Odd Beginnings
by JnJ Wegner
Summary: Dr. Allison Cameron has a secret .. will House's curiosity spark a different kind of interest in our lovely immunologist?
1. Chapter 1

10 14 05 - Edited and Hopefully it runs smoother. Tell me how it is. 10 25 05 – I took out some of the wording to help the story run better. I hope it helped.

Au-ish but not really. There are a few new characters but I am going to try my best to keep it correct I hope you enjoy it. Reviews are great.. Even bad ones. but no nasty ones .. If you feel it necessary to give a neg review .. then lets be constructive about it. Help me get better

Disclaimer: not mine .. none of it .. Except for my characters. I think the idea has never been done but we will see

$$$$ &&&

Chapter One: Surprise !

If you were a visitor to this small apartment, you would be welcomed to a young but frantic 31-year-old woman pacing in her living room with a cordless phone. Her feet padded softly as she deftly maneuvered around her coffee table into her kitchen and back around in front of her TV. The carpet would be feeling it in the morning that's for sure. Her hair swayed behind her, almost falling out of her loose from her braid. She did not look 31 at the moment, in her Alvin in the Chipmunks pajama set.

"Finally! Thank god Wesley! Why did you put me on hold for 20 minutes!" she sighed as she flopped on the couch.

"Now Allison calm down. You knew it was bound to happen. You did give her the decision after all. " The voice on the phone spoke to her like a therapist calming a child.

"I know I know. But, I didn't get past her actually saying yes."

"Allie. You will do fine. You are both practically clones of each other. She can start at Waldorf or Princeton in the fall."

"I know, but 15.. I don't know if I can do this. I can't even keep a goldfish alive. I don't even have the room! I need to get a bigger place. And what do they eat?"

"Allie. Calm down. You can work on a place. I think she can take care of herself and I think they are pretty durable at this age."

"When does she get here?" Allison asked as she propped her feet up on the table.

"Her plane arrives tomorrow at 4 pm at Princeton Manicipal."

"What? Oh my god! I have to..."

"Chill. You have to chill out."

Sigh "Ok Wes, you're right. I will just explain to my boss who is as mean as a snake, a vicious as Cujo and as curious as a cat."

"There is a cure for you! At least you didn't say he was sexy."

"I was getting to that. I am just supposed to say what? Hi I have to leave early because I am going to pick up my 15-year-old daughter. You know, the one no one knows about because I had her when I was 16. Good Lord Wesley, that just sounds stupid just saying it. How am I going to get off early to pick her up?"

"You will find a way. You always do."

"I will make it work. I will just go to Dr.Cuddy and hopefully I can dart away before his Cameron sensors go off."

"Hey Allie? Before you go"

"Hmm."

"You sound like a mom, Hun."

With that the phone clicked off and Dr.Allison Cameron sat back on her couch and smiled. Being a mom for the first time would be cool. I wonder if Hanna likes Chinese

Notes:

Now this is just a start. Tell me what you think. I could also probably use a beta reader since I am so not an English person. All math, but I have great ideas. If I could only get it on paper, tell me what you think. Waldorf School of Princeton is a true school in Princeton and so is Princeton Manicipal Airport Google is a wonderful thing


	2. Chapter 2

10 14 05 - Edited, spell checked and hopefully grammatically correct. Tell me how it is - Thanks

Author Note: Thanks so much for the reviews everyone. I am trying to keep it as much in line with the season episodes as I can. The relationship between Allison and Hannah is going to flow alot like the Relationship between Rorey and Loralei Gilmore.. except for the whole zany crazy thing. Just flow with it and it should be fine. So, here is Chapter 2.. thanks so much for looking over my chapters Simple So, here we go I hope you all enjoy and let me know

Disclaimer: I still do not own House or anything to do with them sigh

Chapter 2: Getting Ready

In the midst of the chaos that she called life, Allison managed to get to the closest Super Target to buyfurniture, sheets and presentsfor her guest.

" Not a guest" she thought as she maneuvered through the sheets and pillows. Then, as a light dawned on her, she dropped the bed in a bag and shuddered. "A kid. My kid. Oh dear lord."

In the midst of her panic, her mind took over her body. Coupons for an entire bedroom and bathroom set just magically appeared in her hands. As she looked at the mass of colors and sheets, she remembered that Hannah and her were clones. Except for the whole mother - daughter labor birth thing. She closed her eyes and picked out sheets that were almost like her own. But a different color scheme. While her own bedroom set was a cherry wood, the set she bought Hanna was a light color. So light blue, white and dark blue it is.

"I wonder if she still wants to go to Yale?" she thought as she looked in her cart and gasped. The whole cart was full or books, music, movies and all blue and white. To top it off there were flannel pajamas in blue and white. " Jeez lord what was my head doing? What is up with all the books?"

Which was about the only thing between mother and daughter that was truly different. Where Allison loved to sew, cook and bake. Hannah loved to read, write and study. "Eww." Allison shuddered. Bu they both shared a love of shopping, music and movies. "I hope this goes well." She thought as she put a copy of Monopoly, Trivial Pursuit and Uno in her buggy.

After a few choice minutes of getting supplies for cleaning the spare bathroom and bedroom she was ready to go. It was 8 pm and she had to get home and panic some more before the morning came and then a whole round of panic would start. As she checked out and put an insane amount of money of her card, she left and drove home.

Upon arrival at home as she lugged her purchases up three flights of stairs, she stopped at her door in remembrance. He came here three times. Once to ask her back, the second time she blackmailed him into a date and the last time to take her on the "date of doom". Sighing she turned the key and stepped in.

_I thought you were too screwed up to love anyone. _

_I was wrong. _

_You just couldn't love me. _

_It's okay. I'm happy for you._

That made her stop in the midst of her unpacking. All thoughts of Hannah, movies, trying to get out of work early, and even her medical oomph in her mind went up in smokes and fluttered out the window. She sank to her knees and sat there. Questions that she had placed aside for better times came forth and she found herself panicking for a new reason. What would she do around him tomorrow?

Why him? Memories or his dialog during the date went through her mind. He was right, she knew. She had wanted so badly to fix him, because he was so damaged and that hurt her. But why did it hurt her? Was he just another case to her? Or was it something else? As she stared ahead of her a fuzzy picture of a wavy haired toddler poked at her subconscious. "Oh well. Allison!" she thought to herself, "Those thoughts need to hold off until a later time. Well, Allie! There is work to do."

With that, she rolled up her sleeves are in a flash, she was off to clean and then off to panic somewhere followed up by bed.

In the morning, Allison would find herself in her Hannah's new bedroom wrapped up in the blankets she bought her. In the midst of breakfast, shower and the drive to work she continued to ask herself a mass of questions. "What will I do about work? What if he asks? What is he follows me? What is that woman is there?" Allison fumed at the thoughts of Mrs. Stacy Warner came to mind.

As she parked her car in the garage of the hospital and began to get out she stopped and looked at her mirror and the last lingering thought entered her mind.

"What if she doesn't like me?"

Little did she know, there was a 15-year-old girl 3 states away wondering the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note:Thanks so much for the reviews to everyone. I am trying to get progressively better with the grammer and spelling. Hopefully the story will sound less off. I think about the only charachter that i am in tune with is Hannah (of course ) and the rest of the staff. I know how Caeron is at work but I think she would "deal" with certain things differently.

Now onto the first appearance of House. I hope it runs smoothly with everyone. Next Chapter will be the intro of Hannah. I left the story at work so I will write it over and hopefully the second time will be better. Keep the reviews coming Happy Reading

Disclaimer: House is not mine. Hannah is. Any references that are close to the Gilmore Girls are not mine either .. Just flow with it and have fun

Chapter 3: Sneaky Sneaky

After a day at hell, she left to drive to the airport. It had taken a secret meeting with Cuddy in Wilson's office with the blinds down to leave early. Then, before she left she took more tests and concluded that her patient was going to die. Always a fun way to end the day. At some time tomorrow she would have to tell her. And of course the boss was, in fact being a boss and a royal pain to boot.

Now, getting out of the hospital unseen was much easier once the "other patient" and the "jackass doc" got snookered up really good. The "other patient" being the one that doesn't deserve to live, much less be treated by one of the most brilliant … "Stop Cameron, you are mad at him." She thought as she cut herself off.

Well, to make a long story short, House was in a reflective mood in his office and completely oblivious to her at all.Of course, a whole bottle of rum, drinking with a death row inmate and a witch named Stacy will do that to a person. In essence all she had to do was walk in the conference room, shed the coat, grab her purse and leave. Donned in jeans, boots and a black sweater she was off to pick up Hanna.

As she was leaving, she was also completely obliviousl to the blue eyes that trailed her out the door from the other room.

"Huh" House thought, " It seems that a duckling has flown the coop. Interesting."

With that, he got up and looked out the window. He would never let her or anyone else know that from his office there was a perfect view of her car. As he popped a Vicodin, he reminded himself that watching her as she got in her car was only out of protection. She was his employee and concerned for her safety. The parking lot is a dangerous place. To this day he also tells himself that is the stupidest thing he has ever had the pleasure of thinking.

"Are you done reflecting the rain?"

"I like counting the drops, it's fun." he turned his head to look at Wilson, who was leaning in his office.

"Stacy and Cuddy are hunting for you. " he said, as he came fully into the office and closed the door.

"And they normally are not hunting for me, when?" House rolled his eyes turning back towards the rain. "So, are there no new nurses to woo or are you just worried about me?"

"Ahh. So you are in one of those moods. I should have expected it when the lights are off, the blinds are down and you are drinking." Wilson said as he flopped in the seat in front of his desk. House was still standing by the window looking out. Wilson smiled to himself, as he looked at his friend, so obvious but to proud to admit it.. "You know, I found out something terribly intriguing about your office yesterday."

"It has four walls made of glass?" House said over his shoulder, as he finally saw Cameron leaving the hospital and into her car. He watched the car, almost as if he was willing thedriver to stop and look up.

"Nope, but close. You see, if you look out the window a certain way. You can see a certain immunologists' parking space." Wilson called out as he was getting up and going to the door. As he left, he heard the tell tale thunk of a tennis ball flying to the door just after him. As Wilson walked pass the conference room he stuck his head in. "Keep missing in your old age, you might lose something you really want."

With that House turned back to the window and an empty space greeted him and he sighed.

"Too Late."


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: Here it is, I have the meeting of hannah and allison. I hope that you all like it. Thanks so much for all the reviews. I hope that it runs well and you all like it.

Disclaimer: Not mine .. I wish it was but all I own is the story

Chapter 4: Welcome Home Hannah

The drive to the airport was fast, very fast. Allison made it there in 10 minutes. The fact that she was going 90 the whole way and that it would take a safe driver 45 minutes to get there could easily tell any normal person how she was feeling at this time. Stressed, excited, and terrified to name a few. The time for questions had come and departed now all that was left were feelings of doubt and remorse.

She now doubted the choice to leave her child with family, a better family for 15 years. Her choice was the better one for Hannah but maybe not the best for her. Will this work out? Does she hate me? Will we be able to start over? Is it too late?

She groans to herself, "Not with the questions again." as she walked through the entrance of the airport. As she took a quick look at the flight schedule, she found the flight on time. This left her with an hour to think, or in her case panic some more.

"Swell." She thought to herself as she wandered around the airport.

But in the waiting area, there was her salvation. The Airport had a Books A Million, what luck. In she went and out she came with two bags. In the bags there was a journal for her and one for Hannah, one serious card, one funny card, a Frank Sinatra C.D. and a collection of Edgar Allen Poe. That put her right at 6 pm, still a few minutes to go. To kill those last minutes, she went to get coffee from the café that was there.

So, with a bag of goodies and two cups of coffee, she waited. As the intercom said the flight names she watched as families crowded to find their loved ones. One couple caught her eye as a young girl; about six ran from the attendant to her mother who was waiting with a doll. When she looked back, she saw herself.

It was like looking in a mirror, the same teddy bear eyes just like her father. Long wavy brown hair pulled in a braid, headphones on her ears, and a much younger face. A face that was staring at her like a deer caught in the headlights,

Allison sighed to herself as she walked to her daughter, coming to stand near her but not close enough to touch. "If it makes you feel any better, I am feeling the same way."

All Hannah could do was nod and stare at the woman in front of her, they looked so much alike. They could be confused for sisters, which would make things so much easier than the alternative.

After a few minutes of looking around the airport, sneaking peeks at each other, not looking at each other and basically avoiding any eye contact. Allison closed her eyes and she put the bag on the floor along with the coffee cups. Looking at her daughter, she gathered up her courage and slowly walked up to her. The intent was to hug her but she never got the chance too.

Hannah had beaten her to it. All the feelings of doubt and worry left her as she surged forward to grasp onto the woman in front of her. A few tears leaked from her eyes and onto her mom's sweater.

Allison was shocked to saw the least when she hugged her. Anger or Rejection was what she expected, not this. This was new and uncharted territory. She liked it. So, she played the part of mom and hugged her back just as tight.

When they parted a few minutes later, Allison was shocked that she saw tears and red eyes on her child. "You ok? I didn't do anything already did I? I brought coffee and presents. "

"No!" Hannah shouted, then blushing so much like her mother, "I'm fine. Just a little tired."

"Now I can understand tired. I think it is time to get your bags and go home. We have to get unpacked and do some bonding." Allison said as she picked up the bags and gave Hannah a cup of coffee. They both walked side by side in a semi hug towards the baggage claim.

"You don't honestly think we can do fifteen years worth of bonding by the time you go to work tomorrow, do you?" she asked as she sipped on her coffee and looked up at her.

"My darling, I am a doctor. I can do anything in an obscenely small amount of time. Trust me, I have it covered." She said as she watched the conveyer belt rotate in circles, searching for her bags.

"You might need these, mom." Hannah said as she handed her baggage tickets to her, "Why do I have the feeling that I should get another coffee before we leave here?" she asked as she made an attempt to walk back to the café.

Allison halted her quickly and reeled her back by her side. "Now don't you worry, I am pretty sure you can keep up with me." She said, as she found her bags and pulled them off the belt. "And besides, I am sure I can find something to keep you up all night and all day tomorrow in my medicine bag at home."

"Great." Hannah said as she followed her out to the car, "Question for you though?"

"Shoot." Allison said, as she pulled out of the lot and onto the highway.

"Are you sure you brought them home for me?"

Hannah looked up at her mom with that look that only Allison could do. She had hat look that spoke so many things, the playfulness in her eyes and the smirk on her lips. All Allison could do was smile and look to the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Author Note: Here is chapter 5. I hope everyone is enjoying the story. I am trying to build into the house / cameron relationship because I don't think it would go "Bam" and whoop together. It will take a little before the 2 overcome their stubborn pride Enjoy and dont forget to review

Disclaimer: Fox and House are both not mine

Chapter 5: Is curiosity a feeling?

By the time Greg House walked through the door, he noticed two things. One, he was in pain, "No news there." He thought to himself as he took two Vicodins. And two, he had thought of Cameron all day instead of watching General Hospital or playing his gameboy. He even worked clinic duty hours. Well, at least he appeared to be working clinic duty to Cuddy.

Why had she left early? And more importantly, what was so important and secret that she had to corner Cuddy and request it from her? Chuckling, House internally gave Cameron props for attempting to get it past him. You see Cameron could corner her in an office but, being the goody that Cuddy was, she would still have to document it in her file.

So, being the concerned boss that he was, House decided it was in Cameron's best interest to check her file and find out what she was up to. Imagine his surprise when he opened her file and found that the excuse that was written down was that she a doctor's appointment.

It seems that either Cameron duped Cuddy into believing that excuse or Cuddy knows and lied. "Hmm, curious." House thought while he changed clothes and sat on his piano bench. As he mulled through scenarios, he began to play. From Chopin to Vivaldi, Sinatra to The Who, each scenario getting more ridiculous.

By 7:30 House had narrowed his choices to three, the ones that weren't bordering on insanity. The choices were that she had a date, she had family issues or she was very sick. The first choice made him pound the keys on his piano a little too hard, the second was highly doubtful and the third caused him to actually stop mid song.

Cameron being sick was not an option. Period.

Sighing, he got up and walked over to the mantle. After all the rum he drank at the hospital today, he shouldn't be drinking more. Now scotch was different, it made him think. That was his excuse and he was sticking to it.

As he sat in his recliner, he turned on the television. There was no reason to think about this anymore. He couldn't get the information out of Cuddy and Wilson wasn't in the room. As the last piece of information processed in his mind, his opinion for Allison raised a little more.

Allison didn't let Wilson stay in the office. She knew that he could get to him. A few drinks in Wilson and he would tell him everything.

"Clever girl." He mulled, as he ignored the television and began to think again.

So far, the only way he could sate his curiosity is by going to the source. That wouldn't do at all. He remembered the last time they "shared". Ah yes, the date. How well that went.

This started a whole line of thinking that he had pushed behind him. Strangely enough, he followed Foreman's advice and was a bastard. It was supposed to draw her to him, if it worked correct. Instead, it went the opposite. Allison had given up, let him go, and told him goodbye. All he could do was look at her and look to Mark's room. His head turned to watch her leave. He would never tell anyone that he is now in pain when he looks at the beautiful doctor. The last time he felt this was when he pushed Stacy out of his life.

In his mind, he felt that all Allison wanted was to fix him. Not be with him. He remembered the look on her face when he actually told her that. That look of remorse, she had nothing to say because he had told her the truth. That she just wanted him because he was damaged. But, when she told him goodbye in the hallway. That look was filled with pain and sadness. Cameron looked crushed, like she had given up. Which was what he wanted all along, right?

"Number one sign of Mental Problems, asking yourself questions. Or is that number 100? Looks like more pills for me, goody."

Now, normally he would bump it off, walk away and not care. This was different. This made him think about things he would rather forget.

"Wouldn't she be thrilled to know that I spent the whole night thinking of her?" he thought to himself. Then, as the light came on in his mind he realized that he had been thinking about her all night. This could not bode well in the life and misery of Greg House.

With a final sigh, House decided that since the television was not going to be watched tonight he would go to bed. After taking two Vicodins, House flopped into bed and tried to sleep.

The clock read 1 A.M. and House was still awake thinking about a beautiful woman with long brown hair and soft blue eyes. "I have got to find out what that girl is up too." He sighed as he turned from the clock, "My beauty sleep depends on it."


	6. Chapter 6

10 25 05 - I edited some of the wording to help it run smoother. Thanks for all the reviews, I hope the story flows better now - Phoebe

Author Note: Here is Chapter 6. I am currently working on Chapter 7. I am going to be trying something new in the next few chapters. I am going to try to really get into Hannah's character and try to get her to act more the way I want her to act. I might also watch season 1 again to see if I can get a better sense of Allison's character.

So, reviews are good, even bad ones. Tell me what you like and what could be better. I hope you are enjoying the story. So, read the chapter and review .. please Thanks so much

Disclaimer: Fox and House do not belong to me.

Chapter 6: Bonding can be fun

While House was mulling over what his employee was doing, Allison and Hannah were having the time of their life. The two spent the first thirty minutes unpacking and ordering take out. They did not even look at each other. Hannah was the one to wonder over to Allison's DVD collection, trying to break the ice. It was then and there that she discovered that she had found a kindred spirit.

"Can we watch some movies?" Hannah asked, as she looked over her shoulder.

"Sure we can. What do you have in mind?"

"The Labyrinth and Legend." She said, holding up the movies for her too see.

"Ohh David Bowie and Tom Cruise. Good choices. We can watch those only if we can watch Dark Crystal and The Mummy as well."

"I think that is doable." Hannah said as she got the other two choices out and put them all in front of the TV.

"Well, dinner is ordered. Let's start with The Mummy."

"Ok."

The night was spent eating and watching the movies. Somewhere along the course of the night the two grew closer and seemed to understand each other more. There were still some things that had to be discussed from both parties but for right now all was cool. Both parties finally admitted defeat at around two in the morning and called it a night.

Allison rolled around in bed for a few minutes as the alarm clock blared Duran Duran at 6 in the morning. Due to the location of her bed in her room, the sun shines in a solid beam straight into her eyes in the morning. It seemed so romantic to put the bed there when she moved in. She hated it now.

"Ughh." She moaned as she shielded away from the sun by pulling the covers over her head. Just as she was about to tone out The Cure and go back to sleep, she heard a pounding on the door.

"If you do not kill the radio in 2 seconds, I am going to poor cold water on you." Hannah shouted through the door. "I'm serious."

Smirking, Allison turned the radio up and rolled over. She was just to fall asleep when the blankets over her head were ripped off and ice water was poured on her.

"Gahh!" she shouted as she bolted up and out of the bed. "Where did you get the water? The North Pole?"

"I was pleased to find out that your tap produces just the right temperature for mothers who disrupt their child's sleep." Hannah said as she turned off the radio and sat on the edge of the bed. "Didn't you learn that jolting a person from a deep sleep could put them into shock? And I thought you were a doctor."

"Haha, I can see that you picked up my humor. Perfect."

"But, I bet you do not act this way at work." Hannah said as she watched Allison go into the bathroom and turn on the shower. "I bet you are all kind, considerate, sweet, and gentle. Always trying to please everyone. So worried about how people think of you. When in actuality you really don't care what they think."

Allison just stood in the bathroom feeling the water for the right temperature. As she listened to her daughter pick her entire day at work apart she smiled. Finally someone got it right. This is what she wanted someone else to say, but that won't happen. Sighing, she turned the shower on and stepped in. As the water dripped off her body and beaded on the shower door she leaned against the wall and thought of the bitter but sexy doctor.

House was an enigma. He treated his patients as puzzles that need to be fixed. The people in his life seem to have no place in his heart. He goes through every day just being bitter and alone. But, in the drop of a dime he will change and do something extraordinary. You almost have to do a double take to even realize that he did it. Like when he lied to the transplant board about a certain heart transplant. They could have taken his license for that. But, he put himself on the line so someone would live. So the question would be, how could a man so angry at the world still do something so wonderful on order to help someone?

Of course he would never admit it. He would say that the woman had a nice rack or that there were too few fine women in the world to lose one. That was how he was, walls made of ice to hide his heart. "He will never let anyone in." she thought as she sighed.

"You ok in there?" Hannah called from the bedroom.

"Yeah. Just finishing up." She called as she rinsed her hair and finished shaving. "Oh well," she thought, "Maybe it is time to move on and get over it."

When she got out of the shower, she was pleased to see that Hannah had took it upon herself to put clothes on her bed. From the looks of things, Allison would be showing a little leg at the hospital today. She had picked out a light gray skirt that came just above her knees with a slit up the left side. The top was a dusty pink camisole with a rose pattern on the right side that was sewn with a darker pink. The outfit was topped off with some three inch gray heals. When she put it all together and looked in the mirror, she decided that she looked like she came straight from Vogue magazine.

"This should turn some heads." She thought as she put on makeup and looked at herself one more time. As she left her room she checked the clock. "6:55, still plenty of time." She thought.

"Heading out Hannah! If you need me call my cell or the hospital!" She called as she walked through the living room. At the door she heard a call for her to wait.

Hannah came dashing out and ran up to Allison and stood in front of her. She felt like a dork just standing there. "You look nice."

"All thanks to my fashion consult. Did you not think that I could dress myself?"

"No no. That's not it." Hannah stuttered, as she looked up at her. "God Hannah. Why is it so hard to just kiss her goodbye? I don't think she will bite." She thought to herself as she slipped peaks at her.

"Hey, are you ok? " Allison asked as she touched her shoulder, concerned with the silent treatment that she was receiving.

Hannah reached up and hugged her, then kissed her on her cheek. "I hope you have a good day." The two hugged for a few minutes before Allison broke apart and ruffled her hair.

"You too kiddo. See you tonight. Remember anything at all, call the hospital or my cell." Allison said as she opened the door and walked out.

"Mom." Hannah got her attention, "I am 15. I will be fine. Trust me. Go forth and save people."

"Alright. I will see you around 5. And don't …"

"Open the door for anyone." She finished, "I got it."

With that Allison turned and walked away towards the elevator. As the doors closed, the image of her daughter watching her from the doorway was imprinted in her mind.

"Today will be a wonderful day."


	7. Chapter 7

Author Note: Thank you for all the reviews. Here is chapter 7. I hope that everyone is enjoying the story so far. I edited Cpt 1 -6 and took out parts that didn't jive well. I also did a grammer and spell check. I hope that you all leave reviews for my story .. good or bad. How can I ever get any better if noone ever reviews thanks so much for reading and the reviews that I have gotten.

Disclaimer: Fox and House do not belong to me.

Chapter 7: You can't keep secrets from Doctors with Juvenile Records

House sat in his office, staring at the conference room door. It was 7:15 and Cameron was late. Cameron was never late. House was used to having his mail sorted, coffee made and a stack of referrals on his desk before he came in to work.

Imagine his surprise when he came in and there was no Cameron. His whole day would be thrown off now. Where was his coffee? Where was his mail and why wasn't it sorted? This had something to do with yesterday. He just knew it. He had to know what she did yesterday. His sanity was at stake here. So here he was, staring at the conference room door.

At 7:20, Cameron came into the office looking like she stepped out of a Vogue magazine. Now, House was normally aware of his surroundings. But, he had never really noticed how long Cameron's legs were. Shaking, his head to clear the images that threatened to spill into his mind. House gripped his cane and limped over to the sink.

Cameron was getting coffee ready and didn't realize that House was behind her. When she turned to go to his desk to sort his emails, she came face to face with the doctor. Jumping back towards the counter, she gasped.

"House, you almost gave me a heart attack!" Cameron said as she put her hand on her chest.

"Well, that would be an easy case to diagnose. And don't was you know? They have a cardiology department and everything here. Even better." House said as he stepped closer to her. "So, where did you go yesterday? You left early and even went to Cuddy to leave. It must have been a girl thing for you to not invite your boss to the party."

"I had a doctors appointment and yes it was personal." Cameron said as she pushed past him to get to his desk.

"So personal that you had to kick poor Wilson out of his office? Just imagine all the cancer patients that now have to hear bad news in the hallway. That will give something for the nurses to talk about for weeks." House said with his back turned to her. "You shouldn't keep secrets Cameron. Someone might think you are hiding something."

"I am not hiding anything House." Cameron said, "I really wish you would drop this. It won't happen again. We have no cases and all I was missing was clinic duty."

"Ah, but in case we did have a case, we would be down an immunologist. What would we have done then?" House, replied as he watched Cameron sit down at his desk and turn on his computer.

"You would havegone upstairs and requested that one of the other 50 immunologists look at whatever you needed.." Cameron said as she looked at his computer.

"Ah, but they aren't as pretty. Plus, I didn't hand pick one of them. I hired you." House perched on the corner of his desk and watched her as she looked through his emails. "How about this? You want us to share, right? Tell me what you did. I can keep a secret."

Cameron stopped and looked up at him. He looked like a kid, waiting to be told a password or something. "No. It is my business and I have a right to keep it from my boss if I want to or not."

House was fixing to come back with a retort when he heard Foreman come in the conference room. "Car troubles." he mumbled as he put his this away in his locker. He looked between the two and noticed that he had disturbed something. House just looked at him with a glare, while Cameron gave him a look of relief.

House rolled his eyes at Foreman and turned back to Cameron. In silence, he limped to the door and began to leave. Before he shut the door, he stopped and turned towards Foreman. "It looks like you aren't the only one keeping secrets today." With that, he left and began his treck to the clinic. He had t.v. to watch.

Hmd Hmd Hmd

Cameron was hunched over a microscope when she heard the doors to the lab open. When she looked up and realized it was just Foreman, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Happy to see me?" Foreman asked as he came to stand near her.

"You have no idea. If House drills me one more time, I swear I am going to scream."

Foreman looked at her and sighed. She was hiding something. "Will you tell me what happened?"

Cameron stopped and looked up with her eyes closed. Slowly she pushed herself away from the counter. Looking down at the ground she wondered if this was a good idea or not. Cameron trusted Foreman but, would he think differently about her if he knew the truth.

"It is a long story."

"You don't have to tell me if you want to."

"No, I want to tell you. I just don't want your opinion to change of me if I tell you." she said as she looked up at him with apprehensive eyes.

Foreman turned towards her and smiled. "You won't know unless you tell me. Look, it's almost lunch. You can tell me over lunch if you want. Let's go."

Cameron smiled and nodded her head. The two left the lab, not noticing that they were being watched the whole time. House was staring at her though the glass, while Wilson was intent on just watching him.

"Like the view?" Wilson asked as he came to stand beside his friend.

"They missed a spot when they cleaned the glass last night. I thought if I stared at it long enough, it would go away." House said as he turned to go towards the cafeteria.

"You know, it won't kill you to admit that you were staring at her. She is after all, very beautiful." Wilson said as he walked alongside House.

"I wasn't staring at her." House said as he stopped and all but growled at Wilson.

"Oh so you were staring at Foreman?" Wilson said, "Because that would lead us into a whole different scenario and frankly I don't know you well enough to go there, House."

"I was making sure that she didn't miss anything on the tests. Keeping them in line." House said as they came to the cafeteria.

"Oh I see. It's all clear now. You were supervising from outside the room. Makes perfect sense." Wilson said as he followed House through the line, "So, the reason that we followed Foreman and Cameron to the cafeteria is what?"

"Research." Was all House said as he sat at a table close enough to see what Cameron was saying without being seen. He could even hear pieces of the conversation. Wilson, of course smiled and began to eat his lunch while his friend spied on the pretty doctor.

HmdHmdHmd

Foreman watched as she pushed her food around her plate. "Why don't you just start from the beginning?" he asked, when he saw her sigh for the third time.

After about 15 minutes of pushing her food around, she took a deep breath and just started. "When I was 16 I feel in love. We of course, did the things that normal couples do. Well, the result was that I got pregnant. Then, he left. I had a baby girl. My brother and sister-in-law have been taking care of her since the day she was born.To tell you the truth, they took care of both of us after she was born. I graduated from high school and went to college. I wanted her to have a good life. I wanted to get a job and make the money to keep her.But, in school I got side tracked. I found myself married and pregnant again. Then, he died and the baby died. I buried myself in school again to become a doctor." Cameron said in a rush.

"Ok. You were 16. That means that she is 15 now." Foreman said calmly. Internally, he was still processing it all. As much as he tried, he just couldn't picture Cameron pregnant at 16. "What is her name?"

"Her name is Hannah. She will be starting 10 th grade in the fall." Cameron said as she looked up at Foreman, trying to read his face for any reaction.

"That still doesn't explain why you left early yesterday." Foreman said. Once he looked up at Cameron and saw the guilt in here eyes, he sighed."There is more, isn't there?"

"I picked her up from the airport. It seems that I gave her a choice on her birthday last year. I told her that when she felt that she was ready to live with me, then to have my brother call me." Cameron said, "Well, he called on Monday."

Foreman looked shocked. Not only had she kept this from everyone but, she now had her child living with her. "You know, I should be furious with you. You kept this from me. I had always thought that you could tell me everything."

"I was embarrassed. I didn't want anyone to think differently of me. I just figured you all would never find out. I am sorry Foreman. What can I do to make it up to you?" She asked as she looked at her friend.

"Let me meet her tonight, I will come by after work."

With that, Foreman left the table. Once he left the table, she noticed House and Wilson for the first time. House looked smug, like he knew something. Cameron paled and looked down at her plate. House finding out about Hannah was not an alternative. She wasn't ready for that yet. In a flurry of movement, she gathered her tray and dashed out of the cafeteria.

Hmd Hmd Hmd

"You see House. You scare them away even without saying anything." Wilson laughed, at his friend. But when he turned his head to see the look House was giving him, he quickly stopped.

"She is hiding something, something big."

"And how do you know that? Do you have mind reading to add to your list of credentials?" Wilson sighed, as he watched his friend place his chin on his cane. After dealing with House for years, he realized that this was his thinking pose.

"Not pyschic yet. But I did read, 'How to read lips for dummies'. I must say that all bosses should own the book." House said as he got up and walked to the door. Wilson took his normal place behind him while he walked throuhgh the door.

"So, what did they say?" Wilson inquired, once they came to the split in the hall way.

"Whatever it is, it is happening at her apartment tonight." House said over his shoulder as he walked to his office.

"Don't go over there and blow it." Wilson said, watching his friend walk away.

"Are you worried about me? Go now and flirt with a nurse or tell a patient that their going to die or something. I can handle this, sneaky is what I do best." House said as he opened the door and went in.

Sighing, Wilson went his own way. "That's what I'm afraid of." He thought as he walked to his office and went in.


	8. Chapter 8

Author Note Hey everyone Here is the new chapter. i hope you all enjoy it. No one really reveiwed last time :( so sad. But that's ok. I am proud of this chapter, I think it turned out well. Tell me what you think Enjoy .. I will update soon Thanks for reading the story, I hope I haven't let anyone down yet

Disclaimer: I do not own House or Fox.

Chapter 8: Mistake Meeting

It was 6 pm on the dot when Cameron finally beat the traffic home. In the car, she tried to come up with an easy way to tell Hannah that they would have company tonight. In all honesty, she wanted to just take Hannah to a restaurant and have Eric meet them there. Sighing she just decided to go on with the plan and be ready for him when he got there.

As she turned the key to open the door, she was surprised when Hannah opened the door and flashed a breathtaking smile. Momentarily shocked that the door opened she jolted back.

"I need to get used to someone being in my home that does not want to do bodily harm to me." Allison sighed as she stepped into the house and kicked off her shoes.

"Sorry about that. I heard you coming off the elevator and down the hall. I wanted to open the door before you started digging through your purse for your keys." Hannah said as she took her purse and jacket.

Allison started back to her room but turned around to signal her child to follow her. "We need to talk about something and I want to get your opinion."

"I have only been here for a day and I am already getting a "talk". That has got to be a record." Hannah said as she followed her to the bedroom. Once she came to her room, she sat down on the edge of the bed and waited for her to talk.

"No, it's going to be nothing bad. I promise." Allison called from her closet as she was hanging up her clothes. It took only a few minutes to find a dark brown t-shirt and a pair of jeans. As she was putting them on she came out and sat beside Hannah. "I am going to have a friend come over tonight."

"Are you dating this friend?" Hannah asked as she turned towards her mom.

"Oh no, trust me. It is nothing like that between us. His name is Eric Foreman and he works with me at the hospital. We have been close since I came here and I have always been able to tell him pretty much everything." Allison said, pausing for a minute to finish her train of thoughts.

"But, you didn't tell him about me." Hannah finished for her, looking up at her.

"You're right. I have told him everything except you. I am not going to lie to you Hannah, I haven't told anybody about you because I always thought you would want to stay with your uncle." Allison said as she turned towards her. "He could give you a life I couldn't. It is going to be a work in progress with us for a little. We are going to have to get used to each other. I don't want you to be disappointed in me."

Hannah looked at her and sighed. "There is a lot of stuff that we need to talk about but we can do it later. Tonight, we can start when I meet someone that is important to you. Next, I will want to meet this boss that you have a crush on."

"Ha! I wouldn't count on that hun. I have a feeling that pigs would fly before he came to this house again intentionally." Allison said as she followed Hannah to the living room.

"So, when is Foreman coming over?" she asked as she started to pick up the movies that were thrown around near the t.v.

"He should be here around 7. That gives us an hour to clean up and get things ready for company."

Hannah stopped and stood in the middle of the living room with her arms stretched out. "Clean up what exactly? You keep this house spotless; I swear I could eat of the floor."

Allison laughed as she came out of the kitchen. When she looked around she noticed that Hannah was right. "Well, I will go back to my room and get a couple loads of laundry together. "I will keep an ear out for the door but if someone knocks and I don't here it then call me and I will come up here to get it."

"Ok." Hannah said as she sat on the couch and watched t.v.

What the two didn't know was that just outside the door was a visitor that was not Dr.Eric Foreman.

Hmd Hmd Hmd

Hannah sighed as she flipped through the channel on the TV. After going through the channels twice, she decided to flip through the music channels. Truthfully, they were her favorite channels. As she listened to the music, she decided to leave it on the Salsa channel and put up the dishes that she washed today.

The day for Hannah consisted of watching television, messing around on the computer, and digging around her mom's apartment. Nothing to clean, nothing to wash, except some dishes they used last night. So, she studied her new school on their website and found out some things about her mom.

Other than being the cleanest person known to man, her mom loved to cook, read and watch movies. The movie selection in the apartment went from The Labyrinth to Casablanca; she owned all the Godfather movies as well as the Nightmare on Elm Street Collector's set. She even owned all the Star Wars movies on tape and DVD! The selection was as off beat as her music selection. It seemed that they had some things in common after all. The real clincher would be meeting Dr. Foreman tonight.

Hannah thought to herself as she put the dishes away. "I wonder what he'll be like."

In the midst of putting the last dish away, she heard a tapping on the door. Hannah turned her head to the hallway and waited for Allison to come and open the door. A second set of taps, only louder now, came. Hannah waited a few more minutes and hopped off the chair she was using.

"Mom, your friend is at the door! Do you want me to let him in?" Hannah asked as she walked down the hallway to her mom's room.

Allison was at the present time, under a mound of clothes that she was trying to put on the top shelf of her closet. "Sure thing, tell him I'll be there in a minute. Thanks."

"No problem." Hannah called as she walked to the door. By the time she got to the door, it seemed that the tapping had begun to sound like the shave and a haircut routine. Hannah closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she opened the door.

The person at the door looked like he was at least 6 feet tall. He had short brown hair with a slight curl to it. His face looked like he hadn't shaved for a few days and he had the most intense blue eyes she had ever seen. He was leaning on the frame of the door, with his face close to the door. From the looks of things, he was startled to see her. His eyes widened and he seemed to have jolted back a few inches.

"Hi, you must be Mr. Foreman." Hannah said politely as she stretched out her hand to shake his.

The man seemed to collect himself, as he looked from her face down to her hand. There seemed to be a trace of amusement in his eyes, when he slowly took her hand in his.

"Why yes, yes I am." He said, as he shook her hand. His grip was strong and controlling, but gentle as well. When she looked up, she saw him staring past her and in the apartment. Confused, she let go of his hand and turned her head to see what he was looking at,

There, in the doorway of the hall was her mom. At this time, she was pale and her eyes seemed to mimic his when she opened the door. The clothes that she had piled in her arms fell to the floor in a pile. Slowly the pieces came together and she turned her head back to the man at the door.

After a minute, she looked up to the man and sighed. In a small voice she asked, "You aren't Mr. Foreman are you?"

"Bingo." Was all he said as he looked down at her again, then he looked back up and smiled. Her mother had recovered from her shock and was now standing behind her with her hand on the door. "Are you going to make the cripple stand in the hall, Cameron?" he asked her mother.

Allison waived her options. There was no way to get out of this now. Looking at Hannah and back to House, she sighed. "Come in House." She said as she opened the door fully, letting him limp past her and Hannah.

All Hannah could do was stare and gape, as she stepped aside to let House into the apartment. In a timid way, she looked up to her mom and said, "Oops."

"Oops is right." House said as he turned around to look at them. "So, Cameron. Do you feel like sharing now?"

Allison shook her head and closed the door. When she turned around, she watched House and Hannah staring at each other. Hannah was staring with admiration up at the man before her. While, House was watching her daughter with a bemused and curious look on his face. "This could not bode well", she thought as she sighed again for the third time today. This was going to be a long night.

Just as she began to walk towards the two, she heard a knock on the door. "Correction," she thought, "This is going to be a very long night."


	9. Chapter 9

Author Note: Hey everyone ! Here is the new chapter. I tried to keep it light, it will get progressively intense later on. I hope you enjoy the chp. Thank you for all the reviews I am sorry that the chp took so long .. I am sort of playing the story by ear since its my first one Please review ... comments are appreciated and helpful.

If you are new to the story , thanks for stopping by I hope you like it and review.

Disclaimer: House and Fox are both not mine

From the moment that Foreman walked through the door, he knew that something was off. For one, Cameron looked like she had got caught with her hand in the cookie jar. There was also a mixture of fear and sadness in her eyes when she looked at him. Normally she only got that look when she was thinking about a certain bitter, spiteful and childish doctor.

"Hey Eric. Come on in." Allison said as she opened the door to let him in.

Just as Foreman was going to ask her what was wrong. A voice jolted him out of the question and he got his answer.

"Yes Foreman, come on in! The lovely Cameron was just going to explain the appearance of mini me in her life." House said as he looked towards the young girl on the couch across from him. "No offense." He said to Hannah.

Hannah just stared at him and nodded her head. Words had completely diminished from her vocabulary. Internally she was yelling at herself. She was a straight A student for god's sake, she should be able to talk. But, the daughter in here was in awe over the man across from her. This rude man was the person that her mother loved! The differences between him and her dad were uncanny, but that was a different story all together. She would have to bring that up to her mother later.

Foreman just looked at House and rolled his eyes. "I was just about to ask Cameron what was wrong but you're here so that explains it all too well."

"I am shocked Foreman! You mean there are those who would incline not to be in my presence." House said as she placed his hand on his chest in mock pain. "Say it isn't so."

Foreman ignored House at that point and went to sit down on the coach beside Hannah. "You must be Hannah. I'm Eric." He said as he turned to get a better look at her.

"Are you sure?" Hannah asked in a small voice, looking from Allison to House and back to Foreman. Allison was glaring at House as she walked into the living area to sit down.

"What? I filled my "trick you quota" for the day. Nothing sneaky until later." House said defensively as he put his chin on his cane.

The four of them sat in silence, all in their own thoughts. Foreman and House kept on looking at Cameron and Hannah. The two men, who normally agreed on nothing, came to a silent agreement. The two of them looked so alike, it was uncanny. There was only one difference that really stood out to the two men. Cameron's eyes were a light blue, while Hannah's eyes were a honey brown. Almost like tiger's eyes, most likely from her father.

"Well, this is fun." Cameron said, from her spot facing House. This was definitely not what she wanted to happen, he wasn't supposed to find out yet. Sighing, she knew she should say something.

"We can start with when you got knocked up, Cameron." House said, looking at her.

"House! That was out of line." Foreman yelled as he shot a look of malice towards his boss.

"Oh can it Foreman, we are all doctor's here," House started to saw, but looked at Hannah and halted, "well except you. But we can just pretend for today if you want."

Allison paled and could feel the tears gathering in her eyes. Looking over to Hannah, she noticed that she wasn't doing any better. Foreman looked like he was about to wring House's neck. House looked calm and serene, but she could tell by looking at his eyes that he was angry.

"Foreman, would you take Hannah with you and get something to eat?" Allison asked as she looked at House. Foreman looked at Hannah, then from Cameron to House. He just nodded his head, stood up and moved to the door.

"But, I want to stay here." Hannah began to protest. Her pleas were silenced when Allison shot a look the first "mom" look that she had ever received. She then stood up and went to get her shoes on. Hannah was just about to walk past her mom, when she felt a hand grip her wrist. Looking down, she saw her look up too her and smile.

Just as soon as Hannah closed the door, House spoke up. "So, now comes the fun part. You seem so quiet Cameron, normally you are The United Way of Sharing?" he said as he paused, to start again when he saw that she wasn't responding to him.

"What the hell is your problem House? Why are you here?" Allison said in an angry voice. As she looked at him, she could see him grip his cane tighter but she still continued on. "What could you have hoped to accomplish by coming here?"

"You lied." He said in a low voice.

"Aren't you the one that says everybody lies? I find it funny how you can .." Allison started to say but then was abruptly cut off by House when he slammed down his cane on the side of her coffee table.

"Not you. You don't." House said as he looked everywhere but at her face. "You will sugar coat the facts until you get cavities, but you always tell the truth." House said as he looked at her finally. "Why couldn't you tell anyone? You even kept it from Foreman and Chase. You didn't even put it on your job application! I would think that the box about dependent's would clue you in, Cameron!"

At this House slouched back in the chair he was sitting in. The two looked at each other for a few minutes. Allison sighed and ran her hands through her hair, trying to think of something to say to this man in front of her. Thinking less of him was what she was supposed to be doing, not sitting in her living room with him.

"I didn't want you to know. I guess, by telling you this would be putting me out there again. You made your feelings and what you thought about me known last time. I didn't want to be put through that again." Allison said as he looked up at him. House currently had his head tilted back, looking up at the ceiling.

"When the door opened and I saw her, I was shocked. Not many things shock me, and those that do seem to be centered around you." House said as he pulled himself up and out of the chair. He limped towards the door but stopped beside her.

Allison noticed that he was staring out her window as he tapped his cane, his thinking pose. "He is human after all," she thought to herself.

"You should tell me about it. We can go somewhere." House said as he looked down to her. "Consider it an apology that you owe your boss for lying on your application."

Allison laughed lightly and looked up at him, "Look who's black mailing someone to go to dinner with them now." She said as she got up and stood next to him at the door. "I would have thought that I would have to endure more than dinner to make up for not telling you."

House opened the door and went through. Before the door closed, he stopped the door with his cane. Puzzled, she looked up at House. "Of course, you will have to endure the endless m.i.l.f comments that you will have to put up with from now on."

With that, he turned around and limped to the elevator. Allison watched him go with a confused expression on her face. "House! What's a milf?"

"I will look forward to telling you all about it later." He said to her with a smirk as the elevator closed.

"Oh well," Allison thought, "I will just ask Foreman when he gets back with Hannah."

(To be Continued)

Note: Now I know that the possibility of a 30 year old with a child, not knowing what a milf is, is probably stretching it. But, just flow with me on this one .. See you next time


	10. Chapter 10

Author Note: Thanks for all the review everyone I am sorry it took so long for this chapter. My grandfather isn't doing very well and I went to visit him for a week. Next chapter should be up Friday or Saturday. Please review and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own House md or Fox

Chapter 10: Boy am I in trouble now

House limped into the elevator at 7 A.M, ready for another day for a change. After leaving Cameron's house last night, he could safely say that he was more confused with Cameron than he was before he went over there.

As he limped onto the elevator he sighed. His eyes closed as soon as the doors shut. The elevator opened and he didn't even notice. It was the smell that made him look up, bad idea.

One second, he was looking at a very angry Cameron with her hand raised. The next, he was looking at the wall after a loud slap was landed on cheek.

"Wilson made me do it! I told him not to mention your name!" House said as he shrank back from the beautiful, but angry woman.

"I can't believe you called me that House!" Cameron shouted, as she glared at the man huddled in the corner of the elevator. "And what's worse it that Hannah knew what it meant too!"

"Well, at least one of you is cool." House said, as he smirked at Cameron. Cameron was normally beautiful, but a feisty Cameron was even better. "This will make conversations with at least one of you interesting."

With that the elevator stopped and the doors opened to reveal Stacy and Wilson. Cameron looked at them both, scowled and made a bee line to the door. Leaving House to limp out of the elevator alone to face the two of them.

House limped to them and leaned towards Wilson and exhaled. "I'm sorry Wilson, I tried. But, I am afraid Cameron won't sleep with you."

"House, I'm shocked! I thought you could talk anyone into anything." Wilson said after he rolled his eyes.

"Well, what can I say; immunologists aren't as easy as lawyers." House said, "Why good morning, Stacy. I didn't see you there."

At that, Stacy rolled her eyes and huffed. "Have a nice day James." With that, she glared at House and walked down the hall to the elevators.

"Ouch House. That one won't help you in her good graces." Wilson said as he watched his friend stare into the conference room," Or is it not Stacy that is catching your interest?"

House just shrugged his shoulders and limped over to the conference room, but not before he was stopped by a frightened nurse who advised him that Cuddy wanted to see him in her office immediately.

After a few minutes, the nurse was still standing by them. "You know, standing there isn't going to force me into action. But it will help me decide what I really want to do with my cane next." House said to the nurse, who paled and ran towards the stairs.

"Wow. The things you do to women amaze me. But, what I don't understand is how you manage to keep Cameron by your side." Wilson said as he walked away. "Play nice with Cuddy now."

House took one more look in the conference room before limping towards the elevator. What fun he could have with Cuddy.

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd

Cameron stormed into the conference room, completely ignoring Chase and Foreman. The two men looked up and then looked at each other. Foreman just smirked and looked at his paper. Chase was feeling a bit braver than his counterpart.

"Is something on your mind?" Chase asked, as he watched Cameron throw her stuff in her locker and grab her lab coat.

"Nope." Cameron replied, getting coffee and sitting next to Foreman.

Chase just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. Eric looked at her over the rim of the paper with questioning eyes. "_Something is up."_ Chase thought.

"Really you two, everything is fine." Cameron groaned as she leaned her head back to look out the window. "Chase, go get the mail please, I don't feel like walking down there."

With that, Chase sighed but left the conference room. That left Foreman and Cameron staring at each other. After a few minutes, Foreman put the paper down.

"Is something on your mind Cameron? Tell me the truth." Foreman said as he gave her that look. 'That look' being the look that a brother gives their little sister when they know something is up.

"I received Hannah's acceptance letters from Waldorf yesterday. School starts in 3 weeks." Cameron sighed as she rested her chin on her elbows.

"And that is a bad thing? Waldorf is one of the best high schools in the country." He said, as he looked over at her. "There is something else, right?"

"I am just stressed about the whole "school" thing. Plus, we haven't had a "talk" yet. I know that it is coming; I can see it in her eyes. Plus, with House knowing now. I just don't know." Cameron said.

"Don't worry about it. You have enough patience to deal with House and still love him." Foreman said as he gave her a pointed look, "Don't even begin to deny it either. Everything will work out, trust me."

"I just don't know Eric, sometimes he can just ... "

"Good Morning children! I just had a run in with a hot mom in the elevator, really can light my fire." House said. It delighted him to see Foreman roll his eyes and Cameron blush. "Now for the fun part, Sebastian Charles is here. Don't you all jump at once?"

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd

The days passed quickly. The team trying to fix Dr. Charles, while House trying to get him off his back. More importantly off Cameron's back. It was news to him when Wilson came to his office and advised him that the doctor had asked out Cameron to dinner, as well as a position working with him.

That news hit House harder than he guessed it would. The thought of Cameron actually with someone didn't settle with him well. When he approached her on the matter, she pulled a 'House' and completely skirted around the fact. This brought a smile to his face as he stared at the rain.

This was where Wilson found him the day after the good doctor left, alone in his office, playing Ray Charles on his ipod.

"Do you ever notice how much it rains in this state?" House said without turned to his friend. Wilson just took a seat across from him.

"So, Dr. Charles left yesterday and without Cameron too. I am surprised." Wilson said to House, as he watched him turn around to face him.

"He probably won't realize what he has lost until he is on the plane. No, I don't think he will ever realize. Not fully." House sighed, that was not really what he wanted too say. But, it just came out instead of the barbed comment that he had ready.

Wilson's eyes widened once he heard that. He knew House cared for Cameron in a way, in his way. House is trying to let her in. "Well, if he realizes, maybe he will come back and correct his mistakes."

At that House sent a look to Wilson that put the breaks on his next statement. That same look was on his face when he had suggested to House that he was interested in Cameron, the look that promised pain.

"You went over there and she didn't kill you. In the midst of everything you have done to her, she is still by your side. She cares enough to get angry, to stand against your decisions and to be there for you." Wilson said.

"Wow Dad. I feel like you are about to talk about the birds and the bees. I so don't want to go back to that time in my life again." House said, hiding his true meaning behind sarcasm.

Wilson just rolled his eyes and got up to leave.

"Wilson." House called before he left the room, making him stop and turn around.

The words didn't come out but the feeling was there. The look in his eyes told him what he couldn't say. "Your welcome, House." He said as he left the office, the door shutting behind him.

House stayed in the office for a little while longer before packing up to go home. As he left, he looked to Cameron's desk. 'Now or never' he thought. Sighing, he limped over to the desk and wrote a quick note.

_Friday_

_7:30 – You owe me_

_H_


	11. Chapter 11

Author Note:

After 48 reviews, I received the first sort of negative review . But, constructive feedback is great. It helps me get my story on track. Thank you chinadoll for that .. Oh and for telling me about the anonymous reviews. I had no clue about that.

So, with that saying, I have no idea what to expect now that the floodgates have opened. :P All I can do is be true to the story and myself

Thank you for the reviews I hope you all stay with me, give me pointers and lots of praise (don't forget praise.. that's important :P) Here is the new chapter. I hope you like it.

**Chapter 11: School days Shopping**

"Time to go! Rise and Shine! Get up, Get up." Hannah yelled, as she flew into Allison's room. Already dressed and ready by 8 A.m., Hannah was ready to go shopping.

"Oh god, make it stop!" Allison cried, as she pulled her pillow over her head. "You're not my child, leave me alone. It's too early to get up on a day off."

"Time to buy school stuff!" Hannah said. With that, she jumped on the bed and pulled the pillow away from her mother. "Come on. Come on. Get up Get up."

Allison just looked up and rolled her eyes. Monday was an important day for Hannah. The first day of school, meant buying clothes and supplies. What better way to spend your first day off in months?

But, before Monday could come, Friday had to. This line of thinking caused her to look at the small piece of paper on her nightstand.

House had made himself scarce the whole day yesterday, hiding in an exam room watching soaps with Wilson. In fact, every time that she ran across him yesterday he was with Wilson. It almost seemed that House was purposely avoiding her. What else could she do but be ready for anything and everything on Friday?

But, that was Friday. Today was Thursday and she had a child planted on her bed, wanting to go shopping. Sighing, she ruffled Hannah's hair and pulled herself out of bed. A quick shower and 3 cups of coffee later, they were off to the mall.

"Where do you want to go first?" Allison asked as she got in the car and put on her seatbelt.

"We can go to Target for school stuff and go to the mall for clothes, shoes and a cool bag!" Hannah said, as they pulled out onto the street. "Maybe we can eat lunch somewhere in the mall?"

"Sounds like a plan. I'm surprised that you don't have a list written somewhere. I carry a notebook every I go, it's sometimes the only way I get anything done." Allison said, smiling at Hannah.

"You mean this one?" she said, holding a pink Hello Kitty pad with her small writing on it.

"My faith is restored! You are truly my child."

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd

School "stuff", clothes and 15 pairs of shoes later. The two collapsed in the closest chairs near the food court. Breathing heavily, they looked at each other and sighed, time for food and a rest before starting again, Hannah wanted to go to Hot Topic and F.Y.E before they left, while Allison wanted to get some things at Bath and Body Works for both of them.

"Wow, I can't believe we aren't done yet. I won't have to worry about buying you anything for Christmas, I think you bought everything." Allison said between breaths. "Where did you get the money to buy all the clothes from the Limited Too? Do you have a job that I don't know about?"

Hannah paled and looked up at her, should she answer her? "Dad gave me money before I left to come here."

"Ah. You still talk to him?" Allison asked, as she looked at her. Hannah nodded her head slightly, still looking down at her feet. "That's good. I had always hoped that he would be a part of your life."

Allison looked at Hannah and sighed. "I think we should talk."

"Here?" Hannah asked, looking around.

"No, not here. Let's eat something, finish shopping and go home. I don't think this would be a good place for us to talk."

"Ok."

The two quickly got food and stopped at the last two stores. Allison was dreading the trip home just about as much as she was to actually get home. The 'talk' could go really bad or ok. But Allison knew that if they didn't get it out in the open, then it would just come up later. There would be crying, and she had no idea what her child would throw at her. The fact that her father had more interaction with her than she did made a sick feeling of guilt settle in her stomach.

Beside her, Hannah was not doing any better. While she loved her dad, she really wanted her mother the whole time. The deep feelings of abandonment will take some time to get over. Hopefully, if they could get this out of the way, it would make it easier.

The ride home came too soon for the duo. They trudged their bags upstairs and into the living room. The next few minutes were spent changing and thinking. So, here they sat across from each other. Both were looking at their feet, not knowing what to say to each other.

"So." Allison said.

"So." Hannah replied.

"Chicken Nuggets and Strawberry Ice Cream." Allison blurted out. When she looked up, she saw Hannah looking at her with confused eyes.

"I hated those foods. Then, one day after my birthday. I had to have them. Your father and I had just started dating, but we really grew up together. It just seemed right, then I found out I was pregnant. Your grandparent's were furious. I have never seen them that way before. Your father disappeared, leaving me without saying goodbye and pregnant. I moved with your uncle and graduated early. Then, you were born." Allison said, stopping and looking up at her. "That is another day that I will never forget. You were so tiny, like a doll. I would just think, "Wow", when I held you. I was hooked, nothing could take your place in my life."

"Why'd you leave then?" she asked in a small voice.

Allison looked out the window and sighed, "I didn't know what to do Hannah. I'm not saying it was right or it was fair. It's just the choice that I had to make. I wanted to earn a life for us, I couldn't do that and give you my fullest attention."

"But, you had years! I am 15, mom. Not 5 or 6! I feel like I wasn't good enough. Like you didn't want me. And dad said .. "

"I could only imagine what Daniel said to you."

"Actually, he told me that everything you did was for a reason. That you never did anything without a purpose." Hannah said, stopping her mother from her rant, the tears already starting to gather in her eyes. "It hurts."

"You weren't the only one hurting. The things I went through from then to now only made me realize my mistakes. I only wanted us to have that life. A normal family, then Michael died and I lost the baby. I realized that I missed out and I will forever try to make it up. I know that it will take time, but I'm going to try just the same." Allison said looking at her. "Remember, you weren't the only one abandoned in all this. Now, that doesn't excuse what I did. But, at least we have one thing in common."

"We have more than that in common." Hannah said, wiping her face in a hurry. She didn't want to cry in front of her. Her dad always told her about the strength of her mom. How, even through the worst, she could still hold her head high and smile.

It was then that she felt two arms encircle her slowly. Allison had moved from the chair across from her to the sofa. It was a strange feeling to have someone nestled in her neck and holding her tightly. It felt nothing like a lover, but much more powerful. She sat there holding for hours, it seemed. Finally, the cries slowed and the hiccups started.

"We didn't do much talking, but I hope you are feeling better." Allison said looking down at her, pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "You have eyes like your father, but I can see a little of me in there too. I'm sorry for not being there, but I promise to try my best for us now."

Hannah just slid off her lap and nodded. The two sat there, lost in their own thoughts. Allison stood up and began to walk towards the hallway.

"I'm going to take a bath. When I get out, we can look at everything you got. I want you to show me what you got at Hot Topics and F.Y.E." Allison said, turning to her before walking to her room.

Hannah just nodded happily and went to her bedroom to get ready. As she tore into the bags, Allison stood at her door and watched her a minute before turning to her room.

Once in the bathroom, she turned the water on and sat down on the edge of the tub. Just like the running water, her tears began to fall from her blue eyes. Allison stood in front of her mirror and watched as her mask of strength slipped to show the hurt woman underneath.

Note:

Ok I hope this was not too cheesy. Also, I have no idea if any of the stores are in Princeton, N.J. But its my story and I love those stores Feedback is greatly appreciated.

I'm on a roll and next in the 'date' plus some major drama before school starts. **evil grin**


	12. Chapter 12

Author Note: Ok. Here is the date. I hope it flows good and everyone likes it. Please review. Thanksto everyone who replied. Lots of love and kisses. Enjoy 12/15/05 - just made some quick corrections.

Disclaimer: House and Fox are not mine.

**Chapter 12: House and Cameron take 2, or was it 3?**

"Are you sure that you want to do this? You remember the last time that you went down this path?" Foreman asked, looking at the E.K.G. readings of their newest patient.

"Not really." Cameron said, pacing in the small room. "You can't be sure of anything when that man is involved." She huffed, sitting in the chair next to him.

"You have a point there." Foreman said, "What are you going to do with Hannah?"

"Oh, believe me. She let it into me good this morning when I even mentioned anything relating to a sitter." Cameron shuttered as she remembered the argument she got in this morning.

"Wow, already arguing. Seems almost normal." Foreman said. Thinking for a minute. "If you need me to come over, I can."

"No, it's alright. I think she might run away if you showed up at all." Cameron sighed, massaging her temples. "And what's worse is that House is avoiding me like the plague. So, I don't know what to wear tonight. I'm tempted to just open the door wearing pajamas."

Foreman chuckled and looked over at her, putting his hand on her back. After a moment, he looked up and saw the familiar form of their boss coming to the room. "It looks like you might get to ask him for yourself." He said, as he pulled away from her.

"Foreman, go run pointless test on our patient." House said, effectively getting him out of the room. He just rolled his eyes and took the file from him.

"House, this patient just has a cold." Foreman said

"Well duh, but it could be meningitis. You could be saving a life here!" House said, rolling his eyes.

At that, Foreman huffed and left the room. That left House and Cameron alone in the tech room, while the patient was getting wheeled out of the room.

"Blue." House said, not looking at her. "Wear something blue, and not too fancy. Short would be nice too, but that's not a requirement."

"Blue? I thought you would want me to wear something that matches your car." Cameron smirked at him. She was fixing to make another comment but stopped when she looked in his eyes. He was staring at her, seemingly picking her apart. All sarcasm was gone for once for him. "A-All right." She stuttered, as she turned away from him and began to pick up her paperwork.

Cameron could feel his eyes bore into her back as she gathered her file together. Before he limped toward the door, he came over to the table and peered over her shoulder. She could feel him breathing slightly on her neck, and was very aware of how close his body.

The sharp intake of breath the she took made House smile. '_Still got it.'_ He thought, as he turned towards the door and left.

Cameron stood there for a few minutes as she tried to calm her heart down. Then, like the dawning of the day she came to a conclusion. He was toying with her again. She turned with a scowl and began to go after him but stopped before her hand touched the door.

A slow grin came to her face as she thought of a plan. Revenge would be much more fun than a confrontation at work. "_Time to change the clothing for tonight."_

Cameron smirked and walked to the lab, plans forming in her head.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"Why don't you just wear the black skirt with the rose camisole and shawl? Isn't that what you had picked out earlier?" Hannah said to Allison while she sat on her bed. It was then that Hannah realized that she seemed to spend a lot of time on her mother's bed.

"Ah, but that was before. This is now." Allison called from the closet. "I know that I have that blue skirt somewhere."

A few minutes later, Hannah sighed and rolled on the bed a few times. 'Bored!' she thought to herself. "Do you need any help?" Hannah asked, standing up and peering into the closet.

"I doubt that you could find it, I don't even know if I can wear it anymore." Allison said, as she sat in the middle of the floor and looked through the piles of clothes.

Hannah just watched her for a few minutes. When she was just about to turn to go leave, something caught her eye. In the corner of the closet, there was a blue skirt. Smirking, she took the hanger and pulled the skirt out. "Are you looking for this?" she asked her mother, as she held the hanger just above her head.

"Good eyes kiddo!" Allison said, "Now, let's see if it fits."

With that, she slipped out of her shorts and took the skirt of the hanger. With no help at all, the skirt slipped passed her hips and thighs. It rested just below her waist perfectly. Standing back and looking in the mirror, Allison smirked. The skirt was fitting in the hips but flared out of the bottom. The length of the skirt came to about mid-thigh. The color was a mix of gray and blue, similar to the color of her eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" She said, as she turned to look at her daughter.

"I think that you better not turn sharp like that, the whole night." Hannah said, looking at her from the bed. "What shirt are you gonna wear?"

"Why don't you pick that out for me?" Allison smiled, sitting on the bed.

Hannah smiled and jumped out of the bed. In a few minutes, she came back with a top that brought back memories. It was a maroon corset top that had sheer sleeves. The sleeve fell off the shoulders and flowed down to her fingertips. The front and back laced up to the neckline. "What about this one?"

"That'll work. Now, let's see how they look together?" she said, as she slipped on the shirt and stepped back to look in the mirror. Allison slowly turned in the mirror and looked back at Hannah

Hannah watched and smiled. "It looks great. You look like some one in a GAP commercial."

Allison just laughed, "Now, is that really a good thing?"

Within a few minutes, Hannah was sitting in the living room waiting for House while her mom was finishing up. As she sat alone, she began to think about the sarcastic man. While, her mom was able to be around him more. The first impression that Hannah had of him was not a very good one.

Maybe it will turn out better this time. If her seemingly perfect mother liked him, then he can't be all that bad.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

_(Earlier in the afternoon)_

"Now, I seem to remember being in this same spot not long ago." Wilson called out to House, while lying on the couch. At the present time, he was putting on a tie.

"But, I thought you slept there every night?" House called out to Wilson, looking at himself in the mirror. Wilson just smirked at him and smiled. It seemed that his friend was more nervous than he wanted to believe.

"If I were you, I wouldn't wear a tie." Wilson said, "It seems to lower your I.Q when dealing with women."

"It was only once and she told me that she was into that kind of thing, how was I too know that .. " At that House turned and saw that look in Wilson's eyes, "Ah, you were talking about something else. My bad."

Wilson just sighed and closed him eyes. A few minutes later, House came back tie-less. This made Wilson smirk, which made House scowl at him. As Wilson got up to leave, when House stopped him.

"What, no words of wisdom?" House said, looking at Wilson with an eyebrow raised in question.

"Last time I said something, you did the opposite. I think everyone knows at the hospital how that went." Wilson said, getting his coat and putting it on.

"Humor me for once, be that annoying voice in my head." House said as he locked up his house.

Wilson looked up and sighed. "Don't analyze her tonight. Also, remember that you asked her out."

House watched Wilson go to his car, before limping over to his own car. As he got in the car, he realized that Wilson was right. Last time, he analyzed why she wanted him. Now, he couldn't do that. He was the one that approached her. He was the one that blackmailed her. In this dinner, he wasn't out to prove why she wanted to be with him. He was out to prove why he wanted her.

As he drove the short distance to her apartment, he began to think. Little did he know, that this line of thinking would be taking him to a place that he had not been in many years.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Hannah and Allison were sitting in the living room waiting for House, in their own thoughts. But, they were thinking about the same thing. Allison wondering what House would throw at her. Hannah wondering what it was about this man that her mother liked so much.

"Why do you like him?" Hannah blurted out.

Allison just turned her head and smiled at her daughter. "Everything." Was all she said to her, "I like everything from his eyes to his leg that he hates so much. I guess you wouldn't understand. It's all just a part of him. He has his good points and his bad. There are things that I hate and things that I love about him."

"Do you love him?" Hannah asked, looking at her mom.

"Sometimes." Allison said, looking over at her.

Hannah opened her mouth to ask another question, when there was a tap at the door. Hannah rolled her eyes and looked at her mom. "I wish he would just knock on the door like a normal person."

The tapping came again before Cameron could get to the door. Before she opened it, she just looked at Hannah and smiled. "That's because her isn't a normal person Hannah."

Allison smiled as she opened the door, "Hello House."

"Cameron." Was all he said to her as he leaned back to look at her clothes, this was not what he was expecting. He had expected her to come to the door in any other color than blue. But, here she was in blue.

"Want to come in and say hello to Hannah? I need to grab my purse from the bedroom." She asked him, opening the door for him to come in.

House slowly nodded and poked his head in the door. Cameron's kid was currently sitting in a chair with her legs over the side of the arm. Her elbows were currently propping up her chin.

"Hello." Hannah said, looking at him.

"Back to ya." House said, sitting on the couch. The two looked at each other before House sighed and looked at her. "I don't do children very well."

"Well, that's reassuring to hear. I was wondering for a moment," Hannah said, responding back to him quickly.

House just stared at her in shock. "Well, I felt you should know before it came out in the newspaper."

"I'm sure I wouldn't miss it in the Entertainment section. They would probably have a comic about it." Hannah said, not backing down from his bantering.

"Good girl. Cameron can keep you." He said, giving her a small nod of approval.

Hannah exhaled loudly and whipped pretend sweat of her brow. "I can go to sleep easy now."

"Well, I had to make sure that you weren't giving her "girly"cuties. The team has an image to maintain." House said.

The two leaned back then and appraised each other silently, both of the watching each other. This girl shocked House, she had spunk. The kind of spunk rarely found in 15 yr old girls.

It was at this point that Cameron came in and looked at the two. "It was getting quiet. I was wondering if one of you had disappeared."

House looked from mother to daughter and sighed. He would have to be careful with these two. They were dangerous when they are put together. "Ready?" House asked Cameron as he got up and limped to the door.

Cameron nodded and followed. "Now, I left Eric's phone number and both of our pager numbers. Call us if you need us. Don't open the door. Don't leave the apartment. If you .." She began to rattle of the list to Hannah.

"I got it. I got it." Hannah said, pushing her out the door while House was pulling on her arm. "Don't worry. I'll be fine. Have fun and all that good stuff."

Allison leaned forward and kissed her forehead before turning to walk passed House. As Hannah closed the door, a cane stopped the door from closing.

"Call if anything happens." Was all he said, with a stern look on his face. All Hannah could do was just nod and close the door.

As House walked to the elevator, thoughts race through his mind. "_What on earth was that?"_ He thought, following Cameron.

"You ok?" Allison asked, as she put her small hand on his forearm.

House looked at the hand and then quickly looked away. "Yep. Let's go eat."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"So, where are we going?" Allison asked, once they got on the road.

"Dante's" House said, without looking at her.

"I've heard of that restaraunt before. It's in a hotel downtown, I think." She said, looking out the window.

House just nodded in agreement. He didn't want to mention that the hotel had the best pianist in the city that played there every Friday night. The seats that he reserved were close enough to hear the music, while being far enough to hear each other.

As he pulled up to the valet at the Adam's Mark, he looked at her. "You're wearing blue." House said as he walked around to join her by the car. "But, not near short enough." He said, looking behind her.

"Well, I can't wear all my risqué outfits outside. Whatever would I wear around the house?" Allison retorted.

"And so the true Cameron comes out. I knew you were hiding a darker side." House said as he waited by her with his arm tilted to her slightly.

Allison just looked at the arm and back to him. Slowly, she wrapped her arm through his and smiled. As usual, House just shrugged and began walking. But, she could have sworn that she saw a light-ness in his eyes.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Dinner passed by and it came time for desert. The conversation that went on was kept to a bare minimum, much to Allison's delight. House seemed to be popping pills like they were candy. When the plates were taken and they were given desert menus, she could feel him thumping his cane under the table.

"You know, if you want to talk to me about something, you should just say it." Allison said while looking at the desert menu.

"I want to hear about it."

"It?" Allison asked, with an innocent look on her face. The look on House's face made her stop her next comment. "By it, I take it that you mean Hannah?"

"No, the other child that you have living with you.' House said, glaring at her with those intense eyes.

"There's really not much to say. I was young, too young, and it just happened. I found out I was pregnant, and my father kicked us out. I'm just lucky that my brother took us in. Through him, I graduated high school and college. My plan was too have a life that she could be proud of, but I got side tracked. By the time, I realized that maybe my plan wasn't the best idea. She was already grown." Allison said, stirring the coffee in her cup.

"And her father?" House asked, looking down.

"Ah, Daniel Lannister. We grew up together, and it worked up from there. I think what hurts the most is that he was there, when I wasn't." She said, taking a break before starting again. "I haven't seen him for years. She looks more like him every day."

"No she doesn't." he said to her, "She is all you. Her eyes are really the only thing that doesn't favor you." House could tell that she was leaving out some key points, but decided not to call her on it. That would be later.

"Thanks."

Silence came over the table again. The two of them not knowing what or how to say the things that they wanted to say to each other.

"Every time I think I have you figured out, you trip me up." House said out of nowhere.

"Tell me about it." Allison smirked at him, agreeing with his comment.

Dessert was set on the table before House spoke up again. Allison was about to take a bite of her Chocolate cake, when he stopped her.

"Tell me about her."

"You actually want to know about my child?" She questioned, her fork still raised.

"Who knows, I may never ask again? Just humor me." House said, drinking his coffee. He watched as she took a bite of the cake in front of her.

"Well, her birthday is April 16th. Her full name is Hannah Marie Lannister. As far as I know, she still wants to go to Yale to be a Lawyer."

"Not a doctor?" he asked, with a confused look on his face.

"Her? No, she freaks out when she watches ER." Allison said, with a small life. "Wesley is a lawyer. She might have gotten it from him. I just tell her that she's a smart kid, she can do anything that she wants too. When she was young, she wanted to dig up dinosaurs!"

House just watched as she finished her cake and told stories of her child growing up. They were few and far between but she told them all with a smile. But he could see the sadness behind her eyes. '_Lying to herself again.' _He thought as he watched her.

"We should do this again." House said, making her stop and look at him with wide eyes. "What? I'm not asking you to marry me! We can even bring Hannah with us. Do a movie or something."

"You mean to tell me that you want to take me and Hannah out together?"

"Well, if you want me to take you both out separately I could. But, what would everyone think? I am already "robbing the cradle" with you?" House said, paying the bill. He looked up with mock pain on his face.

"Ah, so this was a date?" Allison said, with a knowing look on her face.

"And on that note, time to go home." House said, standing up and limping as fast as he could towards the door.

Allison just laughed and jogged up to him. When she caught up to him, she found him taking the lid of his bottle. After taking a couple, they began the trek to the front of the hotel. As they walked to the door, she looped her arm in his one more time.

"Oh! Will you stop smiling? You're giving off laser beams of giddiness! Don't taint my car." House said, scowling all the way to her home.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The ride home came too soon for the two. As Allison began to get out of the car, she turned to him. "You don't have to get out. I can make it to the door myself."

House just ignored her, opened the door and got out. He limped over to her side and held his arm out again. After a few minutes, he turned towards her. One look in his eyes made her stop looking at his arm and just take it. The two walked through the doors of her apartment building, and into the elevator. The door seemed to come too soon for the two of them. Allison slowly took her arm back and began to fish for her keys.

House spent the next few minutes twirling his cane and staring at the wall. Allison was currently staring at her feet. When she looked up, she saw him moving away from her and towards the elevator. Feeling courageous, she grabbed his sleeve. In a slow movement, he turned back around to her. She was, again staring at her feet.

House sighed and just waited. He was fixing to say something to her, when she jerked her head up and looked at him. In movements faster then he could even catch, she stood on her toes and kissed his cheek.

Allison looked at him again and quickly darted towards her door. She almost made it.

House took a hold of her purse trap and pulled her towards him. He looked at her with an annoyed look and smirked. "What are we, four?" He said, just before slowly lifting her chin and giving her a soft kiss on her lips. "Now, time to go. None of this too anyone. I have an image to maintain."

"Too late for that." She said as she turned around again to open the door. "Goodnight House."

House stared at the door before turning around and slowly limping to the elevator. Once the doors closed, he leaned his head on the back of the elevator. He closed his eyes and grinned.

'_Cool.'_


	13. Chapter 13

Author Note: Ok. While Waldorf School of Princeton is a real school, we are going to change it to a high school for Story purposes.

01/07/06 – Updated the professor's name to Trelawney. Sorry everyone Thanks for the update

Chapter 13: School Days School Days 

"So."

"So?"

"I have never done this before." Allison said, looking at her child in the seat next to her. Currently, they were sitting in the car in front of the school.

"Strange, I thought that you had to go to school for at least 8 years to be a doctor?" Hannah quipped, while looking put the window. When she turned her head, Allison could see fear and apprehension in her daughter's eyes.

"You know you are the most brilliant kid I have ever known."

"You're just saying that because I'm your kid." Hannah sighed.

Allison just looked at her head, "No, I mean it. This school only takes about 10 - 20 new students a year. I also submitted your application 2 weeks late and the dean waived your interview."

Hannah just turned her head and looked at her. Allison, feeling like a mother, touched the end of Hannah's nose with her index finger. "You can do this. Even if feel that you can't, I believe in you." She said, putting her hands back on the steering wheel. "You're my child, you have never let me down before."

Hannah just looked at her and smiled. "Alright. No falling down, I got it. Gotta look cool." At that, she grabbed her bag and began to open the door.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" Allison asked, still half turned towards her.

Hannah just leaned over and gave her a big hug and a kiss on her cheek. "Thanks for the pep talk coach. I think I can handle it from here."

"All right. I will be here to pick you up after school at 3:30. Call me if you need me for anything. Got it?" Allison said with a serious look on her face.

"Ok, see you then!" At that she got out of the car and closed the door. With one final look at her mom in the car, she was on her way to the front of the school.

"Good Luck Kiddo." Allison said as she watched her go through the doors to the school. Turning towards the road, she began the short drive to the hospital.

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd 

Hannah walked the hall with the mass of students, searching for her first class and her locker. It seemed that she must have a 'newbie' sticker on her forehead, because everyone was staring at her. In the corner, she saw a group of guys looking intently at her. Blowing them off, she began to search for her locker.

'Let's see.. 1245,1246, and 1247.' She thought as she searched for her locker. Putting the paper away in her bag and looking up, she quickly unlocked the locker and put her things away. She reached in her bag and felt something that wasn't in her bag this morning. Puzzled, she reached into her bag and pulled out a 'locker' sized Hello Kitty mirror.

Smiling, she tore the wrapping off and put it on the door of her locker. After unloading a few of her things, she checked her reflection and smiled. 'Time for class!' She thought.

It took her two quick peaks at the campus map and double-checking the room number to get there. But she did. As she walked into the room, she looked around for a desk to sit in. There were only a few left, one in the front and one in the middle. Not wanting to sit in the front, she chose the middle desk. Presently, she was sitting beside a stupid looking girl smacking gum and another girl with glasses.

The gum, chewing girl just ignored her but the girl with glasses gave her a timid smile, and returned to her book. 'Sense and Sensibility', she thought as she read the front of the book. Hannah knew she would like this girl immediately.

"Hi. I'm Hannah." She said, as she put her bag down and began to get her notebook out.

"Oh! Lila, my name is Lila." The girl said, as she put her book down on the desk. "Nice to meet you."

"Back at ya." Hannah said, as she sat down in the desk beside her.

It was then that the bell rang and the teacher came in and introduced himself.

"Good Morning class. I am Dr. Michael Robertson from Princeton University. I will be teaching you this year in AP English. Now, let's get your books signed out and get this show on the road."

The class went by without a hitch. Hannah loved this class so far, and Lila was nice. It seemed that Lila has almost every class with her, even lunch. Even though she was nervous, it seemed that things would be fine.

It wasn't until 6th period that she met her worst nightmare. What started out as a lovely day at school, ended when he came in.

Lila and Hannah were sitting at the table near the middle when it happened. Lila seemed to be talking one moment and withdrawn the next. Puzzled, Hannah looked up to see what made her friend nervous.

In the doorway walked a guy with some girl fawning all over him. He was tall and well built. His hair was dark brown and came to his chin. His eyes were bright blue. They reminded her of someone else's eyes. He was currently ignoring the girl that was following him, scanning the class for someone. When he spotted her table, he smiled and came over.

"Lila, need a ride home after school?" The boy said with an arrogant voice.

"No." she replied, with her head lowered. It seemed that Lila was trying to disappear in her desk.

At that, the boy just nodded and began to turn to leave. Before he left, he looked her way and smirked. "Who's your friend, Lil?"

At that Lila jerked her head up and glared at the boy. "None of your business Dylan!"

"Whoa Lil, don't get snappy. I was just curious."

Hannah just watched the two as they glared at each other. Lila was the first one to break away, which made him smirk. Before he left, he looked at her and winked. The girl that was following him just whined and began to pull his arm. Once he was out of the classroom, Lila relaxed.

"Who was that guy Lila? He looked like a jerk." Hannah asked, looking at her new friend.

Lila just sighed and looked down at her hands. "That's Dylan. He's my brother."

Hannah just stared at her new friend. That playboy was her brother! That jerk that had that stupid girl following him was her brother. It was just mind blowing. Hannah just slumped in her chair. The class went by and all she could concentrate on was the stupid boy.

At the end of class, Lila and Hannah talked for a few minutes before going separate ways. Lila had Vocal Ensemble III for 7th period, which was near the gym. Hannah had Art III, which was near the front of the school. The two said their goodbyes, exchanged phone numbers and walked away with a smile.

Hannah was walking down the halls to the Art room when she felt a hand grasp her shoulder and pull her towards a warm body. Startled, she looked up and gasped. It was Lila's brother, the jerk from 6th period!

"Happy to see me?" He said, as he looked down at her.

"You're going to see how happy in a minute, if you don't take your hand off me." Hannah said, looking over at the hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now. You don't want to do that when we are right in front of the dean's office. What would they say if you slapped me on your first day here, Hannah?" Dylan said, leaning closer to her ear.

Hannah just lowered her hand and kept walking. "I don't remember telling you my name. Nor, do I remember us being on a first name basis."

"Well, it's not every day that this school gets a new student. Everyone knows your name. I'm just glad that you aren't ugly as sin. In fact, you are quite a looker." He said, as he pulled away from her just in time. He just laughed and began to back up when he saw her hand swing at him. "Temper, temper Hannah. What would the dean think? He's right over there you know." He said, pointed behind her.

Hannah just froze and turned slowly. When she looked in the direction that he was pointing, her anger towards the boy increased. In front of her was the door to the men's bathroom. When she turned around to give him a piece of her mind, she saw him walking away from her. '_There is no way that Lila is related to that.. that .. big .. dumbhead! I won't believe it.'_

Growling, she turned and continued her trek to class. If she had turned around again, she would have seen Dylan looking at her back with a small smile on his face.

"See ya tomorrow, new kid." He said, as he watched her plow her way to 7th period.

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd 

_(Allison's Day)_

A young woman was hunched over in the cold, dark lab. Not over the usual microscope, but hunched over a pager. She came to the lab to help the department, since they didn't have patient. After the second set of tests, she gave up.

Allison was so intent on watching the pager at the moment, that she didn't notice that she was not alone in the lab. A set of intense eyes were fixed on her, the body that the eyes belonged too was standing beside her.

House watched her stare at the pager like she was going to catch it doing something miraculous. He knew what she was doing without even asking. It was one of the benefits of working with the most organized person in the world. Every calendar was marked, **Hannah's First Day**. So, while Cameron watched the pager, House stood back and watched her.

A few more minutes ticked by before House couldn't take it anymore. Why watch when he could have so much fun with this?

'_She's fine. Everything's ok. You have nothing to worry about.'_

"You know, if you stare at it long enough it will catch fire." House said in her ear, making her jump.

"Jesus House!" Allison cried, jolting out of her daze. "You would think that a man with a cane would make more noise." She said, turning back to the microscope.

"Oh, I make noise alright. You were just "on a level" with your pager." House said, smirking at her. "I was about to leave you two alone."

"Sorry, it won't happen again." She said, as she began to pick up her pager.

"Leave it." House said, pushing the pager away from her hand. He looked into her eyes for a second before turning his head to the door. He thumped his cane on the ground loudly before starting again.

"This is what frustrates me the most about you. Cameron, your child is at a new school. She is in a new situation. You have every **right** to be worried. Don't be nice and tell me sorry. Tell me to shove it, keep staring at your pager and be a worried parent!"

Allison was about to apologize again, but a look from House made her shut her mouth again. "Don't you dare apologize." He warned her before turning and going towards the door.

"Oh, I have to leave at 3:00 to pick her up from school." She called to him as he was leaving the lab.

"Don't you have the late shift today?" House asked her without looking back.

"Oh! That's right. Maybe I can get Foreman to get her or Chase."

House turned and looked at her with sharp eyes, "You're thinking about letting Chase pick up your 15 year old Daughter? Are you insane? Do you happen to remember that she look's almost exactly like you?"

Allison just sighed and leaned her back on the table, looking up at the ceiling. He was right, that was a stupid idea.

"I'll take care of it." House said, leaving the lab and a bewildered immunologist to wonder exactly what just happened.

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd 

At 3:00 House limped out of the hospital to his car. But not before being stopped by Hitler on the way out.

"House! Clinic Duty! Three Hours today with your name on them." Cuddy called as he ignored her.

"Can't, got a hot chick to pick up from school." House said, turning towards his boss.

"School? Why in the world would you be going near a school? Or a kid for that matter?" She asked, looking utterly confused. After a few minutes of looking at his nervous stance, the light dawned on her. "Cameron's kid." Cuddy said, her eyes widening as she looked at him. "You're picking up Cameron's kid from school? And she is ok with this?"

"It was either me or the lecherous aussie."

"Ahh the greater of two evils, I see." Cuddy said, "But how on earth did you even get her to get you to do it?" Cuddy pondered, looking at him.

House just stood there, looking to the side. His body was rigid with anxiety, and he looked nervous. "Oh my god. You offered, didn't you?"

"Well, I figured if I did this for her, then maybe I would get a little something as a thank you." He said, winking at her and smirking. Cuddy just sighed and turned to walk to her office.

"Just remember the clinic hours and try not to kill her." Cuddy said opening the door to her office.

House just rolled his eyes and went out the front doors to his car. He just hoped that no one else had seen him leaving either.

'_House is leaving to pick up a kid. Wait? Cameron has a kid?'_ The watcher said, walking to the elevator. As the observer stepped on the elevator, her smiled. It seemed like it was time for Dr. Wilson to pay a visit to a certain immunologist.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

_(Present time with Hannah)_

Hannah smiled as she left the Art room once the bell rang. One thing that Hannah was pleased to say that she could share with her father was a love of art. Her talent, she received from him. After five minutes in the class, Hannah realized that she loved the class and the teacher in it.

Mrs. Hinlenson, such a character. She reminded her of Professor Trelawney, the Divination Teacher in the Harry Potter books. From the "off" personality to the way she still her hair. The woman was a crazy woman but an artistic genius.

All and all a wonderful day at school, she made a friend. Loved all her classes. The workload was just perfect, not a thing was negative.

As she walked to her locker, she stopped. There, across from her locker was that stupid boy and the dumb, gum smacking girl! She was definitely showing that she could do other things with her mouth than smacking gum.

'_What a stupid … git!'_ Hannah thought to herself. Git? What British movie did she hear that from? She just fumed more when she saw him open his eyes and wink at her, as he was still kissing the stupid girl!

Through her haze, she almost missed Lila. Looking over at her and turning away from the scene, she smiled. "Let's get our books and go! My mom is picking me up."

Lila just nodded her head and glared at her brother. Dylan just shrugged his shoulders and pushed the girl off him. Brother and sister stared each other down, before Lila broke away. Dylan patted her head as he walked by her.

"See you at home Lil. Oh, and tell your friend, Later, for me." He said, walking away from her without looking back.

When Hannah came back to the front, Lila was still glaring down the hall. "Whoa there, did the temperature just get colder over here?" She said with a smile

Lila just blushed and looked to her shoes. "Hey! Don't worry; I think he's a dofus too. Let's go wait outside."

Hannah opened the doors and smiled. It was sunny outside and perfect. Lila seemed to have a gleam in her eye too. "We can wait here for my mom."

"Stay with her too long and you might turn into a doctor after all." Came a scruffy voice from behind them, his blue eyes intently watching the girl next to Hannah.

Hannah froze and turned around. In front of her was Dr. House in all his glory. He was wearing a rolling stones t-shirt with a tan blazer and a pair of jeans. He was currently looking right at Lila, she noticed.

" Sigh is there a reason fro you too be here or are you looking for a job?" Hannah said, rolling her eyes. "And what are you talking about?"

"Lilandra McAffree, daughter of Dr. Robert McAffree. The Dean of Medicine for UMC of Princeton." House explained, nodding towards her friend. Seeing the look that Hannah gave him, he raised his hand in defeat. "Long story, involves a cane, a car, and an insane amount of alcohol. You should ask your father sometime." He said as he nodded again to Lila. He just turned and began walking towards the red convertible parked by the side of the road.

Hannah just watched him leave with wide eyes. "I think he's here for you, Hannah." A small voice said, looking up at her.

"You coming? Sick people to treat here!" House called, looking back to Hannah.

"I guess so. I'll call you tonight." Hannah said, looking at Lila. "See you tomorrow!"

Lila just looked after her and waved, even after the convertible roared to life, and flew away from the school. She turned her head, when she heard the horn of her father's car. The driver had the door open for her by the time she came to the car.

"Good Afternoon Father." She said to her father.

"Lila, did you have a good day?" the man replied, nodding his head at the driver to be on their way.

"Yes sir. I made a new friend today." Lila said, looking at her father. He was currently looking out the window. Lila just sighed and slumped in her seat, silently missing the vibrance of her new friend.

Hmd hmd hmd hmd hmd hmd hmd 

"So, are you going to let me in on why you are here instead of my mom or am I going to have to guess?" Hannah said, looking over at him.

"Guessing is so much fun!" House said, shifting gears. "And I'll give you a hint. It's not green and you can't wear it."

"Oh darn, that just leaves so much to play with." Hannah said, "So, what do you want from my mom?" She smirked at him knowingly.

"I'm shocked! Aren't I able to do something nice once in a while?"

"I'm just surprised that the car didn't catch fire when you said the word nice." Hannah said

"Well, I felt that I should test the "fire" resistance of the car. Looks like it passed." House said, as pulled into the garage. The two sat in silence as he parked in his parking space.

"Thanks for picking me up." Hannah said, before he got out of the car.

House didn't say anything, but his eyes bore into hers for a moment. Cameron's kid looked so much like her it was uncanny. He truthfully had no idea why he picked her up. He just felt that he needed too. As he closed the door, he said a quiet, 'Your Welcome' and walked towards the doors to the hospital.

"Now, for the fun part." House said, looking at her. "Looking for mommy, while avoiding Hitler and the Boy Wonder." He said to her.

The pair managed to get into the hospital and in the elevator without being stopped. As House limped out of the elevator, he smelled a familiar smell and started to limp faster.

He would know that smell until the day he died. That light, floral smell that used to make his heart speed up, but now only fueled his anger. Stacy was close, which meant that he wanted to get away. For once, he wanted to get away and towards something else. That something else had everything to do with why he actually went on a limb to help someone today and with the person trying to catch up to him.

"What's up?" Hannah asked, trying for once to keep up with him. "You booked it, like the devil was on your tail."

"Someone I **do not** want to see today." House said, turning towards her but not stopping.

As the two walked towards his office, he noticed two things. One was that avoiding the Boy Wonder would be impossible today. And Two, Hitler had returned from the grave and looked too happy.

Currently, Wilson was glaring at Cameron. While, Cuddy was smirking at him.

"A party without me? For shame!" House said, coming into the conference room.

Wilson just looked at him with a glare that could freeze hell. House just sighed; this was so not going to be pretty.

"You owe me." Was all he said, but stayed sitting at the table. He looked at Cameron as well. "And you should have told me, period."

Cuddy just watched Wilson glare at the two. Cameron was looking like a child being scalded by a parent. House was just being House, but she could tell that he was also in the same boat. But, it was the figure behind him that suddenly caught all her attention.

"Oh my god! She looks just like you!" Cuddy squealed and rushed to a younger Cameron's side. House was quick to her away from the woman before he was pushed over.

"Um Hi?" was all Hannah could say, when the woman came to stand in front of her.

"Lisa Cuddy, it's nice to meet you." Cuddy said, looking down at her. "I have a meeting to get too, House clinic duty now, Wilson chill out and Cameron give you daughter a hug. Bye now."

"Hitler?" Hannah said, looking at House.

House just smirked but stopped once he saw the looks that Wilson and Cameron were giving him. "What?"

Hmd hmd hmd hmd hmd 

Allison pushed out her chair and stood up. She walked up to Hannah and gave her a hug. In her mind's eye, she could feel Wilson staring a whole in her back. Stepping to the side, she half turned towards him and smiled, "Wilson, meet my daughter, Hannah."

Hannah just stared at Wilson, staring at her. Internally, she wanted to say something snappy at him. But she had manners and used them. She could wait and see what he had too say, or someone could beat her to it.

"This is where you say something like "Hello" back, Wilson. Geez, some people have no manner." House said, smirking at Wilson.

"Well, excuse me but if I was shocked for a moment. I mean they could be twins, House." He said, looking over at House's 'bored' face. "You can't tell me that you didn't do the same when you saw them together."

"Nope." House said, not noticing that Hannah and Allison were nodding their heads 'yes' at Wilson. House saw Wilson smirk and turned to see the girls looking too innocent. "Traitors." He muttered.

"It's nice to meet you Hannah." Wilson said, coming to stand in front of her and holding his hand out. Hannah smiled and shook his hand lightly.

Allison took this moment to look at the clock. "I need to get back down to the clinic and work my last few hours. Hannah, you can go to the café if you want to start your homework." She said, as she started ushering her out of the conference room.

"She can stay here." House said, getting up and limping towards the door that they were standing at. "I think she's safe." He said, turning to Hannah. House just looked down at her. "You won't touch anything, will you?"

"I think I can handle it. But I would take the ipod with you. It might get crazy in here if you left it." Hannah said, putting her book bag on the table in front of her.

"If you are a good girl, I might teach you about big people music." House said, lowering his head towards her with humor in his blue eyes.

"And if you are you good doctor, I might tell you what


	14. Chapter 14

Author Note: Here is the next chapter everyone Thanks for the reviews. I'm sorry this one is late, my grandfather passed away on Wednesday. A moment of silence He was a wonderful man and taught me everything I know. I will miss him very much

Now, on to story talk. I hope everyone is enjoying the story so far. It's going to get very interesting in the next few chapters Wink Wink

So, leave lots of reviews. Tell me what you like/don't like Keep reading and most of all .. Have fun reading it

Disclaimer: Fox and House, MD do not belong to me

**Chapter 14: Hannah's First Date? **

Hannah nibbled on the end of her pencil, while working on her Calculus Homework. Equations and Laws worked through her mind at lightening speed. She sighed as she looked at the clock. She looked at her homework notebook, to check her progress. It was now 4:30 and her mother wouldn't be off until 7 pm. Her French, English and Statistics homework were done and checked in no time at all. That left Chemistry and Calculus, her two favorite subjects.

Foreman had already left for the day, she knew that because he stopped and talked to her for a minute. He also brought her a soda and some chips, which saved her from wondering around the hospital to search for food.

That left one person on her mother's team that she had yet to meet. Hannah leaned back in her chair and wondered what the last person was like. She had only heard snips of what the other's thought about him. Most of it wasn't good; of course most of it came from House. No surprise there.

Hannah shook her head and began to focus on her homework again, unaware of the person that was staring at her through the glass.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"_There she is, I thought she was supposed to be in the clinic." _Thought Robert Chase, as he watched "Cameron" through the glass. _'She's just a woman, Chase. Go and ask her!' _He said as he talked himself into movement.

Chase opened the door and walked up to the table. Smiling slightly, he put his hands on her chair and peered over her shoulder. He was oblivious to the way the she seemed to freeze.

"Why on earth are you doing Calculus homework, Cameron?" He asked, completely puzzled at what he saw.

"Umm. That's because it's my homework?" "Cameron replied, not looking up at him.

"Uh, aren't you passed the AP Calculus classes Cameron?" He asked, pulling out the chair next to her to sit down.

"Well, you see. That's the thing." She said, looking at him for the first time. "I'm not exactly Cameron." A piece of her hair fell in front of her eyes as she watched him carefully.

Chase looked startled for a second, before tucking the piece of hair behind her ear. It was true; she did look a little younger today. Chase, of course thought nothing of it.

"Cameron I was wondering if…" He said, looking her in the eyes.

"Robert Chase! What in the hell do you think you are doing?" Came the angry voice of Cameron, who was now standing at the door.

Chase, now completely surprised, jolted so fast out of the chair that it fell to the floor. He looked from Cameron to Cameron and blinked. Cameron was now standing in front of him while the younger Cameron was looking down at her hands now.

House had come to stand in her previous place with a smirk on his face. "Isn't it obvious Cameron? He is moving up in the world. He went from thirteen year old cancer patients to fifteen year old high school students."

Cameron turned to House with fire in her eyes. His blue eyes widened, as he stepped back carefully towards the open door. "I will have nothing from you Dr. House! Go to the clinic, now!" She screeched as she pointed to the door.

House just stared at her before numbly turning and leaving the room. Inwardly, he wanted to stay and watch the fireworks light. But at this moment in time, his sweet Cameron is now a fighting mother Cameron. Cameron was scary now and even bitter, masochistic doctors knew when to run away.

This left Cameron, Chase and Hannah to look at each other. Cameron was still fuming, Hannah was still embarrassed and Chase was still thoroughly confused.

"If you are there, then who is that?" Chase said, trying to back away from Cameron with his hands in the air in a 'peace' gesture.

"That is my daughter, Robert Chase! Why on earth were you touching my daughter?" Cameron said, advancing on him like an angry lioness that was protecting a cub.

"She's you're what?" Chase said, looking at the girl at the table as he rounded the table trying to get away from Cameron. In the midst of running away, he took a good look at the girl and gasped. "Sweet Mary! She looks just like you." He said, turning to Cameron.

"Mary isn't going to want you once I get though with you Robert!" Cameron said, advancing on him. A small body in front of her abruptly stopped her, when the haze cleared she saw Hannah.

"Mom. He didn't know. It was an honest mistake." Hannah said, trying to placate her mom. "We look like twins, he didn't mean anything by it."

Hannah looked at Chase, who just dumbly nodded. He was still backing up slightly away from Cameron.

Cameron closed her eyes and breathed deeply. She turned and walked to the table and sat down. When she looked up, she looked from Hannah to Chase. Chase still looked like he was about to bolt, while Hannah was pulling a Cameron. Trying to calm everyone down. She would recognize that technique anywhere.

"Now, mother. Why don't you introduce me, instead of trying to kill him?" Hannah said, walking over to her.

Cameron just scuffed and rolled her eyes. "Alright" she said in a dejected voice, like a child who just got in trouble.

"Chase, even though you have already met my daughter," she began.

"Mother." Hannah chided, rolling her eyes and folding her arms in front of her.

"She's yours alright, she can even do that thing that you do when you're aggravated. I thought no one could do that." Chase said, sitting in her chair with a thump. "Unbelievable."

Cameron just looked at Chase and actually felt a little sorry for him. She didn't mean to lose it, she just saw him too close to her. He was too close for comfort. Both were surprised when Cameron bolted up and looked at Hannah.

Chase looked like he was ready to run again when she moved faster than he had even seen her move.

"I yelled at him didn't I?" Cameron said, looking at Hannah with terrified eyes.

"Yeah, you even sent him to the clinic. I hope you never send me to my room like that. I would have nightmares for the rest of my life." Hannah said, telling her mother the truth. She watched as her mom stood in a daze. "This is where you should go down and apologize."

"Right." Allison said, giving her a quick hug before rushing out of the room.

Chase stood watching for a moment, before finding his voice. "Hey! Where's my apology?" He asked looking to Hannah.

"I think you're lucky to be leaving the hospital at all tonight." She said, looking over at him. Chase just watched her go back to her homework before packing up and leaving for the day. He wasn't going to stay around any longer, just in case Cameron came back. There was no telling what would happen once she caught up with House.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"Umm are you going to check my daughter's throat?" The woman asked, pointing to her daughter on the table. Currently, the doctor was sitting in the chair across from them with a game boy in his hands.

"Uh Sure." House said, as he looked up from his screen at the child. "Yeah, it's still there and I'm assuming that it still hurts." After a few minutes, he sighed and began to get up.

"Where are you going?" the mother asked, when she saw him limp to the door.

"Getting cool doctor stuff while you scream at your daughter." House said, not turning to look at her.

"She's sick, why would I yell at her?" The mother asked, looking confused.

"Because she likely has mono, or did you not notice the hickeys on her neck?" House said, pointing his cane at the patient's neck. On the young girls neck were light to dark red blotches. "Unless one of her parent's put those there. Then, that would be a whole new set of papers."

"Hillary Rachel Madison!" The mother screeched as the daughter on the table burst into tears.

At that House closed the door and began to give the chart to the nurse. "Make sure you do a strep and mono test on room 1."

Grabbing another chart, he paused and looked at the nurse. "I would give them a few minutes. Just to be safe."

House opened the door and rolled his eyes. It seemed that the fates had it for him today, another pregnant woman. _'What is it with me and mothers today' _House thought to himself shuddering when he remembered the look that Cameron gave him.

The exam went relatively normal for House. He ignored the sobbing, pregnant mother while she talked to him. When he looked over at the door, he saw Cameron come towards the room.

House turned his head quickly and looked at the wall. The patient was staring as the woman came in and talked to the doctor.

"Now, you see" He said to the woman on the table, "This doctor looks normal but she was once like you. Pregnancy made her insane! Then, it made her yell at her crippled boss! " House said pointing at Cameron. "Don't turn out like her please."

Cameron just rolled her eyes and looked at the mother to be. "Don't mind him. He is just hurt that he got yelled at today."

"Am Not."

"Yes, you are, House."

"Well, you should have been in my place. You were scary." House said in a child-like voice. "It was like you were possessed. You had evil beams of fire in your eyes! I swear."

"Look, I didn't come here to argue. I just came to apologize for my behavior. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Cameron said, leaning of the counter.

"God! Why on earth are you apologizing? You should have castrated him! You do this all the time, Cameron!" House yelled, turning from her and limping over to the stool. "Granted, you shouldn't have yelled at me. I'm far too gentle to be yelled at."

"Rrright." Cameron said, rolling her eyes at him.

Both seemed to have ignored the patient, who was watching them intently. It was clearly obvious that they were attracted to each other. They bickered like an old married couple.

Cameron realized that they had an audience and blushed, "I need to go finish my charts."

"Oh please. She is going to have a lot more people staring at her in a place more private than this in a few weeks." House said, pointing at his patient. "No offense."

"None taken." She said, smiling at the doctor for the first time.

"Just the same, I need to go. I am sorry that I snapped at you." Allison said, before leaving the room. "Oh and Congratulations."

House just grunted as he turned towards his patient. She was watching the door that the nice doctor just went through.

"I like her." The patient said, looking over at House, who was now looking through the blinds of the exam room.

"Me too." House said, as he limped over to the stool in front of his patient. "Now, let's see what's wrong with the next crazy mom."

The patient just smirked at him before lying on the table again.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House limped out of the exam room and gave his charts to the nurses. Tired and ready to go home, he limped to the elevator. He pressed the button with his cane and silently prayed that he wouldn't run into any more mothers today.

Instead, he ran into an upset oncologist.

"God, what have I done to deserve this day?" House said, looking up.

"There are so many ways that I could answer that question. I could list a big one today alone." Wilson said, looking at House with his arms crossed.

"Coming in today? Is that the one?" House said, looking over at him with an innocent face.

Wilson just looked over at him with a look that would freeze hell itself. "How about the person in your conference room doing their homework."

"And I thought I hired Chase just for his looks." House replied, limping onto the elevator.

"House."

"What? It wasn't my place to say." House said, looking at him.

"Like that's ever stopped you before. It's like you're in lov…" Wilson began to say before halting and looking over at House. "You're in love with her." He said as House began to walk away.

"Nah, I like them young but that's too young."

Wilson just walked a little faster and came to stop in front of him. "Not her, but her mother."

Wilson just watched House as he tightened his grip on his cane. It was funny, how obvious House was. He was hooked.

"Now, that we have traveled down the path of destruction. Let's just remember that I am not in love with her!" House said one last time, before turning and walking to his office.

The two doctors stopped and looked in the office at the small figure sitting at the table. It would seem that Hannah had finished her homework. She had her legs curled under the table, her arms were folded and her head was resting slightly on her arms and table. Her hair was slightly covering her eyes and face, but the two men could tell that she was asleep.

Even House could say that she was the most adorable sight that he had ever seen. He could only imagine Cameron sleeping like that at night, nestled up against his shoulder. Wilson interrupted his daydream, when he put his hand on his shoulder.

House jolted slightly, which made Wilson laugh. "You're getting worse with lying in your old age." He said, before turning and walking towards his office. "Oh, and I'll be over at your house at 8 tonight."

Wilson smiled and turned to walk to his office. House just looked at him and sighed. This was so not his day.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

He was supposed to be getting ready to go home. He was supposed to be playing his game boy or listening to his ipod. He was not supposed to be watching her sleep.

The doctor in him wanted her to get up and lay on his couch, next to his desk. But, it wasn't the doctor in him that wanted to just let her sleep. The same feeling engulfed him before when he saw Chase too close to her.

He looked at her and felt feelings of protection, come from nowhere. _'I'm soo getting soft.'_ He thought to himself as he moved to shake her shoulder slightly.

Hannah opened her eyes and looked up. Jerking up slightly, she looked at House. "I'm sorry. I just finished my homework and I was tired. I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Oh please, I was soo hoping that you weren't entirely like your mother. Just shut it and let me continue to believe that you are still cool." House sighed, leaning his chin on his cane.

Hannah rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, while he watched her. "It is a little unnerving to have someone stare at you while trying to wake up."

"Just pretend that I'm not here."

"Rright." Hannah said, rolling her eyes at him.

House just shook his head and chuckled. Looking at her again, he smirked. "I'm going to ask your mom out, again."

"And you want me to talk her out of it. Or is it that you need my permission?" Hannah asked, looking at House with sly eyes.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go with us?" House asked, looking towards his office.

Hannah just stared at him with her mouth slightly opened. "You want me to go out with you and my mom?" Hannah asked, trying to grasp what he was asking.

"Yep."

"Wow." Hannah said. She was about to come up with a witty retort but when she looked at him, she stopped. The normally composed doctor actually looked nervous. Granted, his face told nothing. But his body language and eyes told her that he was actually nervous. "Sure. I'll come along."

"Right. I'll pick up both up at 6 on Friday." House said, as he limped to his desk and retrieved his bag. As he limped out the door, he turned to her and smirked. "Be sure to pass this on for me, Thanks."

Hannah just nodded and watched him leave. She was sitting in the same spot when Allison came walking through the room getting ready to leave for the night.

Allison, puzzled at her daughter's dazed expression, waved a hand in front of her face. "Are you with me, space cadet?"

"Huh? Oh yeah." Hannah said, shaking her head before getting her bags ready to leave.

"You ok? You seem kind of out of it." Allison asked, waiting for her at the door.

"I may be mistaking but I think we both have dates on Friday."

"What? With who?" Allison asked, as they walked to the elevator.

"House."

Allison looked at her for a minute before laughing. Hannah stood and watched her mother burst into a fit of giggles. She seemed to be laughing so hard that tears could be seen gathering in her eyes. Just when the elevator stopped, she seemed to begin to collect herself.

"I don't think that was the reaction that he was probably looking for, maybe that was why he told me to tell you." Hannah said, looking over at her mother.

Allison just chuckled and smiled, "Probably."

_**This chapter is dedicated to the memory of Myles Alderman. **_

_**He will be missed. Love you Papa. **_

_**02/22/22 – 12/28/05. **_


	15. Chapter 15

Author Note: Here's the new Chappie! It was fun to right and it seemed to flow well when I proofed it. We'll see what you all think. Thanks so much for all the reviews! I hope you all review and tell me what you think ..

Disclaimer: Fox and House are not mine.

**Chapter 15: Double Trouble Friday**

_August 22,2005 5:00 P.M._

"Uh huh. Yep. I'm fine. I promise that I am fine. School's fine. Of course I'm doing good, duh. Yeah, she still lives in the same apartment. I like it here; I am slowly turning my room into a shrine for a multitude of rock bands. You would be proud of it. Of course, I had to set aside a spot for 'The Bangles' or else mom would have a fit. You should see it sometime." Hannah sighed, as she talked on her cell phone. Hannah's eyes widened and she sat up on the couch. "You're what? Whoa Whoa. Hold on a minute. Don't you dare hang up on me!" Hannah yelled in the phone, only getting a dead tone. "Dad? Daddy?" She asked in a small voice.

Hannah sat on the couch, staring at her cell phone. "Oh dear."

Hannah put her phone back in her purse and flopped back on the couch. Now, she had to tell her mom that dad was coming for a visit in a few days. Oh, well. It could wait. She still had a few days until he got here; let's just concentrate on having fun tonight.

"Ok. How does this look?" Allison said, coming in to the living room to show off her outfit. She was wearing 3 inch black heels with a mid-length khaki skirt and a maroon crew neck.

"Jeez, don't you have anything fun in that closet?" Hannah whined, looking at her mom. Hannah just sighed at her mother's blank stare. "I just don't see how you can even try to date someone that wears a rolling stones t-shirt and jeans too work, when you are dressed like Vp Barbie all the time!"

"Well, this is as relaxing as it gets." Allison sighed, looking at Hannah.

"Then it's up to me then." Hannah said, getting up out of the couch and going to stand next to her. She grabbed her hand and tugged her down the hall. "Now, go get those low-rider jeans that I saw in your closet and come back here."

Hannah shooed her away and into her room. When she went to her chest, she opened the bottom drawer and pulled out some of her t-shirts that she bought at Hot Topics and Gadzooks. "Hmm? I bet he will have some sort of rock shirt on, then that leaves .. aha!"

Hannah pulled out a couple of t-shirts and laid them on the bed. One was a white and black shirt that had mid-length sleeve's, it had "The Beatles" across the chest of the shirt. Not too tight and not too loose. The other one was a Pink Floyd T-shirt "The dark side of the moon". It was black and shorter. "This was definitely," she said, holding up the pink Floyd shirt. To complete the outfit would be a pair of her black doc martin's and a belt that she made herself. It consisted of laminated movie ticket stuff that was copied in black and white.

A soft knock on the door signaled her mother's arrival. She already had the jeans and in a black camisole. She also didn't seem very sure about what her child was going to do to her.

"Oh, don't worry. I will save the drastic stuff for your honeymoon." Hannah said, handing the shirt, shoes and belt to her. "Now, be a good mother and put these on. I know you can french braid, so braid your hair."

At that, she shooed her mother to her room again and went into the living room again. Hannah was quite proud of the outfit she picked out for her and thought it was too cool that they would be dressed alike.

Hannah had on an olive green t-shirt with the "Ramones" on it, and a blue jean shirt with it. She had tan colored tights and her tan doc martins to complete her outfit. Very cool and comfy, that was her motto. Her mother was still changing when she heard the tell – tale rapping of a cane on the front door.

A slight flutter of nervousness swept through her body, as silly as it seemed. It was just the person that her mother liked and the outcome of this meeting would likely either pass or fail any chance of a future for them. If they all can't get along together then that would be the end of it. _"No pressure, no pressure at all. Well-done Hannah. Real smooth." _She sighed and rolled her eyes to herself as she opened the door.

When she opened the door, she almost laughed out loud. House was standing in faded blue jeans, a black suit jacket and a charcoal colored "Lynyrd Skynyrd" T-shirt. Complete with his gray Nike's and his cane. They would be the band gang tonight.

"Cool shirt." Was all he said as he came into the apartment.

"Back at ya." Hannah said, closing the door. When she turned, she almost ran into House. Who was at this moment, staring at something in the hallway. Hannah side - stepped to stand beside him, she didn't need to see where he was looking. Hannah already knew what he was looking at.

House was staring at one of his greatest fantasies. Allison was in a Pink Floyd T-shirt, granted that in the dreams she was in his t-shirt. But this is just as good. "Your doing I presume?" He asked quietly, not taking his eyes off Cameron as she walked down the hall.

"Yep." Hannah said, turning to him.

"You have my permission to apologize all you want. Nothing could take you off my cool list now." He said, limping towards Cameron.

"Well, that's good to know. I can sleep at night now"

Allison stood in front of him and smiled. "It doesn't look too odd, does it?" She asked, not looking up at him.

House just tilted his head and smirked. Oh the snarky comments he could provide. But, he just couldn't find it in himself to do it. "You look fine. Now, if I could only get you too dress that way for work." Well, maybe a slight remark was needed.

Allison just smiled and picked up her purse. "So, what are we doing?"

"Eating and a movie." Was all he said before leading the way out the door.

"Cool! What movie?" Hannah said, following him down the hall. "Do I get to pick?"

"No."

"But .."

"Nope."

"I'm the kid, I should get to pick the movie." Hannah pretended to whine, coming to stand beside him in the elevator.

House held the elevator, while Cameron caught up with them. "I'm the cripple, "C" comes before "K". Therefore, I get to pick."

"M-o-m-m! He's picking on me." Hannah pretended to whine, snuggling up to Allison as she walked in the elevator.

"But, she started it!" House whined, looking at her with puppy eyes.

"Now, you too stop before I turn us around and we go home." Allison said, pointing to both of them with mock anger.

"Yes mom." They both replied to her, before making faces at each other.

"I saw that." Allison said, as she left the elevator towards the door.

"See? Demonic possession." House said to Hannah, in a hushed tone.

"I heard that too." Allison said, opening the door leading the three out of the apartment building.

Allison walked out and stopped short. There was no red car and no bike. "How did you get here?" 

"Teleportation." House said, limping away from the two and going to a Silver Bmw. When they didn't follow him, he rolled his eyes and looked over at them. "I didn't steal it." Still no movement from the two, "Look, we can thank the boy wonder for the ride with bling."

Allison just smirked and beckoned Hannah to follow her to the car. When the two got in, they heard House mutter 'women' under her breath.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Dinner was wonderful. The three of them pulled into the drive way and Hannah almost squealed with delight. The wonderful red chili sign was above them.

"I love this restaurant!" She said excitedly, moving over to the door to get out.

"Oh, well. I guess we can't go here." House said, putting the car back in drive. "Time to leave."

"Gahhhh! M-o-m-m!" Hannah whined, but have a playful gleam in her eyes.

"House." Allison said, in a soft, no-nonsense voice. He turned to look at her with widened eyes but when she turned her head, he saw her smiling at him.

"Mean, Dr. Cameron. Very mean." House said, turning off the car. Hannah just smirked and got out of the car. She stood by the door while Allison and House walked together to the door.

"Welcome to Chili's. How many today?" The hostess said with a smile.

"Three." House said, coming to stand beside Allison. The hostess took three menus and led them to a booth in the corner. House slid across the booth, putting his leg up on the opposite side. Just before Allison began to say anything, he tugged on her elbow to pull her down to sit beside him.

The three ordered and waited on food. While they were waiting they began to discuss the movie choices. Which was more difficult than even House would have believed.

"So, what choices do we have?" Hannah asked, looking at House.

House was about to tell her when Allison piped up and fished out a black spiral notebook from her purse. Hannah just smirked at House's puzzled expression.

"What is that, your homework?" House asked, his curiosity spiking.

"My life" , was all she said before turning to the last page in the book.

"Seems like a tiny life, no fun there." House said, looking over at her.

"Ahh, but that's my you perfect the art of writing tiny." Allison said, turning her head to look at him with a smug smile on her face.

House just looked at her for a minute. It was in that moment that the true Cameron came out to him. He had previously assumed that Hannah got her spunkiness from her father, but no longer. This Cameron, he liked. Despite of himself, he let a small smile show on his normally serious face.

"What?" Allison asked, noticing he was still looking at her with his intense eyes. While normally, his eyes were cold and calculating, she could see a hint of happiness there.

"Are you going to kiss? Because if you are, let me get my phone out." Hannah inquired, as she stared at them over her glass of lemonade. She smiled when her mother swung away from him, while he gave her a withering look.

"Not cool." He muttered.

"Now, on with movies." Hannah said, gesturing to her mother's book again.

"Ok, let's see. These are all around the same time." Allison said, reading the book. "We have "Red Eye".

Allison and Hannah pause and say with dreamy faces, "Mmm. Cillian Murphy."

"Nope." House said, while looking towards the door.

"Fantastic Four" she continued

Sigh "Jessica Alba." House said, with his eyes closed and his head back against the booth.

"Not in your life." Allison said, without even looking up from the book.

"Ah, come on! She is going to be wearing spandex!" House whined, pleading to her.

"No, next. 'Batman Begins'." Allison said.

"Cillian Murphy." Allison spoke up in her dreamy tone.

"Christian Bale," Hannah said, at the same time.

"Rachel Adams." Piped up House.

They all looked at each other for a few minutes before shaking their heads. Allison just sighed and looked at the book again.

"The Land of the Dead."

"Ooh. George Romero." Hannah said, which caused House to look over at her. "What? Do you think I don't know anything about movies?" she said, looking over at House.

"The young one knows Romero, that's refreshing." House said, nudging Allison with his elbow.

"Well, I learned from the master." Hannah said, flowing her hand gracefully towards her mother.

"Now this is new." House exclaimed, looking over at Cameron.

"What? Did you think that I only watched chic flicks? My life doesn't revolve around drama, House." Allison said, looking up and seeing the food come over. "If I remember correctly, I am not the one who watches General Hospital religiously every day."

"Purely scientific research." He replied, while getting his silverware out to start eating.

"R-right." Spoke Hannah and Allison at the same time.

The rest of the dinner was spent eating. During dinner House continued to debate the seriousness of General Hospital in the Princeton-Plainsboro Hospital with the two girls, he didn't win.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The trio left the theater much later with a look of awe of their faces.

"Best." Hannah started.

"Movie." House continued.

"Ever." Allison ended.

"What are you talking about? You spent the whole movie hiding in his sleeve, mom." Hannah said, turning to look at her.

Allison was fixing to deny it when House looked over at her and shook his head. "Yes, you did. You can't dispute that. Sorry Charlie, no golden ticket for you."

"This is not fair." She cried. After a few minutes, she pointed at Hannah and said, "you! You're supposed to be banding with me not him."

"It seems that she also learned who to side with from you as well." House said, while limping towards Hannah. When he got in front of her, he leaned down slightly and looked at her. "I hate kids." He said as he watched her deflate a tad. "Which is why I don't consider you as one. You can be a young adult. "

At that she smiled and he limped to the car with the two women in tow. "He's pretty cool." Hannah said, leaning her head towards her mother.

"Yeah, he can be." Allison said at her.

"Look, you two can talk about me all night long. Let's just wait until after I get you both home and get some coffee." House called out from the car.

They both grinned and walked over to the car. Once they were all bulked in and on their way. Allison looked over at him and said, "So, I didn't know we agreed on coffee tonight?"

"Shh! Not in front of the little adult." House said, leaning over towards Allison.

"Oh come on you guys, I may be a teenager but I'm not an idiot." Hannah said, while looking out the window.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The car pulled in the empty space and House moved to get out of the car. Hannah got out of the car and walked over to the sidewalk to wait for them. House walked up to the sidewalk and waited for Allison to get out.

When she walked up to him, he looked down at her. He looked like he was contemplating something. "If you want to do something just do it. Don't over analyze everything all the time. For once, do something that your mind thinks is stupid."

When she looked at him, she noticed that his other hand seemed to be moving towards her. It was his indecision that spurned her. She knew then that with him, she would have to meet half way until he was ready. She slowly put her hand in his and smiled up at him.

House watched her eyes light up and reveled in the fact that he could do this still. He could make people angry, cry or break. But, right now he was thrilled to know that he was the one to give her that smile.

Hannah just watched them through the whole process and came to an understanding. They were both mending inside and out. House needed her mom and probably herself on a certain level. Her mother also needed all the help she could get as well. And before Hannah knew it, a feeling that she never thought she would feel for the bitter doctor. Acceptance.

"Off to get coffee." House said, still looking at Allison while holding her hand. As the three began to walk to the door, a voice ran out startling them.

"Hannah!"

At that, the first thing that House noticed was that Allison and Hannah both froze on the spot. Hannah had that 'deer in the headlights' look. Then, she looked over at her mother and had a guilty look on her face. Puzzled, he looked down at her mother and found that her entire body had frozen. Looking in the direction of the voice, House spotted a man coming towards them.

He looked like he was a tad shorter than he was. The same color hair, only shorter. At the present time, he was wearing a gray t-shirt and a pair of black dress slacks. It took one look to realize who this man was; it took less time to know who this man was. The reaction that Allison was giving right now told him everything he needed to know.

House just took his hand from Allison and limped over to the man that was coming to stand near them.

"So, you must be Daniel." House said, sending him a glare.

"Yes, and you are?" Daniel said, while sending a glare that could rival House's.

"Here for the show."


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: Here is the next chapter! Thanks for the wonderful reviews! The next chapter will be much longer, I just didn't want to stall this one any longer

I hope you all like it. Thanks for still hanging in there. I hope you like it

Jennie

Disclaimer: House and Fox are still not mine

**Chapter 16: Finally understanding**

For a moment, Daniel didn't register the words that came out of the man's mouth. He was too preoccupied by looking at the other member of this jolly ensemble. Looking at Allison, he noticed that she looked exactly the same. The same smile, the same hair, her eyes were even the same. The same innocent love was showing, but this time that love wasn't for him. It was for someone else. This line of thinking brought his eyes over to the man of the group. It was easy to recognize the protective stance that he had; after all he had perfected the stance during their time together.

"Allison." He said, jolting her slightly.

"Daniel." Allison started, when she looked at him she started to falter. But, one look at House gave her the courage to go on. "We were just going up to get some coffee. Care to join us?"

All three of the group stared in shock as she turned around and began to walk towards the apartment building. Slowly the rest of the party began to follow her, each in their own minds.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The trip to the door came quicker than Allison wanted. Thousand's of questions flowed through her mind, to the point of insanity. She wanted to scream. Things were going so well. House was opening up slightly, Hannah was accepting them, and she was actually looking forward to getting home.

Then Daniel had to come. It amazed her how someone could give her so much, but also take so much away. While the feelings of love were gone between them, the past still hurt. And here it was again.

All Allison could do was be on her toes tonight. There was no telling what would happen, especially with House here.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Bored. House was bored. His leg was hurting and nothing was happening. Allison was staring at her shoes. Daniel was staring at her. Hannah was staring at them. He wanted confrontation. That would be the only way for any of them to move on. The tension in the room was staggering.

They all jumped when House stood up and moved towards the kitchen. "Coffee." Was all he said as he limped to the kitchen. Hannah promptly excused herself, which left the two of them.

"Well, I can see that your choice in men hasn't gotten any better." Daniel said, putting his arms behind his head and leaning back on the couch.

"Maybe you should look in the mirror while you say that sometime." Allison replied.

"I knew you were in there somewhere. I'm happy that you still have some of that spunk." He said, looking over at her.

"Oh and how I live to make you happy." Allison sighed, "Why are you here Daniel? Checking to see if I had killed Hannah?"

"Nah, maybe wondering if you had ditched her like last time." Daniel said, with anger beginning to seep into his voice.

"Actually, if I remember correctly you were the first one to leave." Allison sighed, leaning back in the chair she was sitting in.

"At least I came back. You just decided when it was better for you Allison! She needed a mother and you weren't there!"

Silence came to the room after his outburst. Daniel was standing over Allison and she was forced to look up at home. Small clinks and the sound of a coffee percolator could be heard in the kitchen.

Allison just took a deep breath and looked up at him from the chair. "And I have to live with that, Daniel. She is the one that has to forgive me, not you." She said, in a voice that didn't sound like it really came from her. "Why are you here Daniel?"

"To see Hannah, of course." He said, turning from her and walking over to the couch again.

"That's bull and you know it, Daniel." She said, rolling her eyes at him. "Now, tell me why you're really here?"

Daniel had no easy way to answer that question. So they sat in a stand still, staring at each other. The tension was mounting, and neither noticed the small form huddled in the hallway, listening to every word. But, one person in the house did. He was currently staring at the two of them, when he slowly raked his eyes off them and to the hallway.

Hannah was currently sitting against the wall with her knees drawn up to her chest. Anyone could see the turmoil on her face; he was just accustomed to it. After all, he was the one that usually caused it. The bright and colorful girl in the car was now deflated and crushed. His cane thumped silently on the carpet as he limped towards her. He didn't really know what he was going to do once he got there but he felt that he needed to go to her.

Hannah shifted her eyes up and looked at him, smiling slightly. "Umm this isn't what it looks like, I just stubbed my toe and it hurt."

This caused him to smirk down at her. "R-r-ight." He said, looking over towards the "parents" in the living room. Daniel was currently glaring at him, while Allison was looking at him with a silent thank you. He nodded his head and turned towards the now standing Hannah. Before she could walk into the living room, a cane stopped her.

"Can I help you? Or do I have to pay a toll?" Hannah snapped.

"A toll, now that's an idea. Show me your room. I haven't ever been taken on a tour of the Cameron Casa before. Show me around. Maybe we can snoop in your mom's room. Dig up some dirt."

House wanted to smile when her eyes lit up and she smiled at him. _'Definitely her mother there.'_ He thought.

"I know just where to look!" She said, as she turned and rushed off towards her mom's room. House watched her run off. Before he followed he turned to the two in the living room. "This needs to be done, one way or the other before we come back." He said to Allison, but glaring at Daniel with eyes as cold as ice. He just rolled his eyes and turned to walk down the hall.

Allison turned to Daniel, who seemed to be equally glaring after House. "You can stop that, you won't win. Trust me."

Daniel continued to glare at him, even after House completely dismissed him.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House found his way down the hall and to Allison's bedroom. Just as he walked through the doorway, he paused. Since when did her start referring to Cameron as Allison. it seemed to just come to him now. He hardly ever thought of her as Cameron anymore, it would be only a matter of time before he started calling her Allison. He shook his head of these thoughts, when he saw Hannah in the doorway.

"Are you coming in or what?" Hannah smiled, slightly pulling his arm.

House just looked at her hand, before slowly letting her pull him into her mother's sanctuary. It was completely what he expected. The room was well lit and was decorated in a light blue color. Deep blue roses adorned her bedspread, and light blue curtains were draped on her wall.

Hannah was currently on the bed with a big Rubbermaid box. She had a sneaky smile on her face. "And her we have the box o blackmail!"

House limped to the bed and propped his cane on the bed. In the box were hundreds of pictures. "Oh goody."

Like kids in a candy store, they dug in the pictures. Hannah, just laughing at them and occasional showing pictures to House when she found a "good" one. While House was learning things about Allison that he never knew, in her teen years she looked exactly like her daughter. Or rather, Hannah looks like she used to. From Ballet, to Cooking, then the Graduation. It only took House a split second to realize that Hannah had stopped looking and was now studying a picture in her hands.

"Give me." House said, plucking the picture out of her hands. In the picture was a much younger Allison, round with her baby. She was standing with her hands on her hips, pointing an elegant finger at a much younger Daniel. A bright smile was on his face, as he held up his hands in a 'peace' gesture. House dismissed him but was studying Allison intently. She was beautiful, glowing and the love coming from the photo even made his heart skip a beat.

Looking at Hannah, she was staring out the window. "My uncles house is full of pictures like this. Were my mom and dad are happy and smiling. Pictures of them together, of them alone, I always believed that they were always happy."

"Well, that's a stupid thing to think." House said, leaning back on the headboard. "If there's one thing you need to know, it's that everybody lies. Pictures are just a single point in a person' life. Like a stop sign."

"I wanted us to be together as a family. I thought we would be happy, like the pictures."

"Now, I know you are entirely to smart to even believe that for a moment. That is an ideal that you picked up from your mother no doubt. I should name it the 'Barney Syndrome', it would make millions." He said, looking at the picture.

Hannah just sat in silence, just processing everything he just said. It all seemed lonely and depressing. This must be what he truly felt, maybe that's why he never let's her mother near him.

"But." House started to talk while looking at the pictures of a pregnant Allison. This caused Hannah to look over at him. His brow was creased and he seemed to be analyzing the pictures. "There is one thing you can't fake in these pictures." He started, while catching her brown eyes with his blue ones. "She may not be in love with him, but you should never think for a second that she doesn't love you."

Unease began to fill him as he watched small tears trail down her cheeks. "Oh, jeeze, the one time that I actually don't want to make someone cry. If you want a hug, go to your mom. I am soo not going there." He said as he watched her move to the headboard beside him. She grabbed a small black folder of pictures and handed them to him.

"And these are?" He asked, looking over at her.

"The Cancun Photos." She said, cryptically to him.

House froze when he felt her head lean on his shoulder. He looked over at her and sighed. Just before she closed her eyes, she said in a small voice, "Thank you."

He looked up towards the roof and sighed. He could hear Wilson softly saying taunting him, telling him that he was getting soft. He sat there for a few minutes before looking down at the black album in his hands. When he opened the book and took a look at the first photo, his eyes widened.

"Now, these I could use." House smirked, as he continued to flip through the book.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd**

_Previously in the living room_

"Now, why are you here?" Allison asked Daniel once more, with a sharp edge to her voice.

"I have already told you, Allison. I'm here to see .." Daniel started, looking at Allison.

"And yet you are out here with me." Allison ended for him. "Which is strange, that the one person that could give the devil a run for his money, and still manage to cure almost every illness known to man is in there with her."

"I don't like him." Daniel growled at her.

"Your disapproval has been noted." Allison sighed, rolling her eyes at him.

"He's not good for you or Hannah."

"I think that should be our choice, not yours." Allison sighed. "I think it's time for us to call, whatever this is, a night. I'm tired and exhausted, and we are getting nowhere with this. I don't have to work this weekend and Hannah will be here. Call her tomorrow and you two can meet up or something."

"Where are you going to be?" Daniel asked, looking over at her.

"Out Daniel. I am going to be out." Allison said, raising her voice. "Just give it a rest, Daniel. I'm through with this tonight. Do what you came to do and spend time with your daughter."

Allison stood up and walked to the door, while Daniel just stared at the seat that she was sitting in. After a few minutes, he stood up and walked to the door. Before she could shut the door, he stopped it with his hand.

"I want to be a part of your life, both of your lives. We used to be inseparable Ally, why can't we go back to that?"

"We will always be inseparable Daniel, just not together." Allison said, before she closed the door.

Allison ran her fingers through her hair and sighed as she leaned against the door. Daniel just showing up at her home threw her. Feelings that were buried years ago, were threatening to make themselves known again. As she walked back to her room, she was wondered what she would find.

With House there were so many scenarios, most of them involve crying, when she came to her bedroom. She quietly opened the door a crack. What she saw made her eyes widen and her heart flutter. All the feelings that she was worried about vanished.

There, on the bed was Hannah and House. They were sleeping soundly, no crying or yelling. Hannah was cuddled against House's shoulder, while House had his head tilted against hers. For the first time, House looked at peace.

Allison just smiled and closed the door softly. It seemed like the perfect time to heat up some of that coffee that House made. After putting a cup in the microwave, she took the coffee and walked to the couch. All business now as she put on her glasses, she pulled out her briefcase and sipped her coffee.

Smiling to herself and once more looking down the hall, she looked at the papers in front of her.

'_Tomorrow is going to be a very busy day.' _She thought to herself.


	17. Chapter 17

Author Note: So, here is the next chapter. I hope you like it I am sorry it took so long to come out. I am studying for my first tests in college right now I have 2 other's plus I have to prepare for a job interview (keep your fingers crossed)

I am currently working on Chp 18, I am expecting it to be ready by next Monday We shall see.. I am currently trying to keep the story in line with the show but there are a few things that will be very different. I just hope you roll with me on them I promise it'll be all cool

Thanks for all the reviews! Over 100 ! I am soo proud But here it is .. tell me what you think! Toodles for now !

Disclaimer: I don't own House Md or Fox.

**Chapter 17: The trials of a mother and daughter**

It was around 11 when Allison jolted awake by a cane being jabbed in her shoulder blade. It took her a few minutes before she remembered where she was, and who was still in her house. While she was waking up, House looked at the papers that she had been working on.

It looked like appointments for tomorrow, all the dates were elegantly jotted down in her tiny writing. House mentally yelled at himself for waking her up before finding her black notebook. He looked towards the door before she looked up at him, but not before catching the first time.

'_9 Am tomorrow morning.' _House thought to himself as he waited for her by the door. Plans were forming in his head before she even opened the door.

"Look, I'm sorry about tonight. I didn't know that he was going to be here. I also don't know why he was being such a jerk. He isn't normally like that." She sighed looking at him through the open door.

"I seriously doubt that. Believe me; you don't just wake up like that one day." House said, looking at her.

Allison looked shocked for a minute, as she stared at him. "Wow that has to be the first time that you haven't yelled at me for saying sorry to you."

"Well, I'll let this one slide. After all, it's not often that I get to sleep in a bed with a pretty girl."

"Hmm. Should I am jealous or should I call the cops?" Allison smirked as she teased him.

House just smirked back and stepped closer to her. He watched all the expressions in her eyes as he leaned down and kissed her softly. Feeling brave, he lifted his arms and placed his hands around her neck. When he pulled her to him, she followed. He took his time and truly kissed her, a kiss that he had wanted to give her since he hired her. When she snapped out of her daze and started responding, he heard a small moan come from her.

The laws of nature forced them to part, each breathing heavily. Allison was the first to recover, and smiled up at him softly before saying, "I thought you were never going to do that."

"There are a lot of things that come to mind with that statement, but none of them are appropriate for the hall." House smirked, at her before turning around and walking to the elevator. He got halfway before turning around again, "At least not this hallway. Now, at the hospital, that's more like it!"

"Goodnight House." Allison said, shaking her head while chuckling softly. She watched him get on the elevator before closing the door. It was about midnight and she had to get to bed.

House just watched her door close until the elevator doors shut. He looked up and caught his reflection grinning at him. It was a good thing that she wasn't as sneaky as he was, or else she would know that he was planning to see her real soon.

'_What to do for 8 hours?' _House thought to himself, as he left the building.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

Allison stood for a few minutes with her back against the door. The kiss that she had just received was not at all expected. It seemed to have more passion in it than she would have ever dreamed of receiving from him. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she walked to her bedroom to sleep for the few hours that she had left.

When she got to her bedroom, she slowly pushed the door open. When she saw that her child was asleep on her bed still, she slowly tiptoed into her room. As she approached her bed, she felt a smile come to her face. All the mother instincts and feelings that she had been repressing since the day she was born came rushing to the surface.

Careful not to wake her, she slowly scooted into the bed beside her. It would seem that Allison was taking House's place in the bed. For a few minutes, Allison was just content to watch her child sleep. The way her hair curled around her face, to the cute little pout that she wore; all of these traits just fueled her feelings.

The intense love that she felt when Allison gave birth to her returned so swiftly, that she didn't even realize when she slowly pulled Hannah to her. Almost on instinct, Hannah curled to her chest and slowly grasped onto the loose tendrils of hair that fell off of Allison's shoulder.

Allison curled her close to her body and smiled softly. Before she went to sleep, she placed a kiss on her forehead.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"_But it's just the price I pay .. destiny it's calling me .. open up my eager eyes .. I'm Mr.Brightside"_ – _cell phone ringing__sound _

"Who in their right mind would be calling at seven in the fuc.." Hannah groaned, raising her hands to her head.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence." Allison warned.

Hannah looked up and sighed, "Rather early in the morning, isn't it?" She said while imitating a British accent.

"Much better." Allison said, while pulling Hannah closer and ruffling her hair.

"Mom!" Hannah cried, trying to get away from the hands the messed up her already tangled hair.

"Oh shush! You're hair is like mine, it's not like ruffling your hair would make it more knotty." Allison teased.

The cell phone had quit ringing and the home phone decided to start. Groaning, Allison rolled over and picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She asked, while wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Daniel, when I said to call, I didn't mean at 7 in the morning? What? You know sometimes you can be such a .. "

"Referee! I call the play!" Hannah yelled, jumping to interfere. "Time to give the phone to the child."

"But, I like being mean to him. I'm normally not able to!" Allison whined, holding the phone to her chest and pouting. When she saw that Hannah wasn't going to give in she gave her the phone and sulked away to her bathroom.

"Don't worry mom, when dad comes to pick me up, you can pick on him then." Hannah said, trying to cheer her up.

"Ok!" Came an enthusiastic yell from the bathroom over the shower.

It took about 15 minutes for Allison and Hannah to shower and dress. When Hannah came out to the living room to get a cup of coffee, she looked at her mom and had to pause.

"Where are you going today?" She asked, curiosity in her voice. "You don't look like you are going to work, but you are going somewhere. Are you going on a date?" She asked as she looked at her mother's outfit.

Allison wore at mid-length olive skirt, with a Victorian style navy shirt. It had short sleeves and a high neckline. From the neckline came navy blue crochet-like netting that went until just above her chest. She finished the outfit with a pair of navy blue sandals.

"Target?" Hannah inquired, walking over to her mother.

"Nope, no date." Allison shook her head, causing her wet, wavy hair to bounce. She grabbed a mug from the cabinet and filled it with coffee, and gave it to her. "And yes, I bought it at Target."

"You look nice, so what are you doing today?" Hannah asked again.

"Hopefully, on the road to making our lives a whole lot better." Allison said, while getting her things together.

"Gaahhh! Will you just tell me already!" Hannah huffed, flopping on the couch.

"I promise I will tell you tonight. I just don't want to jinx us yet. Ok?" Allison said sitting next to her and patting her knee.

"I guess." She sighed.

The two sat on the couch, waiting for Daniel. Little did they know, they would be getting more than Daniel.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

House got out of his red convertible and limped towards the entrance to the apartment complex. As he got closer to the door, walkway leading to the door he noticed someone coming towards him. A quick glance showed House who the person was, from the glare in his eyes to the rigid ness in his stance. It looked like Allison was getting a visitor.

Daniel stopped at the intersection and folded his arms across his chest while he glared at House.

"Now, that's not playing fair." House said, while looking at his opponent's arms and raising his cane slightly. "I want to look like pappa bear too."

"I don't like you." Was all that Daniel said, while still glaring at House.

"I don't like anyone." House replied, nonchalantly but still letting a small icy glare show through his intense blue eyes.

The two men just stood staring at each other for a few minutes, seeming to size each other up. Daniel was the first to break off the glaring contest with a sigh. House watched him run a hand through his hair, and look to the side. A nervous gesture, that didn't go un-noticed by House.

"I just don't see what she would see in you?" Daniel muttered, mostly to himself. When he looked at House again, he noticed him looking towards the apartment complex. It was at that moment that Daniel seemed to pick apart the rough exterior, he didn't get very far before House turned to look at him again.

House turned his head and smirked, "It's the cane, chick's dig the cane."

"I would have gone for the car, personally." Daniel said, motioning towards the red convertible that House drove up in. House turned towards the car and smirked. Daniel just shook his head and began to walk to the entrance of the building, leaving House to follow behind him.

Not a word was spoken as the two men walked to the door, each in their own thoughts. Daniel knocked on the door twice before Allison opened the door.

"Good Morning Daniel." Allison said, looking at him before ushering him in the apartment. It was at that moment that she looked over his shoulder and saw House leaning against the wall. "Oh what, pray tell are you doing here?"

"Your ride is here." House said, picking up his cane and watching it as he twirled it through his fingers.

"That's funny, I don't remember needing a ride?" Allison asked, leaning her head on the door.

"Come on. When you go to tour the house's it will look good to drive up in a convertible, they'll think you have money. "

"And here I thought you paid me well." She said, looking back at him. "And how did you know where I was going? I didn't tell anyone!"

"I'll pay you more if you take me with you." House said, looking at her with innocent child-like eyes and completely ignoring her previous question. _'She can't learn all my secrets '_ , he thought.

"Aw, come on please. I promise that I'll be good."

Allison just looked at him with a doubtful look and put her hand on her hip.

He looked to the side and sighed, "Alright fine, at least you won't get ripped off."

Allison just looked over at him and sighed. It was apparently obvious that he wouldn't leave without her and she had her first tour in twenty minutes.

"Fine, but you are buying me coffee. And you have to promise to keep your mouth shut, I am a big girl I can take care of myself." She said, while looking at him in the eyes.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." House said, waiting for her so that they could leave. After a few minutes, Daniel and Hannah came out the door. Hannah looked at House and smiled.

"Hiyas. I didn't know you were here. Are you going out with mom?"

"Uh yep." He said, looking down at her. Anyone could see the nervousness between the two. Allison followed behind and locked the door.

"Ok, call me if you need anything." She said to Hannah, before giving her a quick hug and kiss. "Don't drive crazy." She said, to her.

"What are you talking about mom? I can't drive without a responsible driver in the front seat." Hannah, said laughing at her mom.

"Hey now!" Daniel said, looking at his daughter.

"Ah that's right." Allison said, laughing at him.

"You can't gang up on me." Daniel whined at them, but let Hannah drag him to the elevator. "This isn't fair!"

"Bye now." Allison said, waving at them. She turned to House and smiled. "Are you ready?"

"I can tell that I am going to have to get used to all this … squishy stuff."

"If you want to stick around, then yeah, I am full of "squishy stuff"." Allison said, coming to stand next to him. She turned to him and gave him a quick kiss before taking his hand.

"Well, I guess it's not that bad." He said, as he let her pull him to the elevator as well. "But you will never drag me shopping for clothes." He said, as the doors closed.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

"God! I can't believe that you actually did that House!" Allison yelled as they walked from the fourth house of the day.

"What? She was an idiot. She didn't even know where the nearest hospital was, or school!" House yelled back, limping after her towards the car.

"So, she didn't know where the school was .. " Allison started, looking back at him.

"Cameron!" He yelled, getting her attention. "They are both right there! Within walking distance! She had to drive by them to get to the damn house to meet us!" House yelled, while he pointed to the left.

To the left you could see the outlines of a tall bell tower that belonged to the chapel for the Princeton General Hospital. A few blocks down, a line of school busses could be seen parked in the gated courtyard of a middle school. Allison sighed, but didn't follow his vision because she already knew what she would find.

"House! We didn't even get a chance to look at the house!" Allison said calmly, trying to get him to understand her point of view.

"Cameron, I may be a cold bastard, but I won't let you get into a financial obligation from a valley girl with a GED." House said with a look in his eyes that told her that this conversation was over. He opened the door and got in the car without even looking at her.

House started the car and began to drive towards the next house. Allison just sat in the seat and stared at her hands. For a ling while, she just thought about what had happened. The four houses they have almost seen and just how angry he has acted with all the realtors. She was surprised that he acted as good as he did for as long as he did.

Allison sneaked a look at him and was slightly startled with what she saw. He was currently staring down the road and gripping the steering wheel. It seemed like it was time for Allison to intervene.

"Why don't we try this your way?" Allison asked as she opened her purse to take out her black notebook. She was about to rip out the pages with appointments when a hand stopped her. "Look, there is obviously something you are trying to accomplish. I understand that you won't tell me or that you can't tell me. I am willing to compromise and meet half way, will you?" She asked, looking over at him.

House looked at her for a few minutes, trying to pick her apart like he always did. Does this have a double meaning? What was she looking for? What am I looking for? Do I really want to do this? All these questions flowed into his head at once. Part of him wanted to bolt while the other part was, once again curious of the woman next to him.

His curiosity won in the end, as he shut her book and headed to the next appointment. "If this next realtor is an idiot, can I at least tell them?"

Allison just smiled and laughed softly. "You bet."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

"So, do you think Allison is serious about this guy?" Daniel said, looking over at his daughter while she shot a zombie. He looked at the screen and continued to play "Tower of Terror" 4 with her.

"You mean with House?" Hannah said, not really paying attention to him.

"No, the other man that is currently with her right now." Daniel said, giving her a slight glare.

"Ah, I see. That's why you were acting you were possessed yesterday." Hannah said, smiling to herself when they beat their current level. The game played a quick movie, before starting another boss fight. "You were jealous." She simply stated.

"Pftt" Daniel snorted, "I was **not** jealous."

"Ohh yes you were. Dad, I swear you looked like you were going to burst into flames. And what was up with you and mom? There is no way that you were that angry with her over things that happened, to me, 10 years ago!" Hannah said, "Just admit it, you were .. heck .. you are jealous."

"No I'm not." He said, glancing over at her.

"You know, Denial is not just a river in Egypt." Hannah said, grinning at him.

"Tell me that you did not just say what I think you did. I think that staying with your mom has started to de-cool you." He laughed, before swearing softly. When he looked over the gruesome "Game Over" screen was on the game. "Pretty soon you will be rocking to the Bangles."

"Hey, some of their songs are good!" Hannah said, looking over at him. "So, how long are you going to stay?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow." He said, sitting at a bar stool while looking at her. "I just wanted to make sure that you're mother was feeding you right."

"Right. Feeding me right? What did you think she was going to do dad? Stuff me in a box and feed me breadcrumbs?" Hannah asked, looking over at him. "Give her some slack, she's trying. "

"Are you ok with all this? School? Living with her?" Daniel asked, turning the dotting father switch on.

"Yeah, I'm cool. It's getting better every day. We talked, we cried, and I like school. I hate a guy that goes there but his sister is cool."

"A guy already, huh?"

"Don't even go there, dad." Hannah warned. "He's nothing but a playboy. And girls actually fall over when they see him. I just don't get it!"

"Hmm." He grinned as he listened to her. He was smacked on the shoulder. "Ow! What was the for?"

"I know what that hmm was .. that was a loaded hmm. I am not interested in him. And don't you dare tell mom!"

"Alright Alright! I get it! Not interested." He said, backing away from her slightly. "It just seems like you have a lot to say about him, for someone that doesn't like him."

Hannah turned her head and glared at him. In return, Daniel put up his hands in a peace gesture and backed off a little. The two stood up and began to leave the arcade.

"You know. Mom's doing a good job, being a mom and all, and House isn't that bad." Hannah said, following him out the door.

Daniel just looked at her before putting an arm around her shoulders. "So, what to do now? Are you going to spend more of my money on pointless things?"

"Well, will it make it better if I buy important things before the pointless things?" Hannah asked, making him laugh as they walked to the car.

"You are so much like your mother."

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hannah happily replied, before getting in the passenger side of his car. "Now, off to the pointless things!"

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"Can you meet us there in 15 minutes?" House talked on the cell phone as he waited in the car for Allison to leave the convenient store. She wanted to stop and get something to drink on the way to the next appointment. "Yes, I'm sure about this. Thanks _Dad_! Now, are you going to be there or not?"

'_Yes' _

With that, the phone clicked off just before Allison returned to the car. "You ready to go to the next place?" She asked, looking over at him as she passed him a bottle of Coke.

"Yeah."

House put the car in drive and they were off. It took about 10 minutes for Allison to realize that they were going the wrong way. "Where are we going House? The house is the other direction, we're going towards the hospital."

"We aren't going to the appointment. I made an appointment for you with an agent that I know." He said as he looked over at her while they drove. As he approached Princeton Plainsboro, he turned left down Lanore Street. They passed houses, sprinklers and well kept lawns. For a moment, Allison thought that she was in an episode of Leave it to Beaver.

"You know House, I don't think that this is a good idea. These house's look very ..", she started, before he pulled into the driveway of the most gorgeous house that she had ever seen.

It was two stories, with a combination of brick and wood. The front windows had a Victorian theme and the front door was a rich cherry mood. In the front yard was a giant oak tree, like the ones she used to climb at her parents house. The driveway was a circular driveway and lead off too a 2 car garage. Along the drive way were Cherry tree's that were snowing light pink petals on the driveway. It was the most beautiful house that she had ever seen in her life.

"You were saying?" House said, as he turned the car off. He made no move to get out of the car, only slightly pushed her shoulder. "What are you waiting for, go and check it out?"

"Aren't you coming with me?" Allison asked, thoroughly confused.

"No, I trust this realtor." House said, not looking at her, "Just go and look at the house, Allison." He said to her, not noticing that her eyes widened when she heard him say her name.

"Ok." She said as she got out of the car. Allison could feel his eyes on her as she walked up the steps to the front door. Timidly, she knocked on the door and waited. When the door opened to reveal the realtor, her eyes widened. Her eyes immediately narrowed and she took a deep breath before yelling loudly.

"What in the hell are you doing here!"

** Evil Grin **

**Till next time …**


	18. Chapter 18

Author Note: Thank you so much for the reviews! I appreciate all the praise and the good luck wishes on my tests I hope everyone likes the Chapter, don't worry there is still so much to do. I have the next Chapter planned out; it will be out maybe by the weekend.

Until then don't forget to review! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: House md and Fox do not belong to me

**Chp 18: All good things ...**

"Wilson! You better have a great explanation for being here!" Allison yelled, as she stood at the door with her hands on her hips.

Wilson looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Umm. Trying to sell you, your dream home?" Noting that she had not said a word or moved an inch, he let out a long sigh. "Be nice now. This is my first time selling a house."

At this, Allison rolled her eyes and walked passed him into the house. Wilson looked to the car in the driveway and glared at the driver of the car. The two men seemed to be on the same wavelength and hopefully the glare would get Wilson's thought across to House.

"_You owe me._"

Wilson closed the door softly and went to find his 'client'. Currently she was standing in the middle of the living room with her mouth open and her eyes widened. "I take it that you like the house?"

"Wilson, this house is the most beautiful house that I have ever seen. It must cost a fortune, there is no way that I could ever afford this." Allison said, looking around the house.

"It's a steal trust me. I want to get rid of it." Wilson said as he followed her around the house. Allison looked at him this time with a confused look on her face. "Let's just say that I was lucky enough to get it in a bad break up."

"Ah, I see." Allison said, barely noticing him.

"Now, I have had about 10 minutes to practice this." He said as he walked to her. "Time to tour the house."

"Ok. Lead the way." Allison said, gesturing for Wilson to start.

The tour went through the kitchen, which has an island in the middle of the kitchen. Above the island was a wire hanging rack for pots and pans. The kitchen has two sinks and a large preparation area just beside the stove. The kitchen has a beautiful bay window and an inner and outer nook leading from the kitchen.

Next came the living room and the dining room, the bedrooms and the loft. Each room flew by Allison, who already had her heart set on this house. The last room left was the study or family room, to others. Allison walked to the closed door and her breath caught in her throat. In the middle of the room was a baby grand piano. Hanging over the piano was a hanging lamp, the lamp held tea-light candles. Allison could just picture in her mind what the room would look like with the candles lit. In the corner of the room were two bookcases and a comfy daybed. Above the daybed was a very old bottle of scotch with two sifter glasses. Everything looked very personal; it almost made Allison want to back away from the room.

The room looked like a retreat, Allison absolutely loved it. "Who does all this belong too?" Allison asked, looking at Wilson.

Wilson, who had gone utterly silent just looked at her with a look akin to guilt. "It's mine, actually." He said, lying through his teeth. He hoped that Allison wouldn't see through it.

"Right." Allison said, walking to the piano. "So, Wilson. Since when did you play piano?" She asked, trying to catch him. She just walked towards him, running her fingers on the piano. When she walked to Wilson, she stopped suddenly and turned to look at the piano.

A flash ran through her, and jolted her brain into remembering something important. Something that was overlooked when she came in the room. Memories of her in the rain and walking to a cold door. Saying goodbye, and crying tears of pain in the rain. In the midst of her memories, she didn't realize that someone had joined them.

"Wilson, this piano looks very familiar almost like." Allison said, slowly stepping towards the piano in a daze.

"Mine." Came a scruffy voice from behind her. Allison turned sharply to look at the new arrival in the room. He just looked at her with those intense eyes as he started limping towards her. "And the reason that it's here, is because this house belongs to me."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"Your house? But Wilson said …" Allison started, looking at Wilson for some support. When he looked away, the truth became painfully aware to her. She didn't even finish her sentence before she sat on the piano bench, not really trusting her legs anymore.

"Everybody lies, Cameron." House supplied to her, as he looked down to her. "Even wonder boys."

House looked down at the woman in front of him and sighed, she seemed to be staring right through him. Wilson moved to go to comfort her, but a freezing look from House stopped him in his tracks. With a glare and one last look at House, Wilson left the room quietly. Allison didn't even budge from her spot on the bench.

It only took a few minutes for his leg to start cramping, before he sat down on the bench beside her. The two sat there in silence, both in their own thoughts. It was Allison who finally broke the silence between the two of them.

"It doesn't matter what we do, you will never get over her will you. No matter what happens or doesn't happen, that will be one hurdle that you never be able to get over." Allison said, to him in a soft voice. "I won't have a spot in you until you get over it."

House just sat there and listened to her speak to him. It really wasn't his intent to cause her pain. But, she seemed to know what his head was thinking. "And yet another reason for you to not try and fix me." He said, not looking at her.

A sad chuckle came from her and he immediately regretted putting her in this situation, which was new for him. The person that normally didn't care about how people felt, actually regretting something he had done. So, he did the normal and just sat there.

"I'm going to have Wilson take me home." Allison said after a few minutes. She rose from the bench on shaky legs and began to walk to the door. She didn't get two steps before she felt a firm hand grab a hold of her elbow, holding her back. When she looked at the person holding her she felt her heart constrict. It was almost as if someone had taken her breath from her.

House didn't say anything. Heck, he wasn't even looking at her. The only way that she knew that he wanted anything was the fact that he had her elbow in a vice grip. But Allison didn't want him to just look at her or hold her back. She wanted him to tell her to stay. This was a step, a baby step compared to the hell that would come after words but a step nonetheless. If he could just take a leap, even just a hop then she would be convinced.

He felt a soft hand on his check and looked up at her. All the feelings he was feeling were not new to him, just old feelings that came to the surface. But much stronger, his head knew what he should be saying. His 'Wilson' conscience was yelling at him to say what he wanted to tell her, what she wanted him to say.

But, not all the feelings that resurfaced were good. Doubt, Betrayal and a lingering fear of loneliness again filled him. Allison could see it in his eyes, on his face. The doubt that wasn't directed towards her, just what she could come to be.

It was at this moment that she truly hated Stacy Warner. She had broken this man and left him to remain that way, it almost made tears come to her eyes. But she stopped them before they could form; there would be time for that later.

So, she did what she had to do. She gently took his hand off her arm and bent down to kiss his scruffy cheek. The hurdle would not be crossed today. This time, he let her walk away. This time, he watched her walk away. He was surprised that this time, she didn't turn around. A sense of ending filled him and how he wanted to run to reach her, but he wouldn't. It was safer this way, safer for her.

It was at this moment that House realized one very important truth that he never let him realize before this moment. The thought made him chuckle in a sad sort of way, and when he heard the front door close and a car start up, he rose from the piano bench. This feeling he knew, this memory was much like another. He limped to the window in the room and watched the car leave.

'_Everybody lies'_

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

For one in his life, James Wilson didn't know what to say or do. House was easy to deal with, which he would have to deal with after he dropped off Cameron. But, Cameron was the tricky one. She seemed to be just an over obsessive perfectionist before, but now she was different. She was a damn good doctor, a beautiful woman who was kind and considerate, she was a loving and wonderful mother, and now she was the one person that held his friend's heart in her hands. Only he wasn't aware of that bit yet.

And now here he was, driving her away from the thing that his two friends needed. each other.

"I think this is a mistake." Wilson said, to no one in particular. He was actually probably telling it to himself.

"He has to come to me, you of all people should understand that. If he doesn't it'll just happen again." Allison said to him. "If he doesn't come to me, it will mean nothing. He needs to understand. He needs to let it go."

Wilson drove the rest of the way to her apartment in silence. After he dropped her off, he would go back to the house. He was sure that his friend would be there still and the he would most likely need him tonight, even if he would never tell him that. When he pulled into her complex, he stopped the car and went to get out of the car.

"You don't have to get out, Wilson. I appreciate it, but I would rather like you to go back to him. He won't ever say it, but he will need you there." Allison said, as she moved to open the door.

Wilson just sat there and leaned back on the door to look at her. She looked tired and like she was about to fall apart. House had just broken her heart again, and she wanted him to go and be there for him. Wilson understood women but he would never understand Allison.

"Either you are the most naïve person I have ever met or the most caring person in the world." Wilson sighed as he turned from her and turned the car on again.

"Probably a little of both. Thank you Wilson." Allison said, before getting out of the car and trudging up to the entrance of her apartment building.

Wilson watched her leave and he felt his heart go out to her. That never ending smile was on her face but he could see her mood in the way she hung her head slightly, in the way she walked with her shoulder's hunched a little more. The one person that actually would be wonderful for his friend always got side tracked by the one that was the worst for him. But he respected her wishes and he left the complex and went back to House. He could see her outline slowly disappear in his rear view mirror.

It was the hardest thing that he ever had to do and he was going to let House know about it.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"So, do you think you're mom's home yet?" Daniel asked, as he helped his daughter unload the trunk of his car. They had managed to go to every single store in the mall, at least 3 bags worth of something from each store and only spent a little over seven hundred dollars. Another wonderful trait picked up from mom.

"I don't know. She wouldn't tell me what she was doing today." Hannah said, looping four shopping bags on each arm and walking towards the door to the apartment complex.

"Hmm." Daniel said to himself, following he to the apartment.

The closer that Hannah got to the apartment, the more apprehensive she felt. It was weird; she felt that something was very wrong. She looked over at her dad and saw that nothing was wrong, but something was definitely off.

They got to the door and just as Hannah put the key in the lock, the door opened. In the doorway stood her mother with a fake smile on her face, in her pajamas. It was so fake; Hannah figured that her dad would call her on it.

"Whoa! What happened to you to make you so happy?" Daniel said, walking passed Hannah and into the apartment to dump all the bags.

Hannah mentally smacked her father repeatedly with a frying pan for being a typical male. She followed him and looked at her mother, who was barely keeping it together. All this of course, went unnoticed to her dolt of a father.

"Dad. I'm tired and I want mom to look at all the stuff I .."

"I bought her." Daniel corrected, smiling to Allison.

"Right." Hannah said, not taking her eyes off her mother. "So, are you going to come by tomorrow before you leave?"

"Yeah. I'll take you both to breakfast. I need to talk to your mom anyways." Daniel said, still completely oblivious. Hannah gave him a big hug and a kiss. Before he left, he gave Allison a kiss on her cheek and a hug as well.

Once he was out the door, Hannah locked it and turned to see her mother still standing in front on the door. It was then that the dam broke free and the tears started falling. Allison slowly collapsed against the door and put her chin on her knees and cried loudly.

Within seconds, Hannah was beside her. All she did was pull her mother into her arms, letting her cry on her shoulder. No questions were asked, no words were said, all the pain that Allison had been accumulating just flowed out. It hurt Hannah too see the most caring person that she knew like this. To be hurt over and over again by the person you love and not say anything about it. She knew what this pain felt like; she felt it every year without her mother. The pain of rejection, the loss of love and the feeling of never-ending sadness, feelings of remorse and guilt, it all came out.

So the two sat there huddled against each other, firmly holding each other. Hannah grew closer to her mother at this one moment in time. Mother and Daughter finally understood each other.

And in the midst of all this two broken hearts were finally able to truly start healing, as one relationship seemed to be ending another was being built stronger than ever.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Wilson was not at all surprised to find House in the almost exact place that he left him. With the exception of the glass of scotch and that now he was playing the piano. So, Wilson did what he normally does. He took off his shoes, poured himself a drink and sat in the chair and waited. He was actually trying to figure out what to say that was not on his mind right now, because if he just came out and said it, it wouldn't be pretty.

After a few minutes, he downed his drink and sighed, _'To hell with it'_, he thought to himself before starting in on his friend.

"You really did it this time, you know." Wilson said, taking a breath before starting again.

"I know." House said, as he continued to play "You don't know me" on the piano.

Wilson deflated at that point. This wasn't at all turning out like it was supposed too. "I told you this wasn't a good idea. Did you even think about what would happen before you brought her over here?"

House just let him rant. The whole day ran through his head, what he thought would happen. He had really wanted to do it to help. He would have Allison and Hannah in a nice house in a nice neighborhood. Safe and closer to him, just one of the many times that his head was in the right place, just not his heart.

Never his heart.

"House?"

"Yes honey?" He asked, not bothering to look at him.

"What are you going to do now?" Wilson asked, frustrated at him for not even listening to him for the last few minutes.

"Nothing."

"You know, for one of the smartest men in the states, you are the dumbest when it comes to her. And I don't get it. It should be the easiest decision that you would ever have to make." Wilson started, getting the momentum that he was searching for, "And what I don't understand is that you love her! You have since the moment that she walked through that door to get a job here! Get over it House, whatever you need to do to get over Stacy. Because you will lose her and there won't be any going back from that point."

By this point in the argument, Wilson had begun to see red. House was currently ignoring him, closing into himself like he normally does. Wilson took a deep breath to continue his trek but immediately closed it when he heard a banging G minor and A major on the piano.

This conversation was over. The line had been drawn; anything else would be a waste of breath. All Wilson could do was stare at his back and sigh.

Silently, House heard Wilson leave the room. He reached to the left and took his glass of scotch and took a long sip. Looking back at the piano, he began to play. In his mind's eye, he could picture the person that he was playing to.

It wasn't Stacy Warner.

**Until next time …**


	19. Chapter 19

Author Note: Yay! New Chapter .. Longer Chapter., Hmm better chapter?

Thank you for all the reviews. I am glad everyone liked the chapter. I hope you all like this one as well. Read, Review and Be merry.

Disclaimer: House Md and Fox do not belong to me

**Chapter 19: Hannah steps in**

_- - A few months later - -_

The months flew by for the residents of Princeton, New Jersey. The seasons changed and the leaves were turning. Autumn was about to end and the harsh winter weather would soon begin.

Dr. James Wilson was currently leaving work and paid no mind to the cold weather that whipped around him. The temperature may have been in the lower forties tonight but to Wilson, it seemed like it was in the hundred's. Wilson was angry, and everyone could tell. The nurses that normally flocked to him, ran to get out of his way. In his mind's eye he could imagine how House feels when he walks in the hospital.

That line of thinking made him angrier. Angry at House because of the things he does, angry at him for sleeping with Stacy, angry at him for turning Stacy down, and angry at him for … **Bam **

Wilson swore lightly under his breath as he looked down at the person he collided with head first while leaving the hospital. As the stars began to clear his head, he looked down at the person kneeling in front of him. A light chuckle could be heard from his victim.

"Why hello Wilson." Cameron said, as she nursed her already red cheek. Her hair was braided and her bangs fell just right.

Wilson smiled at her before setting his eyes in a cold stare. This was the most important reason that he was angry with his friend. This wonderful woman in front of him, in the months following the "breakup" her life was thrown in the tumbler. From the H.I.V scare to actually sleeping with Chase, mad move on her part. It seemed that the world was coming down on her but she never lost her smile.

Wilson knew that part of the reason was due to the wonderful girl at home with her. During the last few months, Hannah was the pillar of support for her mother. He had even had the pleasure of going out with them a couple times. But he could tell that the sadness still lingered in her eyes. You would be an idiot to not see it every time she looked in House's direction.

"You ok Wilson?" Cameron said, looking at him in a curious and slightly worried expression.

Wilson nodded and smiled at her, "Are you headed out for the night?"

"Yeah, I have a child that needs help with her "homework". Which means she wants to talk about something and cover it up with homework." Cameron said with a small laugh.

The two of them started walking towards the parking lot. "So, I hear that you have a special day coming up?" Wilson said, smirking at her with a knowing look.

"Ah yes, you've been talking to Foreman and Chase haven't you?" Allison laughed, as she fished her keys out of her pocket.

"Not quite." He replied, before digging into a pocket on the inside of his jacket. "You see, I got this in the mail yesterday."

Allison's eyes widened when she what he pulled out of his pocket. It was a piece of laminated paper that looked like a vintage opera schedule, except on the front in fine calligraphy is said:

You are cordially invited 

_On October 31st 2006_

_To the Birthday Celebration for_

_Allison Marie Cameron_

"Why that little, sneaky."

"Now, now be nice. Be surprised as well." Wilson chided her, "I have a feeling that I wasn't supposed to show you this."

"Don't worry, it is a few weeks before then. We will most likely have a case or something and I'll forget about it." Allison sighed as she pulled out her keys and got ready to leave. A hand stopped her before she got in the car.

"Are you alright?" Wilson asked, her softly.

Allison just looked at him and sighed. She looked up towards House's office and looked back at Wilson. "Yeah, I think I will be. I just hope I don't have a bruise tomorrow morning. I don't want to explain that to anyone." She said with a smile.

Wilson closed her door for her and watched her drive off. His anger was forgotten and it was all due to the woman that just drove away. But, that was just the effect that she had on everyone, even House. It was a pity that she was in love with his best friend. Wilson whistled a soft tune as he walked to his car.

_Pans up to the roof of the hospital _

A lone man pushed away from the ledge of the roof and limps to the exit. He had seen enough, and a jealous rage flowed through his lean body. His blue eyes were like steel as he stared down anyone in his path. Everyone parted and quivered in the wake of the angry man. He walked past Stacy's office and didn't even stop. Once he reached his office, he closed his blinds and stared out the window.

"_Wilson has a lot of explaining to do."_

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

By the time Allison got home she had completely forgotten about the invitation and the pending birthday party. The rides home from work were normally filled with depressing music and tears. Those thirty minutes were the retreat the she needed to cry. The tears were coming less frequent these days, but the pain never subsided.

After all, it's not easy to be ditched and replaced in a matter of minutes. House had made his choice apparently, sleeping with a married woman no less. And in the midst of all the drama, she still could not find a new place to live. Eric said he would help her hunt this weekend, for that she was grateful.

The trip from the hospital to her door went by in a flash; she was zoned out until she reached her front door. The door opened and she had to smile. Not a fake smile or a fake laugh, there were none of those at home.

"Hey." Hannah said, nervously. She paused to look at her mom's face. "What happened to you?" She asked, pointing to the forming bruise that marred her mother's face.

"Disagreement with a shoulder." Allison said, as she patted her daughter's head and walked into the apartment. She walked back to her bedroom after taking off her jacket and putting her purse away. Halfway through her routine, she noticed that Hannah was following her. In the bedroom she went to change, and she followed her there as well.

"Is it just me or are you turning into a duckling?" Allison mused as she took of her blouse.

"Umm. I have to talk to you about something." Hannah said, shyly as she looked down at her feet.

"I figured as much when you asked me to help you with your homework." Allison said, looking at her daughter with a doubting look. "Unless it has to do with drugs, babies or getting married now it cant be that bad."

"N-no! Nothing like that." Hannah said, shaking her head vigorously. "I was just wondering if I can have someone spend the night this weekend."

"O-o is it a guy from school?" Allison pretended to be excited, looking at her daughter's appalled face. "What you don't have a guy at school that you like?"

"No! Lila, her name is Lila. I told you about her a few times." Hannah explained.

"Ah yes, McAffree's daughter. House told me about her before.. " Allison started before she stopped and stared ahead of her.

Hannah noticed this and sighed. Even now, months after House, she was still not over House. It was a gentle topic at home; hopefully her plan would help that. "Yeah, that's her. Thankfully her stupid brother isn't going to be anywhere near us."

"Aha! I told you it was a guy!"

Hannah rolled her eyes and sighed, "Anyways. Her dad will drop us off Friday after school if you say it's ok."

"Of course it's ok! I can go and get movies and food, you both can have a blast!" Allison said, in an excited voice. Allison changed into a t-shirt and boxers, and then walked to the living room.

"Where will you be?" Hannah asked, following her into the living room and kitchen.

"Oh, I can go out if you want me too. I wouldn't want to cramp up your style or embarrass you."

Hannah thought about this for a minute, "You can stay here and hang out with us if you want. Maybe invite Eric or Wilson."

"Oh, alright." Allison said, "I will talk to them tomorrow. Now, let me get dinner ready. Hamburger Helper ok?"

"Yep." Hannah called out from the dining room as she cleaned off her homework, all of her 'homework'. Besides with Eric, Wilson and Lila; it will be easy to brainstorm for birthday ideas.

Hannah began to put all her work in her messenger bag when she came across the last of the invitations. On the front of the invitation it said: _Dr. House._

"Hey mom." She called, holding the invitation in her hands.

"Hm – m?"

"I am going to be late from school tomorrow, I have a project to work on in Art. I'll take the late bus home or get a ride from Lila." Hannah said, putting the invitation in her bag.

"Oh, alright. I'm getting off early tomorrow and Friday. Maybe we can go shopping for this weekend?" Allison asked, looking over at Hannah while she was browning the meat.

"When have I ever said no to shopping mom?" Hannah laughed, joining her mom in the kitchen to help with dinner.

'_Tomorrow.' _She thought to herself, as she watched her mom cook with a small smile on her face.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Hannah stood in front of the Princeton-Plainsboro hospital just staring into the ER waiting room. Part of her knew that this had to be done, if her mom and House weren't going to take the first step; then she would do it for them.

So, with her chin high and her back straight she walked in the hospital and made her way to the elevators. She remembered that House's office was on the third floor. After getting off the elevator and wondering around she concluded that she was very lost.

"Only I can get lost in a hospital" she mumbled under her breath. As she turned the corner she bumped into someone and fell with a thud on the floor. When she looked up she saw a hand stretched out to her. Looking up, she saw Foreman and smiled.

"It looks like you might have a shiner tomorrow as well." Foreman laughed, as he tipped her chin lightly to look at her red cheek. He just sighed and nodded his head. Looking at her curiously he asked, "What are you doing here? Cameron left hours ago."

Hannah jostled from foot to foot and looked down at the tiled floor of the hospital. "I had to do something for mom. It's her birthday and all." Hannah said.

Eric took a moment to look at her, it seemed that whatever she was here for was making her very nervous. This meant that it probably has something to do with the doctor that was currently holed up in his office. "Follow me."

At that, he turned around and walked down the hall while Hannah became a true duckling. She followed him down a hall and came to a very familiar set of rooms. The blinds were drawn and the lights were off. Apprehension filled her as she stepped behind the larger form of Foreman and towards the doors.

"Don't worry. Wilson's office is right next door and if you run, he can't catch you." He said with a light smile.

It was that smile that boosted her confidence. So, with a timid hand she opened the door and stepped through the blinds. House was currently sitting in his chair with his back towards her and throwing a large red ball in the air.

"The lights were off for a reason." He said, while turning the chair around. Hannah just stood there letting light into the office, while she stood in shock. "If that didn't work, let's take the direct approach. Shut the D-a-!" House began to yell before looking at the person in the doorway of his office.

"Um. Hello." Hannah said, shutting the blinds while standing close to the exit. Just in case he yelled at her again.

"Hi, cool kid. Long time no see." House said, recovering from his initial shock. Cuddy, he expected. Or Wilson, or foreman. But not her, "how have you been?"

"Ok, I guess. School is going good and one of my paintings might win an art competition at school." Hannah stuttered, standing near the door still.

"I wouldn't hurt you in a hospital, that would be a waste of energy." He told her while gesturing for her to sit down. He watched her sit down and they looked everywhere except at each other for a few minutes.

"Are you doing anything on Halloween?" Hannah blurted out, startling them both.

"Trick or treating." House replied, looking over at her.

"You are actually giving candy to kids?" She asked, doubting him.

"That's the trick." House replied, smirking over at her.

Hannah laughed quietly and began to finally relax on the couch that she was sitting on near his desk. When she looked over at him, she caught him staring at her. His normally hard face looked softer. He looked tired and worn out. It was almost as if he was fighting something.

"Why?" House asked, causing her to jump a little. When she didn't answer he asked again, "Why did you ask me about Halloween?"

"Don't you know what day it is?" Hannah asked, as she stood up and walked towards the front of his desk.

"The last time I checked it was still Halloween." House replied, watching her come towards him. She was digging in her bag for something. When she finally found it, she smiled brightly and dropped her bag on the ground.

She outstretched her hand towards him and he saw a medium sized envelope with his name elegantly scripted on the front. He took it carefully from her and opened it.

"Ah." Was all he said as he read the contents.

Now, being Cameron's boss he knew his employees birthdays. He just never cared to remember them. Maybe he should start. The invitation itself was a work of art, most likely done by the teen in front of him. It listed the date and time for the party, as well as the location of the event.

_October 31, 2006_

_Arrival 7:45 Pm_

Location: Mon Plasir. Please R.S.V.P as soon as possible 

House looked at the invitation and looked back at Hannah. The first thing that came to mind was, "Hell No!" and to throw it back to her on fire. But, the look in her eyes made him stop. These last few months it may have seemed like he had forgotten about Allison.

But, that wasn't the case at all. There was a huge difference between forgetting and pushing away. His head began working a mile a minute, should he or shouldn't he?

For once, House told his brain to shove off. He looked up at Hannah and saw her smile. The smile she gave him reminded him of some of the smiles that Allison used to give him, a smile that lighted up the room.

"I thought I said no lights." He said, looking up at her with a small smirk. She just blushed and ducked her head. He stood up and retrieved his cane from the bookcase and limped over to her. "Come on. You're on my way home."

Hannah smiled again and picked up her things. When she went to follow him she looked in the conference room and flashed a "V" sign before following him out the office.

In the conference room, a grinning oncologist held out his hand to a slightly perturbed nephrologist.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

That night House sat in his living, staring at nothing really. The t.v was on but he wasn't watching it. His 'scotch' glass was full, but he wasn't drinking it. His piano was calling to him, but he just couldn't play it tonight.

For the first time in a long time, he was stumped. He actually wanted to go to Cameron's party to make her .. cringe the word .. happy. That same smile that she flashed for everyone, he wanted her to give him one. He didn't realize how much he missed it. That is, until her daughter came to see him today.

Now, all he could do is actually look forward to earning that smile back. A task that seemed almost hopeless. Almost as hopeless as the gift that he was going to give her.

"_Oh crap."_ He thought, as he realized that he had no idea what to give her.

It was then that a solid knock brought attention to the front door. Knowing who that knock was already, he stood up and limped to the door.

His salvation stood in the grinning form of James Wilson loaded down with Chinese food. Tonight, he was truly glad to see him.

"Took, you long enough. You're thirty minutes late." House scalded as he took the bags from Wilson.

"The telepathy must be off tonight, I thought you would actually be thankful." Wilson sighed, taking off his jacket.

"For you being late, why would I be thankful for that?"

It was at that point that Wilson stopped to look at House, in the last few months the playful bashing that he was used to was all but gone. In its place was the harshness that came with Stacy normally. But now, he was starting again.

"You're happy." Wilson said to House, who was currently munching on some pork lo mein. Wilson stood up to get plates from the kitchen and a dirnk.

"To be eating? Sure am" House quipped, trying to ignore him.

"No, you're happy." Wilson replied to him, taking the box from him and putting some on a plate. House glared at him before picking up the box of chicken chow mein.

House just ignored him and continued to munch while Wilson got his food ready. He already knew what was up with House; he was just waiting for him to admit it.

"Hannah came today." House said, not looking at Wilson.

"Ah, wasn't she a hooker?" Wilson joked, but stopped when he saw the look of death that was showing on House's face. "Just kidding House." He said, trying to appease him. "So, what did she want?"

"To invite me to Cameron's birthday party."

"I hope you let her down softly." Wilson said to him. Of course Wilson already knew what House said having won a hundred bucks off Chase and Foreman today, which is why he was here with dinner anyways. "You did let her down right?"

After a few minutes of House not answering and not looking at him, Wilson looked at him with shock, "You didn't say no?" Wilson asked him, trying to look at his face. "You said yes. Wow. I'm .."

"Never going to let it down, I know."

"Well, that too. But, I'm just speechless. I really have nothing to say." Wilson said, leaning back into the couch.

"If only I had figured out that trick earlier, man the migraines I could've avoided." House sighed, putting down the Chinese food container.

Wilson watched House for a few minutes while House pretended to watch television. "There's something else, isn't there?" He asked.

House rolled his eyes and said, "Well, I thought to knock you out once. But what would all the nice nurses think when you came to work with a black eye?"

"Huh, so you are either not sure if you want to go .."

"I am always sure of everything I do." House interrupted.

"Or you have no idea what to get said birthday girl." At that House flinched slightly and dropped his head slightly. "Aha, so it is about a gift. Well, there's the usual things; flowers, chocolates, promises you don't intend to keep."

"Thanks Cogsworth. Have any more Disney metaphors? Or should I just beat you to death with my cane now." House said, putting his head in his hands.

"Well you could rig her up a dress that flashes pink and blue." Wilson said, while moving to the other coach in order to avoid the 'cane of doom'. "I also hear that they do have horse-drawn carriages downtown that run well pass midnight."

"Lord, help me." House said, putting his head back in his hands. Wilson laughed at him before coming to sit beside House once again with a pad of paper.

"Ok, let's start with what **NOT** to get her."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"For the last time House, an I owe you for sex .. "

"Ah ah." House chided, "Recreational Activities, thank you."

"Sex, is not the best gift to give her. Now an I owe you for a punch in your face would be a good gift. Heck, I would like that gift right now." Wilson said, while flouncing in the chair next to the couch.

It was well over 11 pm and either all the ideas were stupid, insensitive or just trouble waiting to be unleashed. Both of the men were confused and aggravated when House's pager went off. House, of course ignored it. A few minutes later, Wilson's cell phone went off. Wilson, of course answered it.

"Wuss." House said, while looking down at the paper they had been poring over for the last 2 hours.

There was something, he just wasn't seeing what it was. This blew his mind. The fact that he could diagnose anyone almost by looking at them, but when it came to Cameron; nothing was easy.

"Hello." Wilson said in the phone, "Yeah. Ok." He handed the phone to House while going back to the paper.

"Better be good, Tupac." House said in the phone.

"_Come to 1489 Lanora Drive. It's about 15 minutes from you." _

"Alright." House said, before clicking his phone off. He handed Wilson his phone and pulled himself to stand up. Wilson looked at him with a puzzled expression as he started to get his keys, jacket and helmet on.

"Where are you going?" Wilson asked with a puzzled expression on his face.

House threw a helmet at Wilson and walked pass him. "Going to a drug deal."

"Let's take my car. I am not riding a bike with you." Wilson said, making a move to give House his helmet back.

"Don't be a wuss, Wilson. Be the boy wonder that I know you are." House said, leaving the apartment. After a few minutes, Wilson followed with the helmet on.

"If you kill me .." Wilson started.

"You'll have half the city at your funeral, I promise."

Wilson didn't have time to comment before House sped down the road.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Eric and Robert stood next to Eric's car as they waited for their boss to show up.

"Do you think he'll show?" Chase asked, as he looked over in Eric's direction.

"Oh, he'll show. His curiosity will get the better of him, it always does." He said, looking both directions down the street.

The two men jerked their heads up when they heard a bike tear down the street, roaring pass them. They followed the bike with their heads as it flew pass them again. The third time, the bike screeched to a halt. The passenger almost flipped over the driver when it came to a stop.

Foreman rolled his eyes while Chase shook his head. House put the kickstand down and unhooked his cane, while the passenger just sat on the bike.

"Are you going to get off the bike Wilson?" House asked, looking back at him. He sighed and began limping towards Foreman and Chase. When he reached them he looked towards Chase. "Aussie, get the luggage please."

Chase just glared at House and walked to the bike to check on Wilson. Once he got there, he managed to pry the helmet off of him. After a few minutes, Wilson looked at Chase and went to move to get off the bike. Chase stood by him as Wilson stood up on shaky legs.

"First time on a bike?" Chase asked.

"Last time on a bike." Wilson corrected, while he was trying to get his body to start moving.

Chase laughed and helped Wilson to come to stand by House and Foreman. House and Foreman were currently looking in front of them. Foreman with a look akin to pride.

"So, what do you think? Am I good or what?" Foreman asked House in a hushed tone.

"Depends on if you stole it or not."

Foreman just rolled his eyes before replying, "Would it hurt you just to give me a little credit?"

House just ignored him and continued to look ahead of him, "Time to go home. Come on Wilson."

When House turned to limp towards his bike, he caught Foreman looking at him. The look in his eyes showed Foreman everything he needed to know. That one look told him what his boss couldn't say:

_I'm proud of you_

**Until next time:**


	20. Chapter 20 Part I

**Author Note:** New chapter! Ok. This chapter will be rough! Iam warning you now! Poor Hannah will be put in a bad situation but just trust me and have an open mind! I am currently writing the second half of the chapter now ..

**02 27 06 : **updated come of the wording and fixed some errors with the story

Disclaimer: House MD and Fox do not belong to me

**Chapter 20: A Mother's Terror Part 1: It Begins**

_Friday October 20, 2006_

Hannah stood just outside the art gallery that was located at her high school. She ran her fingers through her long auburn hair and tugged impatiently on the loose waves. She was a bundle of nerves and her best friend wasn't helping matters. To top off all her worries, she had an ugly bruise on her cheek. True to Foreman's word no less.

"God! It's taking her forever!" Hannah whined too herself, "It's just two stupid paintings."

Hannah wasn't aware of the person sneaking up behind her. In a bold move, the person put his arm around her neck and pulled her to him. A strong scent of Curve flooded her senses and she knew exactly who it was.

"If you want to keep that arm, I would move it." Hannah said, to the only person who would have the guts to put his arm anywhere near her.

"Now, now Hannah be nice. I'm just coming to congratulate you on your paintings. They are perfect, just like you." Dylan replied smoothly to her, while not moving his arms.

"Why do I sense that you are lying through your teeth?" Hannah said while glaring at him.

Dylan took his hand from her and turned to face her with mock hurt on his face. "You wound me. Do you actually think I would do that to you?"

For a few minutes, he looked at her with his head slightly cocked to the side. He tentatively reached his hand out and slightly touched her cheek. An odd expression came across his face. "What happened to you?"

Hannah jerked her head away and looked up at him. "I had an argument with a shoulder. And for the answer to you're question, it's yes. I do think you would do that to me."

"Well, let me make it up to you. I'm having a party on Saturday. I already know that Lila is staying over at your house, why don't you and my sister come? We can even say it's a congratulations for winning the Art Competition." Dylan said, while putting his hands in front of him in a pleading manner. "You can even be my date."

All Hannah could do was stare at him in shock. "You, you actually think that would make it up to me? How would me going to a party with you actually make me feel better? I'm surprised that you even have the time to make room for me in your schedule." She was just about to again when she heard a high shrill voice cut through the clutter in front of the gallery.

"Dylan! Dylan! Oh, there you are." Called a tall blonde as she fluttered up to him and tried to loop her arm in his. "What's wrong Dylan? Is this _person_ bothering you?" The blonde looked at her with a look of disgust while Dylan just stared at her.

"No, Darcy. I was just wasting my time." Dylan said, to the girl while looking at Hannah. The look he gave her wasn't the playful look that normally filled his eyes. It almost looked like she had hurt him.

Hannah watched him leave with his bimbo but couldn't shake the feeling of regret that she felt. _'Regret?'_ she thought to herself. She shook her head and turned to the art gallery. She looked at her shoes and sighed, Lila was taking a long time in there.

She smiled when a shadow came to stand in front of her. When she looked up, she smiled brightly, thinking it was Lila. She was shocked when she saw the tall form of a boy in front of her. He had dark brown hair that fell just right under his chin. His eyes were a light hazel color, which held a slight cold-ness to them.

"Hi." The boy greeted her with a slight wave of his hand.

"Um hello." Hannah replied back to him. In the back of her head she recognized this person. "Are you in one of my classes?"

"Yeah. We're in art together. I'm Michael by the way." He said, as he reached for her hand. "Look, I have to get to class but I was wondering if you were going to the party this weekend?"

"I wasn't planning on it." Hannah said, not looking at him. When she turned her head, she saw Dylan with some of his friends standing around him. "You know what, on second thought. I'll go with you. I will have a friend with me, will that be ok?"

"Sure, I can call you tonight and pick you and you're friend up." He said, as he reached in his pocket to get his phone.

"That sounds fine." Hannah said. She gave him her phone number and looked slightly passed him. Lila was walking up to her. "My friend is here now, but I will see you tomorrow. It was nice meeting you."

Hannah smiled brightly at him and waved goodbye.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Hannah jogged up to Lila and took a long look at her friend. No smiling, no disgust, no nothing. Crest fallen, Hannah looked towards the gallery and sighed. Maybe it wouldn't win the competition anyways. She really wanted to show her mom and dad a winning painting. But mostly her mom, she did after all paint it for her. It was even named after her.

Lost in her gloomy thoughts, she didn't even notice Lila come to stand beside her with a thoughtful look on her face.

"I'm just wondering where you are going to put the trophy in that little apartment you have, since you will have to have room for the two paintings and two trophies."

Hannah looked towards her with a playful glare on her face. Slowly, she crossed her arms and turned towards her.

"What? Did you honestly think that you would do anything worse than perfect? Please, Hannah. You have been "tweaking" on that painting for weeks now."

"Ah well. I guess you're right. Let's go get our stuff. You're dad will be coming soon, right?" Hannah asked as the two walked back into the school. "I was asked to your brothers party today."

"Oh, by who?" Lila asked, as she opened her locker door to get her things.

"Your brother." Hannah said, as she opened her locker as well. She cringed when she heard Lila drop her book on her toes.

"What?" Lila asked, before focusing on Hannah. "Ow! Crap, that hurt." She said, when she realized that she dropped her books on her poor toes.

"I said no, of course. He must think I'm an idiot, like he would actually want to go anywhere with me." Hannah said, as she closed her locker and helped Lila pick up her books. "But, I did say yes to Michael. He's a guy in my art class. Are you angry?"

"No, of course not. But, why do you want to go to the party still if you said no to my brother?" Lila asked, her friend.

"No reason. I still want to go to the party. You know, I'm celebrating early fort he competition." Hannah lamely said to her.

"R-right." Lila said in a doubtful voice.

When the two got to the front of the school, they looked around for the limo that normally brings Lila to school. After a few minutes, of waiting Lila took out her cell and began to dial her father's number.

Before she could get the chance, a black Jaguar R-Coupe' pulled up in front of them. The windows were up and the music was blaring inside the car. Lila rolled her eyes while Hannah widened her eyes. It was black and had a sleek body; there was a moon roof on the top of the car.

"This is the most beautiful car I have ever seen in my life, Lila." Hannah said, while she stared at the car.

The windows rolled down and all of Hannah's dreams were smashed to the ground. Dylan's head leaned slightly down and he smiled to Hannah. "Can I offer you ladies a ride?"

Hannah was about to tell him off when he cut her off, "Don't bother. Dad's not coming to pick you up, he called me after school got out."

Lila and Hannah looked at each other before biting their tongues and opening the passenger door. Lila scooted in the backseat while Hannah sat in the passenger seat.

"You need to go down 2nd .." Hannah started giving him directions, before he cut her off.

"I already know where you live." Was all he said, before turning his attention to the road in front of him. The rest of the ride was quiet. In no time at all he pulled into the apartment complex and stopped the car.

Lila got out first and Hannah shut the door after her. She was about to walk away but she stopped. Slowly, she lowered her body to the open window. Dylan was just watching her, waiting for her to say something.

"Thank you for the ride." Hannah said. As she pushed away from the car, she heard him call to her. As she walked to meet up with Lila, she thought to herself.

"_You know, maybe he's not all that bad."_

"I'll see you tomorrow Art girl. I look forward to stealing you away from Art Boy." He said before pulling out of the driveway and onto the street.

Hannah glared at the beautiful car and mentally smacked herself in the head with something hard, "Then again, maybe not."

With a sigh, she trudged up the walkway to walk with Lila to the door. As she opened the door, she was enveloped in a huge hug that knocked her down to the floor. Lila could only watch with surprised eyes as an older looking Hannah tackled her best friend to the ground.

"I told you it was a boy! A boy with a very nice car. Ha ha, mother is always right." Allison exclaimed with a huge smile on her face. After a few minutes, Allison collected herself and stood up to greet her friend. "Hi, you must be Lila. I'm Allison, it's nice to meet you."

Lila looked from Hannah to her mom and back again. "Did you plan the bruise?" She asked as she pointed to their cheeks.

"Nope." Hannah said, as she picked herself up off the floor. "God, did you have to tackle me?"

"It wasn't a tackle. It was a hug." Allison said, defending herself. "So, let's get this show on the road."

At that, Allison stood between the two girls and began to drag them to the elevators. Lila didn't really know quite yet what to think of Hannah's mom. But, she was sure that this would be a weekend that she would never forget.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Saturday morning and afternoon passed quickly, leading to the night. Hannah was nervous … again. You see, due to Hannah being a study-holic, this would be her first "party". Her first date with a guy, heck her first outing with her best friend.

Allison was stressing because this was her first party as a mother waiting for her child to come home safe and sound. But, she was happy that she could experience this in the first place. She was probably needed at the hospital, helping a new case. But Cuddy told her to not worry about it.

"How come you aren't in knots?" Hannah asked Lila, as she looked over at her friend.

"Parties are normal at my house. If it's not my brother, then it's my parents. I normally just stay in the study.

The two were startled out of their conversation by a blinding flash. "Ok, that was the surprised one! Now for the planned one, this is the first party candid photo." Allison said, while taking more pictures of the two girls.

"Mother! Cut it out!" Hannah whined. She was about to tell her off when a doorbell was heard. Allison squealed in delight, while Hannah just rolled her eyes and Lila was the one to get the door.

Allison stopped just in time to see her daughter's date. Something touched her the wrong way about the boy. Sure he was nice and polite, he even shook her hand and talked to her for a few minutes. But, there was still something.

Hannah hugged her goodbye and she nodded her head to 'Michael'. On Lila's way out, she touched her elbow lightly and looked at her in her eyes. A silent message was spoken between the woman and the girl as she followed behind her best friend.

"Don't worry. I won't let her out of my sight." Lila said before smiling up at Allison. Allison nodded her head and stood at the door. Once the doors shut, she let out the deep breath that she was holding.

Allison watched her daughter go and prayed that she was wrong. All she could do was hope and pray that everything would turn out ok.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Hannah and Michael walked towards the mansion together while Lila followed them with one of Michael's friends. True to her word, Lila stuck close to Hannah. Of course, she dismissed 'the friend' earlier on.

It was apparent to her that Michael was not what he seemed after he tried to lose her twice in the crowd of people that were partying in the house. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Michael offer a drink to Hannah, which she refused.

'_Good girl.'_ Lila thought to herself when she saw Hannah shake her head 'no' at the offered drink. She turned her head slightly from the couple to look towards the living room. There, on the couch was her brother making out with a tall brunette. He glanced up to her and waved before returning to the brunette in his lap.

Hannah looked up at Michael and smiled shyly. It was the third time that he had offered her a drink. She was beginning to get fed up with this and about ready to go home. It was hot and stuffy inside the house and she was ready to go outside.

"Are you hot?" Michael asked her.

"Yeah. It's a little stuffy in here." Hannah said as she fanned herself with her hand.

"Why don't we go outside? I'll go over there to Lila and get some water for you." Michael said as he led her out to the patio.

Hannah was slightly taken back by this. After all the offers of alcohol, he finally got the hint. She could trust anything given to her by Lila, and if he was going to her that would be fine. "Thank you. Some water would be great."

"Ok. I'll be right back." Michael said, leaving her to go and 'search' for her friend. As he left, a slow smirk appeared on his face. It seemed it was time to set his plan in motion. He took a detour and went to talk to his friends. On the way he went to a table and got a glass.

It took no time to find a bathroom to get some water from the tab, and it took even less time for the little white pill to dissolve in the water. Then the fun would begin. You see, Michael was an art major. Now, normally he would never have bothered Hannah but the bitch needed to be taught a lesson.

For two years Michael had been trying to paint a painting good enough to get in the competition. This year he would have if Hannah hadn't entered. So, if he couldn't ruin her chances in school. Then, he would take out his frustrations and anger on her.

All he needed now was for the guard dog to be taken out of the picture. But, that would be easy to take care of. That was why be brought Travis. While Travis kept Lila busy, the party would start. He emerged from the bathroom and nodded to his friend, who proceeded to make his way over to where Lila was keeping her post.

Michael emerged from the house and on to the patio. When Hannah looked up at him, she smiled brightly. It was the smile that almost undid him; he almost wanted to back off his plan. Almost. So, he handed the glass to her and watched he drink it all down.

Hannah drank the water and sighed. In the back of her mind, she seemed to recall that the water was warm and didn't taste right. But at that moment, she didn't care. "Thank you."

"Your welcome." Michael said, putting the glass down and holding his hand out to her. "Are you ready to go back inside and 'mingle'?"

"Yeah. Let's go." Hannah said, as she slipped her hand in his. When she did, she found it strange that her hand felt tingly. When he pulled her up from the bench, she couldn't seem to get her balance together.

"Are you alright? You seem a little woozy there." Michael said, feigning concern.

Hannah looked up at him and smiled softly. There was something funny here; her mind felt like it was taking a break. "I'm fine Michael. I just want to sit." She said as she moved to sit down.

Michael stopped her before she could flop down and he put an arm around her waist. "No, let's go somewhere else to sit down. Lila told me should was going to hang out with Travis for a little while."

In the back of Hannah's mind, this statement seemed off, Travis was not Lila's type at all. She seemed as interested in him as she was in sports. But, at that point all she could do was smile and lean on Michael for support.

"Ok, we can go chill out." Hannah said in a giggly voice. "But, no funny business!" She said as she poked his chest with her finger lightly. After she poked him, she put her hand in front of her face and stared at her fingers.

Michael took her hand lightly and smiled, "Oh, I wouldn't dream of it Hannah."

Michael smirked at her before turning his head and nodding towards Travis. By now, Lila had noticed that something was off and was coming this way. Travis, would stall her while he took Hannah some place private. Maybe one of the many bedrooms in the large house, the higher the better. By the time Lila found them, even if she had help it would be too late.

_With Lila .._

When Lila turned back to Hannah and Michael she saw that they were gone. Distressed, she began to search for them. She began to walk out on the patio to go towards the kitchen and dining room when she saw them.

From the way Hannah was acting, she could tell that something was very wrong. As she walked towards the couple now leaving the patio, she looked at a glass sitting on the table by the bench were they were sitting.

She gasped and turned sharply when she saw a white chalky substance at the bottom of the glass. It became clear to her that Michael had drugged her friend. Now all that mattered was getting to Hannah in time.

Lila rushed to the living room to follow them but was stopped abruptly by a firm grip on her upper arm. She turned to the hand and followed it to the arm holding her tightly. It was Travis, Michael's friend.

"Let's leave them alone for a while. Your friend has just begun to warm up to Michael. We wouldn't want to interrupt them." He told her with a slight smirk on his face.

"By drugging her?" Lila said to him, while she tried to pull her arm away from him.

Travis just shrugged his shoulders and pulled her further away from Hannah. She could barely see them now. But, she could tell that they were to the staircase. In a daring move, she jabbed her elbow in his chest and stepped on his toes. When he didn't budge, she looked up towards his face.

The coldness in his eyes told all that she needed to know at that moment. Lila was in trouble now.

"That wasn't very nice, Lila." Travis told her, as he was raising his hand slightly.

It happened so fast; Lila didn't even have time to think about anything. His hand raised and then the back of it came slamming down on her cheek. Stars flashed in her vision and she was tossed away from him. He didn't let go of her arm though, so as she was pushed away from him. His steel grip kept her from falling.

A pulsing shot through her cheek while a sharp twist was applied to her upper arm. When she saw him begin to pull her up to him again, Lila began to fight back once more. She thrashed and tried to get away. One more loud slap to the same cheek and she was seeing stars once more. Through the haze this time though, she heard a loud voice.

"Hey, what's going on over here?" A voice yelled, making Travis let go of Lila and back away from her. Lila flopped on the ground and gripped her cheek lightly. Footsteps came towards her in a hurry and she looked up to her savior.

It was one of her brother's friends, Jacob. She always thought her was a jerk but now he was the closest thing to a knight in shining armor that she had. He helped her to her feet and swore under his breath.

"You're going to have one shiner tomorrow Lil, you might also have a sprained elbow." Jacob said, checking her arm. He was surprised when she took her arm and looked up at him.

"Where is my brother, Jacob?" Lila said, in a slightly scared voice. She was on the verge of tears and she hurt all over. She had to get to the one person who could help Hannah now.

"In the den with Heidi or Holly, one of those .." He started. He couldn't finish before she was gone, in a flash of brown hair.

Lila ran through the kitchen and the living room to get to the den. She pushed people out of her way and tears began to run down her eyes. She had to get to Hannah and she was in pain. Dylan always knew what to do; she just had to get to him in time.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Hannah did not register when they stepped into the room. She just felt a comfy surface under her body. She didn't her the door close and lock. But, she did feel when Michael came to close to her. The bed she saw laying on dipped down as he leaned over her.

Hannah's eyes were sluggish and she could barely move her arms now. Something was wrong and now the slight tremor of fear was beginning to enter her drug filled haze. When she felt his hands on her arms, she began to try to move.

A deep sounding chuckle came from above her. "You can fight it all you want. It won't get you anywhere. That's the drug. You see, Hannah." He said as he turned her face to look at him. "You will remember everything here but you won't be able to do anything about it. Consider it a congratulations for winning the Art competition."

Hannah tried to pick up her arms and push him away again but didn't even manage to budge him. Her arms flopped down on the bed, exhausted. Her eyes began to tear up as the truth became clear to her. She was going to bed raped and there wasn't anything she could do about it.

His hands were again on her as he began to unbutton the buttons of her shirt. Her sobs were muffled due to the drugs that she had been given. Her arms were no longer responding. Michael quickly slipped her shirt off as he began to work on the straps of her bra.

As the terror was unfolding in the upstairs bedroom, a young girl was searching for the one person who could save this night. She just didn't know it yet.

_Downstairs in the Den_

Lila almost wanted to cry when she saw the spiky hair of her brother. She cradled her arm to her as she limped towards her brother and the brunette on the loveseat.

Dylan was engrossed in the girl above him when he looked to the side and saw the battered form of his sister. In a flash, he pushed the girl off his lap and on the floor. In two strides he was in front of Lila. She almost collapsed in his arms and worry flooded him.

"What happened? Who did this too you?" Dylan asked, barely able to contain his rage at the treatment of his little sister.

To Lila the pain was almost becoming too much to bare but she had to make sure that he knew before she passed out. "Later, later." She managed to say. "He drugged Hannah, gave her a pill .. took her .."

To Dylan it became aware as to what was happening. Lila was going in and out of consciousness as he shook her lightly. "Come on Lila, where did they go? Where did he take Hannah?"

"Stairs. He took her up the stairs, one of the bedrooms." Lila managed to say before blacking out. Her arm was swollen and her right cheek was already turning into a nasty bruise.

"Lila, Lila!" Dylan jousted her awake, "You might have a concussion, you need to stay awake." Dylan said as he saw her eyes open and looks at him.

"You have to help her Dylan." Lila said before trying to close her eyes again.

"Give her to me. I'll keep her awake." Came the voice of Jacob who held out his arms to him. "Go find the other one. I'll call an ambulance for them."

Dylan nodded his head and passed his sister to Jacob. Before leaving he took another look at her. As he walked in a blind rage through the crowd towards the stairs, he completely ignored the brunette that he left on the floor. He had to find Hannah and fast.

He took the stairs three at a time and began searching the rooms on the second floor. He interrupted plenty of couples. He even interrupted his own 'girlfriend'. It didn't register in his head, even when she flew to the door to stop him from leaving. One look told her to back off. For once, the blonde listened to him.

In the midst of coming up the opposite hall of bedrooms he stopped. Michael wouldn't have taken her here. He would have gone higher; in order to make sure that no one would find them in time. Dylan swore out loud before taking off in a run to the stairs one more time. He just hoped that his wasted time didn't make him too late to help her.

_In the Bedroom_

Hannah cried louder now as she lay on the bed in just her white cotton panties. Tears flowed down her cheeks as she turned her head away from him when he tried to kiss her. Angry with this, he slapped her. This made her sob louder.

Aggravated with this, he backhanded her harder. Hannah blacked out for a few seconds, long enough for Michael to strip down to his boxers. As he reached for her thin hips, he felt her start to clinch them together.

In a bruising move, he gripped her thighs roughly and pulled them apart. Just as he was about to continue, he heard a loud banging on the staircase. Hannah cried out, making him put her hand firmly over her mouth to muffle the sobs.

When the footsteps grew softer, he removed his hand and smirked down to her. "Almost busted, huh? Now, where were we?" He asked as he began to start again. Hannah cried and began to give up home when a loud bang came from the door. The door shook of its hinges and it made Michael leap off of her. One more bang and the door floor open to reveal Dylan. The fury in his face made Michael step back and away from his work on Hannah.

"How dare you touch her?" Dylan shouted as he stepped towards a stunned Michael.

"Why are you so angry? It's the only thing you wanted to do to her as well." Michael said, gathering what little courage he had left.

Dylan just roared and lunged towards him. Two punches knocked Michael on the floor, but it wasn't enough. Anger fueled him forward and he was sure that he would kill him, if it wasn't for a sob that came from the bed.

Dylan stopped his raised fist and looked to the bed. A wave of guilt and remorse came to him. He was by her side instantly. Now, any other time that he would think himself lucky. Being in a room with a half naked girl and a bed. He could just imagine an embarrassed, red-faced Hannah trying to cover up with everything in the bed.

But this time was different. This girl was special and she didn't deserve what had just happened to her. He quickly bundled her in the sheets and pulled her in his arms. Her face was brushed badly and her lips were slightly bleeding. He kept waking her up but she was going in and out of consciousness. Dylan just hoped that whatever drug the guy gave her didn't cause an allergic reaction.

As he left the room, he began to carry her down the stairs bridal style. As he reached the bottom of the stairs, he could see the front door open and the red and blue lights from the ambulances. The paramedics had secured his sister to the first gurney and were loading her in the first ambulance.

The paramedics met him as he approached the door. A crowd was gathering around and Dylan fought the urge to scream at them. Instead, he turned towards one of his friends and told him that the party was over. As his friend left to spread the word, the paramedic caught up to him.

"Do you know anything about her condition? Name?" The paramedic asked.

"She's 16. No 15, her name is Hannah Lannister. Her mom works at Princeton Planesboro, Dr. Cameron I think." Dylan saw the medics eyes widen and look down at the young girl. "She was given something, and she was almost ra .." Dylan found that he couldn't finish the rest of the statement. He just looked at the man in front of him. The message was sent.

The paramedic quickly spoke into the receiver attached to his collar. "We have a possible drug overdose. Probable rape victim, 15-year-old female, a major to minor concussion. Victim is unfocused and is slipping in and out of consciousness. Contact next of kin: Cameron to the ER immediately."

The Paramedics rushed Hannah to the ambulance with Dylan following close behind. "I'm going with her." He stated, looking at the man.

"Get in the back."

At that the pair of ambulances left the mansion and were in route to the closest hospital, Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital.

Unknown to her, Allison Cameron was about to be placed in the most terrifying position in her life.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

House sat in his office, slightly cursing his luck. Wilson was in his office, finishing paper work for his newest patient. Foreman sat in the conference room and slept. It was about midnight and they were all bored. No patients in the ER, it was dead. Unfortunately for the trio, they were about to get an immediate wake up.

Cuddy rushed in, jousting the two men. "You need to go to the ER now!" Cuddy said, with a most serious look on her face. "15 year old Female, possible rape victim. She is unconscious, possible OD!"

Foreman didn't need to be told twice, he was up and getting his coat on immediately. House of course, sat in his chair and ignored her. Fed up, Cuddy stalked to his desk and slammed his paperweight hard on the surface. Foreman jumped and House almost leaped out of his seat.

"Damn! What on earth is the problem!" House yelled, "Foreman can cover a rape victim. A 15 year old shouldn't be at that type of party anyways."

By this time, Wilson had come in the office to see what the commotion was. He made it in time to see Cuddy scowl at House.

"It's Hannah, House." Cuddy said, in a low voice.

Wilson and Foreman paled, while House's eyes went ice cold. His face-hardened and he stood up from his desk. As he limped out of the office, the others began to follow.

"Wilson, with me. Cuddy don't let anyone and I mean anyone touch her! Keep her alive but leave the rest to us." House barked orders. Cuddy took her que and for once, left to do what House asked of her. "Foreman, please bring Dr. Cameron here."

"But." Foreman started.

"Now Foreman! If she gets in a car and gets herself killed because you didn't pick her up, you're job will be the **last** thing you have too worry about losing!" House said, as he yelled at Foreman in a calm and serious tone. Foreman looked too shocked to speak but walked away just the same.

"House, what if?" Wilson started to ask, terror filling him as he thought of the possibilities.

"I will **not **allow it." House said, looking at Wilson straight in his eyes.

The two men rode the elevator to the ER, praying for the best. Wilson praying for a miracle and hoping that what Cuddy said, was incorrect. House, praying that he could, for the first time in his life, save something precious to him. He would die before he let Allison down this night.

_Cameron Apartment 11:45 Pm_

Cameron listened to music in her bathroom. It was her "Enya" bubble bath time. The soothing tones and the hot water soothed her frazzled nerves just a bit. It was about time for Hannah and Lila to come home. Then this first night would be over. After about 3 hours of what ifs and having to hide her keys so she didn't go to the mansion to check on them, she was ready for the night to be over.

Thankfully, her phone had not rang the entire night. She felt her heart would stop if it did. Sighing, she got out of the tub and began to drain the tub. She turned to shower and to wash the soapy water of her body before stepping out of the tub.

As she cleared the fogged up mirror, she looked at her reflection and smiled slightly. Slowly but surly, her complexion has returned. She no longer looked like the living dead, the bags were no longer under her eyes. But, the sadness still lingered in her eyes. That, hopefully would go away with time. No more House, no more pain. That was her motto now.

It wasn't working so far. Every look he gives her, the ride on the motorcycle, hearing that he rejected Stacy, His fake "Confession" to her. Everything hurt now, but she would overcome it. After all, she had a purpose now. She was a mother and now had a love that no one could take away from her.

Allison smiled one more time and stepped out of the humid bathroom. She took the phone with her and laid it on the bed. Stepping into her closet, she slipped on a gray tank top and a pair of navy blue flannel shorts. As she stood in her closet, she began to braid her now wavy hair in two French braid pigtails.

In the midst of her last braid, the phone rang. Her breath stopped and her heart began to race. Tears began to collect in her eyes. She approached the ringing phone like it was a snake, getting ready to strike her.

Gathering her waning courage, she picked up the phone and drew a shaky breath.

"H-hello." She stuttered in the phone.

"Allison Cameron?" The voice on the phone questioned in a soft voice.

"This is she." She said, knowing the tone of these phone calls. She looked at the caller id and saw the number to the Planesboro ER. The tears began to fall now, she knew why they were calling before they even continued.

"Ma'am you need to come to the ER immediately.." The operator advised

"Is she alright?" Allison asked in a teary voice. She already knew they wouldn't tell her over the phone but, her logic flew out the window the moment the phone rang.

"I can not disclose that information over the phone. Come to the ER and you can talk to the attending physician."

Allison didn't even respond, she just laid down the phone and went looking for her keys. She was crying and couldn't see straight. In the process of finding her keys, which took about two seconds. She stubbed her toes, maybe broke them and ran into the dining room table four times. She could feel bruises beginning to form on her hips and thighs from the bumps. She even turned into the wall a few times, rebruising her cheek. The pain was ignored, she didn't have time to worry. Slipping on a pair of flip-flops, she didn't even grab a jacket as she left the apartment.

She was already almost to the sidewalk when she realized that it was freezing outside and she didn't lock her apartment. In her haze, she dropped her keys three times and tripped twice. She was scared, she was crying and her heart hurt. The last time she felt this was when she left her the first time as her brother's house, to build "their" future. The thought of Hannah leaving her now, terrified her and made her weep more. When she made it to her car, she fumbled with the keys. She didn't notice the car pulling up to her, didn't notice Foreman come towards her.

Foreman swore when he realized that she was standing in the freezing cold in a tank top, flip-flops and a thin pair of flannel pants.

"Cameron?" Foreman called to her. When she didn't turn her head, he began to worry. "Allison!"

Foreman stopped her hands and turned her to him. Her face was red and her eyes were puffy. Her hair was still wet, probably from a bath. She seemed to be in shock.

"Come on Allison. I will drive us to the hospital, you can't drive." He calmly told her. She put up a small fight before obeying him and letting him put her in the passenger seat. "Don't worry, House won't let anything happen to Hannah. It will be alright."

As he watched her in the corner of his eye, he noticed that she was shivering and staring out the window. His car sped to the hospital and hoped that House lived up to the potential that he knew he had.

**Until next time .. **

**Now**: The medical terminology stinks and why is that? I am not a doctor or a writer either. Just a math major trying to get a semi decent story out. I hope everyone still keeps on reading .. I promise everything will be fine and good time are on the way


	21. Chapter 20 Part II

Author Note: Wow! Lots of reviews. My first real dramatic chapter I am victorious ! Hahaha .. I changed a few things with the chappie and I hope it flows better.

Please read, review and enjoy. Thanks so much

Disclaimer: House Md and Fox do not belong to me

**Chapter 20 part 2: The hard parts of life make you the strongest**

The ride to Princeton-Plainsboro was normally quick for Dr. Cameron. It always seemed that by the time she got in the car, she was getting out of the car again. That was not the case this night.

For the mother Allison Cameron, it was the ten most agonizing minutes of her life. Hundreds of questions and concerns piled into her mind all at once. Foreman was talking to her but terrible pictures of her child popped in her mind.

When he finally pulled in front of the ER doors, he didn't even stop the car before Allison launched out the car door. Foreman watched as she all but ran into the set of automatic doors.

Allison didn't even acknowledge the nurses at the front desk, the first thing she did was run to the exam rooms. It was in the hall that she saw Cuddy standing in front of a set of exam room doors. The blinds were closed and there seemed to be no movement in the room. A cold trickle of fear rolled down her spine as she began to think of the implications.

Allison moved to go in the room but Cuddy moved to stand in front of her. The face Cuddy wore held so much sorrow for the young mother. But the doctor in her told her that there were still rules that must be followed. But, in her terror filled mind Allison only saw a woman standing in the way.

"Step aside." Allison said, in a voice that seemed like it didn't belong to the tiny woman in front of her.

"I can't do that. You of all people know that I can't do that." Cuddy said, sympathetically to her.

"The last time I checked I was a doctor." Allison argued as she crossed her arms in front of her.

"Not this time you aren't, Allison. This time you're a mother who will only hurt more than help." Cuddy said, trying to reason with her.

"She needs me." Allison said, as the tears were starting to gather once more.

"Yes, she does Allison. But for right now, she needs to be treated." Cuddy said, as she placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. With a slight push, she led Allison to a chair.

It was at that moment that Foreman made his presence known. Allison leaned her head on his broad shoulders and cried softly. Cuddy, feeling that she no longer needed to stand guard at the door, left to go to her office. The two didn't even realize that a tall blond-haired teenage boy was watching them.

"If she has even a shred of the strength that you do, she'll be alright." Foreman said, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Playing the big brother part with Allison was always easy for him. Allison just always seemed like the kind of person you just had to protect.

"I shouldn't have let her go. This is all my fault; she's too young to be going to parties. But, she was so happy to go. I couldn't .." Allison started jabbering.

Eric pulled her chin up to look at him in the eyes. "This is **not** your fault."

"But, if I .." Allison started to explain.

"He's right." Said the boy as he came to stand in front of Allison and Eric. "It's not your fault. She went to my party and I should have been more alert. I'm sorry."

Allison looked at the boy and was taken back by the amount of sheer pain that was on his face. Whoever this person was, it seemed like he truly cared for her daughter. "No, it wasn't your fault. But you know who it was don't you?"

The ashamed face on the boy told her everything she needed to know. "Who was he?" she asked in a low voice.

"You don't need to worry about him right now. You have someone else to worry about." A gruff voice said. House stood in front of the exam room with Wilson slightly to the side of him. Both had serene looks of their faces.

Allison made a move to stand up but was stopped by his hand on her shoulder. A look from House and Foreman stood up to leave. House looked at Wilson and nodded to the boy.

"Go take him to his sister. I'll handle this." House told him. After a few minutes, Wilson left with the boy to go to the exam room across the hall.

Allison looked after them and looked to House. "Hannah's friend. Is that Lila's brother? Is she in here too?"

House held him hand up to cut her off. "Let's worry about yours first." After a few minutes, he opened his eyes and looked at her. "The drugs that were given to her were thankfully mild compared to some that are out there. She suffered a mild concussion with heavy bruising on her inner thighs and face."

"Was she?" Allison started but was unable to finish before tearing up again.

"There was no penetration. She wasn't raped." House finished for her.

After a few minutes Allison and House continued to watch each other. It seemed that they wanted to say something to each other. House did the only the thing he could physically do, he took her hand lightly and held it. "I did the best I could Allison, I'm not a very comforting person. That's what you're here for."

Allison smiled at him softly and shook her head. "It's ok, House. I'm sure understood just the same." Allison stood in front of him and moved to the exam room. Before she could reach the door, the hand that was holding hers gripped tighter. "I'll be alright. I don't know how I'm going to explain this to her father, but I'll worry about that later."

"I'll take care of that. You just do the 'mushy' stuff. Oh, and be sure to thank Dylan and Lila. If it wasn't for them, it would have been worse Allison. Much worse." House said, locking her with an icy steel blue gaze. Allison nodded her head and he let go of her hand. House watched her step into the room and close the door.

After a few minutes, Foreman came to sit beside him on the bench. Both men were silent for a few minutes. House tapped his cane and looked over at Foreman.

"Are you going to be busy tomorrow?" House asked, looking over at him.

Foreman slightly turned his head and caught his eyes. House was watching him with the same feeling that he was at this moment feeling, _Vengeance_

"I'll be ready when you call." He replied, looking over at him.

House nodded his head and went to the exam room to talk to Dylan. Tomorrow, some punk would learn that you did **not** mess with someone that he cared about.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Allison took at deep breath as she closed the door to the exam room. The harsh lights that were normally on in the room were either dimmed or off completely.

Hannah was on the exam table, now fully clothed, with a blanket on top of her. Allison watched her for a minute with her back on the door. Instinct told her to run out of the room, but concern made her stay where she was. No, that wasn't what **made** her stay. Guilt made her stay.

If House were here, he probably would have yelled at her. Screaming that it wasn't her fault, there was no reason to feel guilty. But as she watched her daughter, her child .. her only child .. breath slowly.

A shiver rolled up her spine. It was the coldness that made her move towards the table. The doctor in her knew that she should have some warmer clothes on, and that she would most likely be cursing herself later on. But none of that mattered right now.

So she took one timid step, closer to the table. She could see her little toes sticking out from under the blanket. It made her smile softly.

Two steps, she could see her torso and hips. This move made her cringe with anger, rage and sadness. This was where it could've happened. A terrible event was stopped this night. She would have to thank Lila and Dylan later.

A few more steps and she could see her face. That was when the tears started gathering. Hannah's normal, smiling face was covered with red, black and blue bruises. Her lip was split and had to be taped up with butterfly stitches. Allison reached her hand out to slowly touch her, as if to try to prove that this wasn't happening.

But the touch on her cheek was enough to wake Hannah up. The look in her eyes was that of pain, sorrow and fear. The tears that she had tried so hard to keep at bay, began to flow freely. Not a word was spoken in the exam room.

Hannah all but launched into the waiting arms of her mother. It was at this time that Allison wiped her eyes and calmed herself slightly. A pillar of strength was what her daughter needed, not a blubbering fool. It would be time for her later, but not now.

Allison lifted Hannah's chin to look in her eyes. "I'm sorry, if I hadn't .."

Hannah cute her off with a shake of her head, "It wasn't your fault, even I know that. It was his fault. I can remember what he was doing but, I couldn't stop it. It was like watching a movie and I couldn't push pause."

Tears started falling again and Allison held her as she cried. The only thing she could do was be there for her, she hopped on the table and put her head across her lap. Allison whispered, 'It'll be alright.', 'You're safe now' and other soft reassurances to her a she ran her fingers through her wavy hair.

Doubts began to race through her mind as she started trying to help her daughter. The road to recovery would be hard and she just prayed that she wouldn't become broken. To break a spirit as strong as her daughter's would be a crime and a shame. But, only time will tell.

Allison looked down when she heard Hannah murmur something unintelligible as she was falling to sleep. When she leaned down to ask her to repeat what she said, she was shocked to her.

"Remind me to tell House that his bed-side service sucks." Hannah mumbled, before falling asleep.

Hope began to fill Allison's soul and a small smile came to her face. "Will do Kiddo, will do."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Dylan and Wilson walked to the other side of the ER to go to the exam room that had his sister in it. Dylan was worried about Hannah and Lila. He was also shocked to find that her mother looked almost the same as her. His brief interaction with the infamous Dr. House told him that Michael would hate the day that he messed with Hannah. That is, if there was anything left of him once he got through with him.

"Now, your sister's injuries weren't as serious as Hannah's. She has some bruising on her right and left cheek, no concussion. The most serious injury was the injury to her shoulder. She had a slight dislocation in a right shoulder and it had to be reset. She will need to keep it in a sling for about 4 – 5 weeks and be sure to rest her arm. I will be prescribing a pain medicine for her, she can take up to 4 a day. Due to her weight and age though I would only recommend about 2 at the most." Wilson said, looking at him. "Any questions?"

"No." Dylan said, looking at the door. He went towards the door and moved to open it but was stopped.

"Thank you for bringing 'her' in. She is 'special' to us, as is her mother." Wilson said, nervously to him. "You didn't have to do what you did .."

"Yes, I did."

At that, the conversation was over and Wilson had been effectively dismissed. Wilson had to smile slightly at the dismissal. What a 'House-like' thing to do. House was going to have fun with this one. At that Wilson turned and walked to Foreman and House.

"I would give him a few minutes with his sister. Allison will most likely be taking the two of them home soon." Wilson explained, as he talked right to House with his hands in his pockets.

"He's got five." House said. He was in the process of trying to calm down before he murdered someone. From the second that Cuddy told him that Hannah had been involved in a possible rape attempt, House had feeling that he had never experienced before. A deep parental sense of worry filled him, guilt for not being there and confusion. The moment he saw Allison sitting in the waiting room with flip flops, a tank top and a thin pair of pants .. he felt a deep longing to make her tears go away. He knew now that he would once again have to deal with the enigma that was Allison Cameron.

But, that was for later. Now, he had work to do. House pulled himself up with his cane and began to limp to the elevators. Wilson made a move to stop him, but was halted by an icy glare.

"Page me in 10 minutes. I need to make a call."

Foreman and Wilson stared after him as he got on the elevator.

House sighed once the doors closed, he was so not looking forward to this. How do you tell a father that his daughter was almost raped. Normally, he didn't really care. But, this was different. This time he did care, and for once in his life. House was not sure what he would do.

As he dialed the number, he let out a long sigh when the person he was calling picked up.

'_Damn'_ He thought to himself. "Hello?" The voice asked on the phone.

"Is this Daniel Lannister?" House asked, in a scruffy voice. "I'm calling in regards too."

"House?" The voice asked, unsure.

"Speaking." House said, rolling his eyes. All he wanted to do was just leave a damn message, "Hey you're daughters in the hospital. Yeah, she was almost raped.". Even that sounded stupid to him.

"If you're actually calling, something must have happened to either Allison or Hannah." Daniel replied. On the other end, Daniel listened to any change and noticed that House seemed to breath slightly different when Hannah was mentioned. "I'm guessing its Hannah, which is why Alli isn't on the phone right now. Look, tell her I'm leaving right now."

The phone clicked and House just sat there, stunned. While House really didn't know what to expect, that wasn't it. House didn't know whether he should feel aggravated with Daniel or proud.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it had been 7 minutes. House stood up and began to limp to the elevators.

_Time's up_

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Dylan opened the door and saw Lila nervously pacing around the room. She stopped when she saw him and immediately starting hounding him with questions.

"Thank god! Where is she? Is Hannah ok? Her mother probably hates me. I'm never going to be able to talk to her again. I'll lose my best friend! I should've watched her more." Lila ranted as she paced around the exam room table.

Dylan just looked at her and smiled slightly. She just probably saved Hannah from being raped, had a dislocated shoulder and still she was ranting like typical. "Chill out and sit down!" Dylan said, a little louder and more forceful than he should have.

Lila just looked at him and plopped on the chair next to the door. It was then that Dylan realized just how tense she was. It looked like she was about to burst. Sighing to himself, he pushed away from the door and came to kneel in front of her.

"I'm sure that you won't lose your best friend. I haven't seen Hannah yet, but I'm sure that she is a well as can be expected. You are not to blame for this. I want you to understand that."

Lila looked at him and nodded her head. " I want to see her."

Dylan was about to respond when he heard a rapping on the door. "Alright. You will most likely be able to go and see her. I would like it if you still go home with Hannah and her mom. She will probably need you tonight more than ever."

Lila cocked her head and smirked, "You sound like a dad."

"Yeah, well don't get used to it. The next time I see you, it will be back to pulling you hair and doing mean brother things." Dylan admitted truthfully to her with a playful look in his eyes.

"But not for Hannah?" Lila asked, looking in his eyes. She knew that her brother had to like her a little.

"No, not for Hannah." Dylan said, not even letting himself think about the implications of tonight, his thinking was interrupted by the opening of the exam room.

House stood in the doorway and leaned on the doorframe. "Hello again. You're brother will be busy for a little while. I do, however, think that there is a girl across the hall that needs to see you. Tell her mom to take you both home and that I will see come over later. "

At that Lila hopped up and almost ran out the door. She was in Hannah's door before House could close the door to the exam room. Dylan stood up and crossed his arms. House leaned on his cane and closed the door.

"His name, address and who he was with at the party." House simply said to Dylan, not even looking at him.

"I think I can do that on one condition." Dylan said

"Such as?" House sighed.

"I want a piece of them first."

House looked at the kid in front of him. A slow smirk came to his face, "I think we can manage that."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

It was two in the morning when Allison lugged Hannah and Lila to the car to leave the hospital. Foreman drove them home. Allison followed Foreman as he carried Hannah to the back seat of his car. Lila scooted in after her. As Allison moved to get in the car, she sneezed and started coughing.

"You need to go home and get in some warm clothes." Foreman said, as he opened the door for her. As they started to pull out of the driveway Allison looked up and saw House watching them leave.

Allison watched Hannah the whole ride home while Hannah and Lila slept. About five miles from home, Allison began to officially feel like crap. It seemed like she had a fever and when she looked in the mirror, her cheeks were pink. She shook her head, trying to clear it.

"Now, I'm going to trust you to go home and take something for that killer cold you probably have coming. You're no good to her if you're sick." Foreman said.

"Thanks dad." Allison said, putting her hand on her head and leaning back in the seat.

When they pulled up to the apartment complex, Allison was surprised to see the tall form of Daniel walking towards them.

"Hey, how are you both doing?" He asked, as he gave Allison a small hug.

"As good as can be expected. I don't want to wake her up, but we have to get inside."

"Let me get her." Daniel said as he moved to Hannah. He very softly picked her up and leaned her head on his shoulder. As he walked by with Lila following him, he nodded to Foreman. "I'm going to take them inside."

Allison watched them go before turning towards Foreman. "Thank you Eric. I don't know what would've happened if I had driven over there."

Foreman just stepped forward and gave her a hug. "Don't worry about it. House will most likely be over sometime soon. And take something for that fever you have. Ok?"

"Alright." Allison walked to the doorway and walked inside.

She sighed to herself as she approached her apartment door. The road to recovery would be a hard one, for both Hannah and herself. Just as it seemed that she would be over House, he always seemed to come crashing back into her life. She was only sure of one thing this time;

House **would** be here to stay … period.

**Until next time … part 3**

What will happen to Michael? How will House react to spending more time with Daniel? Will Hannah fight fight fight?


	22. Chapter 20 Part III

Author Note at the bottom ! New change

Disclaimer: House and Fox do not belong to Jennie

**Chapter 20 Part III: Vengeance begins .. but it never ends**

By the time Allison allowed herself to leave Hannah's side, it was well over 3 Am on Sunday. Allison and Daniel watched Lila and Hannah while they slept, from the doorway of Hannah's room. Allison could barely keep her eyes open, her fever had risen, and she could barely stand. Gone were the clothes that she was wearing, she wanted to burn them. She now wore an oversized sweatshirt with Yale on the front and a pair of blue flannel pants. She was wearing footies on her ice-cold feet and gloves to keep her hands warm. No matter what she did, she couldn't get warm.

"So, I'm guessing you'll give me the scoop on the new child that we have acquired." Daniel said, as he spoke in hushed tones to Allison.

"Trust me, I don't think we'll have to worry about this one. This one is nice, I like her." Allison said, as she shook her head slightly to clear the dizziness that she was feeling.

"And you spoke to her parents at the hospital? Are they fine with her staying here after what happened?" Daniel asked, slipping into dotting parent mode.

"I wasn't really in a position to ask them Daniel. Besides, they weren't here and I didn't want to pry. I have a feeling that if she couldn't go with us, her brother would have stopped us before we left." Allison replied, a little harsher than she wanted too. But, she was tired, hurting and feverish. All in all, he had it coming, at least in her opinion.

Daniel seemed to notice her trying to keep her balance against the door. It had been a life altering experience to hear that your child was almost raped. He wasn't angry with Allison, not at all. Guilty that he wasn't there at the hospital but he understood in the end. For the first time in his life he felt a burning hatred for a living person.

Allison made an unintelligible noise and sort of started to slide down the wall. He quickly shot his arms out to brace her up. He didn't even have to feel her forehead to know that she had a fever.

"Well done, mom. Great time to go and get sick." Daniel mumbled to himself as he picked her up and moved towards her bedroom. "The last time I checked you were the doctor, not me."

"But, you'd look so much nicer in a lab coat." Allison joked as she lay on the bed.

"Oh look, sick and still sarcastic. Wonderful." Daniel said, as he went to the medicine cabinet in her bathroom. After a few minutes, he returned with a glass of water, Advil and 2 green pills. "You know, I thought that you had to have a prescription for these."

"The guy who runs the pharmacy thinks I'm hot." Allison said, as she took the pills and water. She struggled to get the pills down her throat and leaned back on her pillows to relax.

"Allison, everyone thinks you're hot." Daniel said going back in the bathroom to turn out the lights. "Say, you don't think you could get any Xanex do you?" He said with a chuckle as he left the bathroom and walked over to the side of her bed.

Just before she began to doze of she yawned and said, "You obviously didn't look in the white bottle behind the Advil."

Daniel smiled and leaned down to kiss her forehead. She smacked his cheek and closed her eyes. Allison was asleep before he left the room. Daniel walked into the living room and sat on the couch. The moment that he hit the couch, all the stress was released.

It was his intent to stay awake in order to 'protect' the women in his life. But, after a few minutes, he began to doze off.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

_8 Am Sunday Morning Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep – Loud Annoying Alarm Sound_

A hand reached up and turned off the alarm, before slipping back under the covers. The inhabitant of the bed, rolled away from the window and a soft snoring could be heard from the bed once more.

Slowly, a figure could be seen creeping towards the bed in the now light bedroom. Not a sound could be heard; even the intruder's shoes were left by the door. He reached in his pocket and pulled out another alarm clock and put it on the nightstand.

After a few minutes later the clock struck 8:15 Am.

_Do Do Do Do Do Mha na mha na Do Do Do Do Mha na mha na – Second Alarm Clock_

The hand again came more forcefully to turn the racket off; all it received was a missing alarm clock and a chuckle.

"It would be in your best interest to turn it off." A scruffy voice spoke from under the covers.

"Or what, you'll chase me around the living room." Came the voice, "Time to get up Greg." The intruder left the room and went to the living room.

"Wilson! Come back here. W-I-L-S-O-N! Make it stop." House grumbled as he put the pillow over his head. After a few minutes, the pillow went flying and House sat up in the bed.

The first thing as usual was the pain. Groaning, he reached for the pill bottle on the nightstand and downed two pills. Wilson was in the kitchen, making coffee. Time for a shower and all that jazz, House thought as he started to wake up from his 4-hour nap.

House slowly limped to the bathroom and took a shower. 10 minutes later, he was out and standing in front of the sink. To shave or not to shave, that is the question.

On one hand, he hated to shave. It helped maintain his scruffy image. On the other, he was going to see Allison. Daniel would be there. The lines of logic stopped there as House began to lather up his face and neck. A few minutes later, a new House looked at his reflection in the mirror.

Wilson was waiting at the door with a cup of coffee and a grin. House just rolled his eyes and took the coffee.

"Need to work on the wake up call." House said, as he limped away into the living room.

"That's what you get for giving me a key and telling me to wake you up at eight." Wilson said.

"You coming with me to Cameron's?" House asked, looking over at Wilson.

"Yeah."

House grinned evilly and went to pick up his helmet. Wilson stopped him before he could reach it.

"Nu uh. Tonight, if you want to have the "Bad Ass" effect you can. Until then, we drive." Wilson said.

"But, dad! I don't get to play with my toys often." House chided.

"If you weren't such an asshole you'd be able too." Wilson said, as he led House out of the town home and on to the street. They walked to Wilson's BMW and got in. "Did you hear anything from Dylan?"

"No, I told him that if he called me before 11 I would kill him. I'm expecting to hear from him soon." House said, as he leaned back in the seat of Wilson's car.

"Why don't you get some more sleep on the way to Cameron's house. You look like crap."

"Oh and I was soo wanting to win that beauty contest." House snapped. After a few minutes of silence, House spoke up again. "I talked to Judy yesterday. The papers were signed and everything is ready to go. I will expect everyone, even Cuddy at 7 next Saturday."

Wilson just nodded his head and looked over at his friend. House had his glasses on and his cap pulled down. The rest of the drive was in silence. Wilson parked in front of the complex and shut off the car.

"Time to get up." Wilson said, as he opened the door and stood in front of his car.

House took off his glasses and stretched a little in the car. Soon, he was in front of the car with Wilson and they began their trek to the apartment. "I will be so glad when she moves from this place."

"What, the color isn't to your liking?" Wilson joked.

"She'll be closer to me and I wont have to waste so much gas to come here." House replied. He said the words before he realized what he actually said.

Wilson just stared at him openly with wide eyes. "Did, did you just say?"

"Let's get inside Super Boy, sick patient to check up on."

Wilson grinned to himself as he walked behind House, who seemed to be walking much faster than before. When they reached the door, House rapped on the door. They had to wait for about two seconds before the door flew open. In the doorway stood a distraught Daniel.

"Thank God you're here!" He said, sighing and opening the door.

"Well, that was a first for you, huh House?" Wilson said, looking over at House.

House ignored him and turned to look at Daniel. "I'm guessing you're going to go into that statement because I don't swing that way Danny."

Daniel scowled at him but they were interrupted by a loud hacking cough. House looked down the hall and sighed. He didn't say a word to either men, he just limped pass them and down the hall. He looked in Hannah's room and saw that they were gone. Which could mean only one thing; he turned to Allison's room and opened the slightly cracked door.

In the middle of the bed was Allison, she had her head elevated and her eyes were closed. She seemed to be struggling to breath and her cheeks were flushed. Hannah and Lila were holding the fort, sitting on two chairs close to the bed.

"Ok! Out of the room! Could be catching, all this nice-ness." House said in a serious but funny voice to the teenagers.

"She just keeps on getting worse. We can't get here fever down. Dad gave her medicine last night but I don't know if it helped at all." Hannah said, as she got up to meet House at the door. Lila and House stood in front of him. House raised his hand to touch Hannah's bruised cheek and his eyes held softness in them but in a moment they were gone again.

"Get dad and bring him here." House said, as he limped into Allison's bathroom. Hannah scurried off with Lila following close behind her. It looked like she had picked up a duckling of her own.

It took no time at all to find her medical bag. He was standing in front of her sink, searching through her bag for her stethoscope when he heard a soft voice call to him.

"You know, it's a taboo for an uninvited man to search a woman's bathroom." Cameron said, with her eyes closed.

"Well, then I guess I'm safe to read your diary." House replied. He didn't even look up at her, but he just knew that she smiled at that one. Once he found her stethoscope and thermometer, he limped to his patient.

"I feel like I was hit by a semi." Cameron moaned as she tried to push herself up so that he could reach her better without hurting his leg.

"Don't move." House ordered. Cameron immediately stopped moving and looked up at him. "Now, I know that I hired you because you were brilliant.. "

"And hot." Allison added.

House ignored her and just continued on, "So, let's go over last night. Now, due to the highly traumatic event of seeing me a midnight and all. You are aware now that going out in almost nothing when its 20 degrees is a bad thing .. right?"

Allison was about to tell him off when he stuck the thermometer in her mouth. So all he received was a look that would freeze hell over. While he waited, he began to unbutton the top of her nightshirt. She watched him as he put the scope on her chest.

"Breath." He ordered. Now House already knew what Allison had gotten herself into but it wasn't every day that he got to remove her clothes."

He heard the beeping of the thermometer and pulled it out of her mouth.

"101.8" Allison guessed.

"Try 102.9" House said, shaking his head. "I'm guessing that daddy doctor gave you something last night."

"Amoxicillin and Advil." Allison supplied, looking up at him. "I had some left from the H.I.V scare."

"I'm going to call in Cephradine and Motrin 500 in a few minutes. I'll get Foreman to bring it when he comes by to see you later." House said, "For now, take 2 more Amoxicillin and another Advil. And get some rest. One of the nurses will bring you some food later."

"Great. More sleep." Allison groaned, flopping her head on the pillow. House sat in the chair next to the bed for a few minutes. The room remained quiet for a few minutes with House watching over Allison. "Thank you House."

The "Thank you" was meant for more than the quick check up and House knew it. "Your Welcome." House stayed there until she fell asleep; before he left he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

At the door, Daniel and Wilson watched him walk towards them. Daniel with a look of worry and slight defeat, and Wilson with a grin that called for death by cane.

"She's got the beginning of Pneumonia forming in her lungs. Her fever will need to be checked in a few hours and her chest needs to be checked as well. Call these in Wilson and get Foreman to pick it up on his way here. I have a student to teach." House said, before limping away from them and heading to Hannah's bedroom. He knocked and waited.

The door opened and Hannah stood in front of him. "What's up?" She asked.

"Need to teach you something cool. Might change your major." House said, as he looked at her. "Can I come in or am I interrupting girl time?"

"Oh well, we were just making voo doo dolls and casting curses. But hey, you're cool."

House smirked and limped into her room. He nodded his head in Lila's direction before sitting on the bed. "Come here, Hannah's friend and sit on the bed." House said, patting beside him.

Lila looked unsure but stood and sat beside him. "Now, this is a stethoscope."

"Duh." The girls said.

"Ah but do you know what you're looking for?" House said.

"How about you tell us what's going on, then we can proceed with the learning." Hannah sighed, looking at House with a no nonsense look.

"Ok. Mom is sick with the beginning stages on Pneumonia and a fever of about 103. The men will be away and you two will be promoted to nurses. If her fever gets higher you are to call an ambulance immediately. If she seems to be getting worse, call an ambulance. Check her fever at 3 and 8 and use this, to check her lungs. Be sure to make her eat something and drink lots of fluids." House stopped and looked at them. "Any questions?"

After a few minutes, House pulled himself up and made his way to the door. "Make sure you burn those and feed them to a dog."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The call came at 11 Am, right on time. House picked up the phone and talked to Dylon. Foreman, Wilson and Daniel were currently sitting in the living room. House let Hannah 'treat' her mother and check her fever and chest. House and Allison both watched with a strange sense of pride as Hannah checked fever and listened to her lungs.

Dylon had the typical information for House. Where Michael lived, when his parents would be home, what he drove, who he hung out with, where he would be all day, who his parents were .. etc. It was when Dylon mentioned his parents that triggered House into action.

"Get to him and hopefully he'll be as stupid as I think he is. Call me when you find him and we'll be there in a few." House said, as he hung up his cell phone. He looked at Foreman, Chase and Wilson who were waiting anxiously to hear the news. "We need to go towards downtown Saruna. He'll call us to tell us where to meet up at."

Daniel chose this moment to come from the hallway. Foreman, Wilson and Chase were leaving the apartment, which left House and the angry father.

"Get ready. We will be leaving in 5 with or without you." House said, as he walked passed him to Allison's bedroom. Allison was sitting up and currently trying to eat some chicken and noodle soup.

"I'll be out for a while. I'll be back later tonight. But you have two great nurses watching you until then. Be sure to rest and take your medicine. I might have a surprise for you later." He said in a chiding, parental voice.

"Thanks dad." Allison joked. She watched him get up and limp to the door. "Hey house?"

"Yeah?" He asked, not even looking back at her.

"Make sure he pays."

House looked back at her with a smirk on his face. "Trust me."

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

Wilson pulled into the parking lot behind the club and parked the car. House was on the phone with Dylan and Daniel was behind him. The five men walked towards a tall boy with blue jeans on and a grey button up shirt.

House just glared at him as they walked pass the boy to a Navigator that was parked just passed him. A slight shaking could be seen and House had to smirk when he limped to the SUV. It seemed like someone started without them.

The door opened suddenly and out came a blur of khaki and black. He didn't even make it a foot from the SUV before getting clothes lined. He lay on the ground, dazed and looked up to see a pair of ice blue eyes glaring at him.

"Help him up please gentleman." House said, as he stepped aside for Foreman. Foreman picked the kid up and held him against the side of the SUV. "Now, you must be Michael. One sec."

House's hands moved in a slow manner towards the teenager. His eye was already red and swollen, looked like Dylan had some fun before they got there. He almost smirked when he saw him flinch away, fearing attack. Instead, House deftly moved his hand to the pocket in the back of his pants.

"Aha there you are." House said, as he pulled a zyploc bag from his pocket. In the bag were three little white pills. "Thanks."

House began to limp towards his car, with Wilson in tow. "No, stay here. There may be a doctor needed later on. Is the file in the car?"

"Yeah, I got it all together last night before I left the hospital." Wilson said, "You sure you don't want me to go?"

"Oh no. I got this one covered."

Wilson headed back to the SUV while House opened the door and sat behind the steering wheel. As he was leaving he looked in the rear view mirror and felt a sense of satisfaction when he saw Daniel hurl a punch at the teen against the car.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

_20 minutes later – West Salara Ave_

House was currently drumming his fingers on the steering wheel as he sat in the driveway of an expensive house. The lights were on in the living room; the occupants were home and waiting for him. They just didn't know it yet. He popped two Vicodins in his mouth and closed his eyes.

He was ready.

He grabbed the folder and exited the car. No rehearsing, no prior planning, he already knew what he was going to say. With determination in his steps, he knocked on the large ebony door. It took about two minutes before a kind woman answered the door.

Such a pity.

"Can I help you?" The woman said in a friendly voice. She partially hid behind the door in a defensive gesture. It seemed like daddy is the one he needed to talk to.

"Dr. Michael Richardson. He is expecting me." House said, as he leaned on his cane.

"I'm not expecting anyone." Came a voice behind the woman. House watched the woman jump slightly and tremble ever so slightly. He began to close the door in his face when a cane came between the door and the hinge.

"Do you know that your son rapes girls?" House cryptically said. The door opened and the angry face of a father came into view. "Oh, are you ready to talk now?"

House brushed pass the man and tipped his head at the woman. He looked around briefly before moving to the living room. House pulled a stool up to the coffee table and gestured to the couch. Mother and Father sat in front of the doctor and waited.

House opened the folder and placed four-color photos on the table in front of the parents. He watched with satisfaction as the docs face reddened while the mother put her hands up to her mouth.

"This is the handy work of your son. Any questions? Comments? You know you want to say something." House said, chiding the father slightly.

"This is preposterous! You can't come into our home and throw around these obligations. I'm calling the police." Michael said angrily as he walked to the phone and began to dial.

House let him get to the phone before starting again, "I wonder how you plan to explain how a 16 year old got these in his pocket as well." He said, as he waved the bag in the air with the pills in them. The sight of the pills made the older man stop and put the phone down.

"Michael what are those?" The mother asked, as she continued to look at the photos.

"This is Rohypnol, normally used as a pre-anesthesia drug and a typical date rape drug. Typical drugs to find on an Anesthesiologist, right doc?" House said, as he looked up at the now approaching doctor. "Now, where were we? A yes, I wonder what they do to teens who drug and rape girls? More importantly, what do they do to Doctors who leave the drugs for them to be found? "

House watched the now sobbing woman and defeated father. Payback was a bitch.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

It was almost ten when House left the house. House limped pass the police officer and nodded his head. When Michael came home tonight, he would be escorted to jail. Dr. Richardson **would** be present at a hearing before the medical review board. If it was up to House the ass would lose his license permanently, but he will most likely only get a warning.

As he was walking to the car, he saw Michael's mother, Carolyn, standing under the oak tree in the front yard. He began to open the door to his car, and leave but it was something about the way the woman carried herself that made him stop. He drew a long sigh and limped to the woman.

"It will never get better and it will never change." House said, looking over at her.

"T-thank you." She sobbed as she nodded her head and looked toward the doorway to find the outline of her husband. "I need to go."

House just watched her walk away. That was the nature of him, always watching people walk away. '_But not this time'_, he thought, as he got in his car and pulled out of the driveway.

As he drove to 'his' duckling's house, he made a plan and for once he would do the stupid thing, at least in his opinion.

Allison Cameron would **not** be going anywhere this time, this time he would do it right, or at least as right as he could.

Wilson was going to love this, house thought as he drove to the apartment. He only hoped that he was gone when he got there.

**Until next time**

**Author Note**: I think I have decided to start putting these at the bottom .. sounds logic to me And by gosh my story and I am right dang it ! **smiles**

Sooo story arc 1 done. I hope I didn't draw it out too long and I hope the whole confrontation ended well for everyone. The "damage" will be assessed next chappie .. don't worry.

I hope everyone reviews and reads it. I am pleased with the chappie but feedback is always appreciated

Cho'


	23. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: House and Fox do not belong to me

**Chapter 21: What is her name?**

"_There is no god."_ House thought to himself as he walked in the living room to see not only Wilson there but also Foreman and Chase as well. Ever since the day she walked into his office he never could get rid of Allison Cameron, she just popped up everywhere. They were always alone together and now that he wanted to be alone with her …

House looked around the room and saw no Allison. Daniel was currently getting his hands wrapped by Wilson. House walked passed them to go to the bedroom when he stopped and turned to look at Chase.

On Chase's oh so perfect face, or at least Chase thought, was a bruise. Or at least it would be one hell of a shiner tomorrow. "You have **got** to tell me about this when I come back." House said, with his usual gruff humor laced in.

The group chuckled while Chase crossed his arms and pouted. "Great, now something else for him to pick on."

House ignored him and limped to the bedroom. Timidly, he knocked on the door, a strange reaction because House was nothing but timid. To be precise, he was scared out of his mind. There was nothing like just laying your heart on the table for someone to smash it.

Oh, wait he'd already done that. Memories of Stacy flooded his mind and he was about to back away before his voice of reason crept in.

"Don't think."

"That my friend is impossible." House said, not even looking at the voice.

"Well, for once House. It would be in your best interest if you didn't think." Wilson said to him, as he leaned on the wall and looked at him.

House turned the doorknob after a few minutes, and limped in the room. Allison still in the middle of the bed, sleeping soundly. On the end of her bed laid a clipboard. Puzzled, he limped over it and picked it up.

A smile slowly appeared to his face as he read the paper. In Hannah's perfect script were her doctor's notes. Blood Pressure, Temperature, Symptoms, and Meds that were given .. even what she had for lunch and dinner. At the bottom was her very messy signature.

House put the board down and went to the chair sitting beside the bed. He watched her while she slept, willing her to open her eyes. But the more he watched her, the more he wanted her to stay asleep. Her light breathing, the way her hair curled slightly around her head, the rise and fall of her chest, it was all-new to him. Almost like meeting her all over again.

She started to move slightly, and began to rouse from her nap. His breath caught in his throat when she fluttered her eyes open. When she looked to her left, she gave him a bright but sleepy smile.

"Hi." She said, as she turned to look at him.

"Hey." House said, as he reached out and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better. The doctor fixed me up good." Allison said with a slight smile. "I think you might have changed her major Dr. House. Let's just hope you didn't change her bed side service."

"Well, they can't all be perfect. There is only one me."

"Yeah, one is enough for right now." Allison sighed.

She watched him, watching her for a few minutes. She could tell that he wanted to say something but couldn't quite say the words. "Is there something that you want to say, House?"

House looked up at Allison like a dear caught in the headlights. He didn't reply, he just looked at his shoes. After a few moments, she closed her eyes. He would tell her when he was ready.

"I want another chance." House mumbled, not really looking at her.

"I really don't feel like getting sick again House. So you're bed side manner might take some time to get better." Allison said to him in a joking manner.

Loud taps of his cane against the floor made her open her eyes. "I meant with you and me." House said, looking at her with very serious eyes. It was the look in his eyes that made her stop and look at him. The only time that she has ever had the pleasure of witnessing those eyes was when he talked about Stacy and when he ripped her apart the first time.

"Ah." Was all she said as she laid on her back and stared at the ceiling.

Not exactly the answer he was looking for. Actually that was nowhere near the answer he was looking for. For a split second he actually thought that she would cry and leap into his arms .. R-right.

House didn't even believe that for himself. So they sat there in their own thoughts. Allison was the first to break the silence with a hacking cough. It sounded low, too low for his tastes.

He didn't even speak as he leaned over and took the stethoscope from the desk behind him. When he turned around, he was surprised to see her already sitting up and waiting for him. He slowly put the diaphragm on her chest and made her jump a little.

"Sorry. Breath in." House said as he listened to her heart and lungs. Her lungs sounded a little sluggish but her heart rate was strong. "I'm going to have Wilson get something from the pharmacy for you to see if we can get the congestion broken up."

House made a move to get up but was stopped by the firm grip that Allison had on his arm. "Were you serious about what you said?" Allison asked.

House sighed and pulled his hand from her grasp. "I don't say things just to say them, you should know that by now. I will admit that I know I have a long way to go until you let me in again. It wont be easy for either of us, it's probably headed for disaster too." He said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "But I am really really going to try." House said as he looked over at her with a serious but playful look on his face.

House watched as she looked at him with the same bright smile that she used to always offer him. The smile that used to make him sick, the smile that used to make him want to rip it off her face, and now the one that he wanted to himself. In her eyes he could tell that he was forgiven but he was going to prove it.

"Going to get your meds ordered. You need to rest before you eat. I'll be back later."

Allison watched him limp to the door and leave her room. It was only when he left that she let out the breath that she was holding in. Her mind told her that it would end the same as it always has, but the ever optimist in her wanted so much to believe in him. Only time would tell if the bitter doctor stayed this time. All she could do was watch and wait.

This time she didn't mind so much though.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Wilson found him in the hallway on the ground, leaning against the wall next to her door. "Now, I know it wasn't that bad. What's the worst she could do, smile you to death?"

"It's that smile that's the killer." House said, not even looking up at him.

Wilson sat on the floor next to him. "You better do her right this time. Even though she is probably the nicest person that we will ever meet, there will come a time when she leaves for good."

"Right, no pressure. Thanks Wilson. Real help there." House rolled his eyes and looked over at the doctor.

"So, want to here about our outing?" Wilson asked with an excited look on his face.

"Excited much? Maybe you shouldn't have gone into Oncology, seems too dead for you Has Foreman initiated you in his gang yet?" House said with a smirk.

Wilson rolled his eyes and looked over at House. "You know you want to know. Your morbid curiosity wont rest until you find out."

"Yeah yeah, go on and tell me."

"Let's see when we left I checked him over and he had a broken nose, I think his jaw was dislocated thanks to Daniel, most likely three broken ribs on each side, and a nice set of raccoon eyes. The friend, Tylor or Travis, one of those, was smacked around pretty bad by Dylan but not much." Wilson said, looking at House for a nod of approval. "Daniel has stress fractures on his knuckles on both of his hands. All in all I think we did pretty good."

"Well that just leaves pretty boy." House said.

"Chase was kicked in the face when Michael tried to run." Wilson supplied with a laugh. "He whined the whole way home that Foreman did it on purpose."

House looked at Wilson and started to laugh, really laugh for the first time in a long time. The sound was almost foreign to his ears. He just watched him as he laughed up against the wall in the middle of the hall. After a few minutes, House started to calm down and began to stand up.

"You better tell me what that was about or I will start to think you are losing your mind as well."

"Happiness Wilson, even the bastard doctors can feel it too." House said before turning and limping into the living room. It was time to pick on the pretty boy, whether he was picking on him because of getting Allison back or from the lovely shiner on his face.

Well, he'd just keep that to himself.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Sunday flew by uneventful, Allison finally got enough strength to get up and take a shower. After that she walked to the mailbox to check the mail, which resulted in a scolding from House. Hannah and Lila watched with wide eyes as House pointed his finger to Allison's room, and surprisingly she lowered her head and walked away. Within a few minutes, he followed her with a cup of coffee.

"Wow, I want to learn that trick." Hannah said, in awe when he left. "It would be too cool to actually send my mother to her room."

"I heard that! You traitor!" A voice came from the hallway, jousting Hannah from her rant.

Lila laughed at her and the two began watching tv again.

Monday morning came and Allison was ready to go to work. After almost forcing House out of her home at midnight, she was able to relax and get a good night sleep. She was dressed in a mid-length black skirt and a button up pink shirt. One last look in the mirror and she was ready to make coffee and wake up the 'kids'. On the way to the kitchen, a knock was heard on the front door.

Allison opened the door to see House sizing up a slightly frayed looking Dylan. The two seemed to be in a staring contest at the present time.

"You know, House, this is the second time this has happened. You seem to take pleasure out of glaring at the men in our lives." Allison sat as she leaned on the door.

"I glare at everyone, Cameron." House replied, and fixed his glare on her. "Now, I am glaring at you. You should be in bed."

"No, I'm going to work." Allison replied, while rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, let's take your almost pneumonia self, bring her in the snow. Then, stick her in the hospital where she can get sick again." House scuffed while still glaring at her.

"Um, I'm here to see Hannah." Dylan said, not wanting to interrupt.

"I'm going to work House. I really appreciate the 'caring' thing, but if I have to lay in bed one more day, I swear I will make your life a living hell." Allison said, while mustering a glare equal to his.

"It's time for us to go to school and I was wanting to take them to school." Dylan interrupted again but not getting anywhere. So, he stood behind the two glaring adults and leaned on the wall.

"God! Will you two just chill out! It's entirely too early in the morning and I have not had my coffee yet. Jeez you're like a couple of children!" Hannah said, from behind her mother. When she looked up she saw Dylan. "Hey."

"Hey. I came to see if you wanted a ride to school and back." Dylan said with that cocky grin on his face.

"Now, why on earth would .." Hannah started but stopped when she felt her mother dig her heel into her foot and Lila jab her in the back. "Sure, we'd love a ride to school."

Hannah walked pass her mom and looked up at her. "Let him take you too work, do not overwork yourself and if you get tired come home. I don't like it when you're sick."

"Thanks mom." Allison said. The two hugged and she watched them walk away to the elevator. Looking up at House, she sighed and went to get her purse. "I swear the more she's around you, the more she acts like you."

"Good thing too, I couldn't take two sickeningly sweet people at the same time. At least one of you is still cool."

House barely had time to duck before a shoe came flying at his head.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"So."

"So."

Hannah looked over at Dylan while they were walking to school. "Are you wanting to tell me something or is the conversation going to stay at one syllable words?"

"Are you alright?"

Hannah looked over at him and cocked her eyebrow at him slightly. "If I didn't know any better, I would think you were worried about me."

Lila had walked to their classroom, leaving the two in the hall to talk. "God why do you have to do this? I'm not here to argue or pick fun for once Hannah. Is it actually that hard to accept that I would care if you are ok?"

At that he turned and walked the opposite way, leaving her in front of the classroom. She watched him walk away and sighed to herself.

"You know for someone so smart, you are acting like an idiot." Lila said to her from the doorway to the classroom. "He saved your life, and mine."

"Probably has a motive or something."

"God! Just admit that you like him, jeesh. The tension between you two is unbearable. Just get it over with and kiss or something. At least thank him for helping you."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Hannah said, "Yeah. I don't like him!"

"Right. Whatever you say Hannah." Lila said and patted on her back before walking away.

"Hey! Come back here!" Hannah said, looking down the hallway. "There is no way." She shook her head and followed her friend inside the classroom.

_Lunch Time_

Hannah looked around the school grounds and sighed. The one time she actually wanted to find the idiot, he was nowhere to be found. Then, she spotted him sitting under a tree with another girl in his lap. Clutching the envelope to her chest, she began to walk to them. He noticed her, before turning his attention to the brunette in his lap.

"I need to talk to you." She told him.

"He's busy talking to me." The girl said to her, while glaring at her.

"Oh please, the only thing you're doing is decreasing his I.Q." Hannah said to her, before turning and walking away. She stopped and turned around. "Are you coming or not?'

Dylan looked between the two and laughed out loud. "Move, I'll be back." Still chuckling, he walked over to where Hannah was standing and stopped in front of her.

"You called, Art girl?"

Hannah looked up at him and sighed. She gave him the envelope and started. "I want to thank you for what you did. I know I can be difficult sometime, but thank you just the same. That is an invitation to my mother's birthday party on Halloween. I would like you to come."

"With you?" Dylan, he asked as he folded his arms while looking down at her.

"Or with that." She said as she pointed to the brunette that was currently glaring at them.

"That has a name."

"And do you actually know it?"

"Sure, it's .." Dylan said with a puzzled look on his face.

"That's what I thought." Hannah said to him. "I would prefer if you bring someone whose name you actually remember, if it's not too difficult."

Hannah began to walk away.

"I'll see you after school and as payment for me being you knight in shining armor, I want you to go with me, Hannah."

"Alright."

From the windows in the hallway, a best friend and sister watched with a small. Halloween will be fun!

**Until next time …**

**Author Note: **Hihi everyone Long time no see. I left an author note but took it down due to the new rules. The story may not be excellent but I don't want it removed.

I have been sooo sick for the pass two weeks and I had 2 tests too study for. I made A's on both of them ! Yay !

I have half of chapter 22 written now. I am thinking maybe 8 more chapters and it'll be done. Then I can begin thinking about the next one. I hope it is up to par and it makes sense. Please read and review.

Thanks for hanging in there


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** House Md and Fox do not belong to me

**Chapter 22: A mother's revenge and a wonderful surprise**

James Wilson leaned on his hand while staring at the ER doors. To say it was dead would be an understatement. He looked up at the clock and realized that he there had not been a patient for at least an hour.

It was times like this that he wished he had a game boy like House. Thinking about the possibility of annoying House until Cuddy caught them made him smirk and begin to walk to the elevators.

Just as he rounded the nurse's station, he saw a familiar head a brown hair limping into the ER with his parents. In a flash, he ducked behind the wall of the station. He felt silly as he saw the nurse stare at him before turning to the patient.

Plans formed in his mind as he heard the nurse take the patients information. Thinking quick, he waved at her when she turned to get a new folder.

"Send him to room 1." He told the nurse in a hushed voice.

The nurse, obviously new and not wanting to say no to the Dean of Oncology, nodded her head and moved to escort the patient to the room.

Once the door to the exam room closed, he darted to Cuddy's office and began to put his plan in action. Cuddy didn't even look up as he snuck into the office.

"Normally when one is sneaking around, they don't sneak into their bosses office."

"You need to see a patient in Room 1." Wilson said, as he approached her desk.

"No, you can not turn into House! I will fire you, I swear I will." She huffed, as she looked up at him. One look and she could tell that he was very serious. She took her glasses off and walked to her lab coat. "This is going to get us sued, is it?"

"Probably."

"Great."

Wilson watched as she greeted the parents and opened the room door. He then walked to the phone and dialed a familiar number. A few minutes later, the phone rang.

"_Better be good, you made me die and I was about to beat the game." A grumpy voice spoke._

"_You will not believe who walked in the ER." _

Silence …

"_Cuddy in there?"_

"_Yep."_

_"We'll be down in a few minutes."_ Click

Wilson put the phone down and pulled the lounge chair over to the glass doors in Cuddy's office. A perfect view of room 1 could be seen once he sat down. Now all he had to do was wait. He wished he had popcorn.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Allison stood in the middle of the lab and closed her eyes. The lab had always been her haven and she was not disappointed as she slowly relaxed. It made her think clearly.

There was a lot of history in this room. It was almost like a journal of her life.

Allison looked at the stack of charts and began to look at the many blood samples in the room. The first few patients when fine, it wasn't until the last one that the thoughts began.

_14-year-old rape victim_

_Time of Death: 11:45 pm _

_Testing: Dna on semen collection_

Like the norm, she pulled on a pair of gloves and began her "police" investigation. It wasn't normal to get them, but if an incident happened close enough. They would request that it be done.

She gathered the information and began to close the file but something made her stop. Not listening to her head, she turned to the back of the folder.

The photos made her heart beat faster and tears begin to form. Gruesome photos of a crime scene and a school photo of the girl made her walls begin to crumble.

How close did she come to this? Somewhere, there was a mother who just lost her child this way. How close was she to being that mother? Flashes of walking up to her beaten body in the exam room that night came to her, it was her fault. She shouldn't have let her leave with him. She knew he was bad news, but she let him take her that night.

It was her fault. She didn't even notice the other person in the room until she heard him speak.

"It wasn't your fault, but you are still blaming yourself."

Allison didn't have to turn around to know who it was. She had memorized that gruff voice long ago. She also didn't have to look at him, to know the look on his face. He was not impressed.

She turned and looked at him. He didn't say anything, just limped over and gave her a tissue. "Clean up, we have somewhere to be."

At that, he turned and left her there. Her sanctuary didn't seem warm anymore.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Not a word was said on the way to the elevator. Allison felt like a child following a parent after getting caught doing something bad. Not a word was spoken in the elevator.

House was standing in front of the doors, which placed her behind him. It was like he was ignoring her. The thought would have brought tears to her eyes, but not today.

She heard a sigh and saw him lean over to the stop button and press it. The elevator jolted to a stop and it made Allison brace herself on the bar behind her.

"I'm angry." House said without turning around to look at her. "I don't get angry. I get bitter and resentful but I don't remember the last time that I got angry."

"And that's a good thing?" Allison questioned, not really knowing where he was getting at with that statement.

"No, that's not a good thing Allison!" House said, as he finally turned around towards her. "Blaming yourself for something that you have no control over is the dumbest thing I have ever heard of. You're angry but you're angry at the wrong person."

Allison kept quiet as she heard him rant. She knew he was right but she needed something to push her in the right direction. Thinking to herself, she barely heard him when he said that she needed to meet someone.

"Who?"

"The person you should really be angry at, he's here and you need to deal with this." House said, "I refuse to see you turn into me, bitter and cold. Blaming yourself for things you have no control over."

She noticed that he was getting closer and let him wrap his arms around her. The two stood in the elevator for a few minutes before he broke away with a light kiss on her forehead.

He started the elevator again and stood next to her, watching her. The emotions that were flashing on her face almost made him dizzy. But, there was one thing that he was sure of as the elevator touched down.

They were soo going to get sued.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Cuddy looked out the window to her left and saw Cameron coming towards her with a very un-Cameron face on. She looked at the teen she was treating and looked back out the window.

The pieces suddenly clicked.

Now, that left Cuddy with an important administrative decision. Should she be the director that she was hired to be and refuse to let her in?

Or, should she be the woman she is and let her have her way?

When she opened the door and looked at the determination on Cameron's face, she made her decision. She stepped aside and left the mother with the teen. As she passed House, she walked to the parents.

Allison stood in the room and took a long look at the boy who was lying on the bed. His arm had been wrapped and he had bruises all over his face. She looked over at the X-rays hanging on the chart next to him and smirked. He had 3 broken ribs and 2 fractured ones.

"You look like you got beat up pretty bad, get in a fight?" Cameron asked in a friendly voice.

"Football match turned wrong."

"Right." She said with a doubtful voice. "Well, I'm going to have to wrap your ribs since they have been set already."

Allison got the wrap and clips out from the cabinets a little roughly. This made the teen look over at her. "Rough day?" He asked with a small voice.

The look she gave him would have killed him, he thought. if it was directed to him. Little did he know, was that it was directed to him.

She didn't trust herself to say anything until she began to wrap his ribs. A little too tight, she felt like grinning when she saw him cringe. "My daughter was pretty beat up by someone last weekend."

That made him open his eyes and look at her in a new light. The wrap was beginning to cut off his breathing. When she clipped the wrap, he began slightly struggling for breath.

Allison sat on the stool next to him and watched him struggle. "Now, we're going to talk Michael. You should know all about my daughter, after all you drugged her and almost raped her."

Michael looked over at her with wide eyes, now full of fear. "Ah, there you go. You aren't as dumb as I thought you were."

"So, here's how it's going to work." She said as she leaned over him. He was almost turned blue, struggling to breath. "Now, if you dare touch my daughter again. I swear I will diagnose you with the most infectious disease you have ever heard of. After all we have blood samples for you and will keep them for an extended period of time. You never know the things you can catch in the hospital. I hear staf is very unpleasant, especially if you catch it vulnerable places on your body."

He stared at the woman above her and watched as she began to loosen his bandages around his chest. Satisfied that she most likely broke the fractured ribs she slipped on her stethoscope and listen to his lungs and heart.

They didn't sound sluggish and his heart was fine. She may have wanted to kill the kid but the doctor in her needed to make sure that he didn't.

"Now, you wont be getting pain relievers from me. Maybe you can get them from your father. And no one is going to hear about our little talk, are they?"

Michael nodded his head "no" and cringed slightly. This woman was scary, and right now he just wanted to go home.

"Oh and one more thing. I would transfer to another school. Preferably an all boys' school. Since after I'm finished with this situation, they wont accept you any where else."

The door clicked as she left, leaving the boy almost in tears. If he didn't truly think about what would possibly happen to him after he did his plan. He did now and the future didn't look that bright anymore.

Allison walked by House and Wilson. She didn't look at them, she didn't say a word, and the two doctors just watched her get on the elevator. House heard the room door open and close.

While, the teen walked pass him with a heavier limp than before didn't notice him. He was sure that the parents did.

Cuddy walked up to the bitter doctor and watched them leave.

"Well, you'll be happy to hear the best words ever." House started, looking over at her,

"You'll be happy to work clinic duty?" Cuddy joked.

"We're not getting sued." House replied to her, rolling his eyes. "Don't forget you two, we have a date on Saturday."

He then turned and went off to find his missing duckling.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

It took him one try to find her.

On the roof of all places, part of him wondered if she was going to jump. She was sitting with her back to the edge with her legs bunched up to her knees. Her head was down and he could hear loud sobs coming from her small frame.

Sighing, he limped over to her quietly and put his hand on her head. "You'll forgive me if I don't sit beside you?"

"I think I can handle that." She muffled to him without looking up.

"Well, I'm disappointed. I was looking forward to having to drag you out of the room. I wanted to admit him to the hospital. Think of the fun we could have had if he was admitted."

Allison began to laugh lightly and lean her head back to look up at the sky. The laughs began to get louder before he realized that she wasn't laughing at all. The laughs turned into heart clinching sobs, tears of pain began to flow freely from her eyes. It was at that point that he realized that he didn't like her crying, he didn't like her in pain.

"I hate him! I hate his looks and the way his eyes gleamed when he watched her that night! I want to strangle him, I'm so angry! I hate how he touched her; he planned all this from the start. I wanted to kill him." She shouted until she was horse, crying while she did it. He just let her rant, while watching her the whole time.

The pain that he caused her, the pain that she overcame and forgave, and now the pain of what could have happened but didn't. A revelation came to him at that moment and he finally realized that maybe they weren't as different as he thought they were.

The sobs lessened and she hiccupped lightly, as she began to stand up. House stepped aside as he watched her slowly stand up to look at him. He watched her as she began to straighten her lab coat, and rub her eyes. When she looked up at him, her eyes were puffy and red. He could see the pain on her face and he leaned forward to kiss her softly. "Do you feel better?"

Allison looked at him and smiled. "I think I'm getting there, thanks."

The two walked to the door, hand in hand before he opened the door for her. As he watched her walk in front of him, he noticed that he shoulders were less hunched then before. It seemed

She should get angry again, he mused, just not at him.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House stood on the doorstep of a tan colored town home; he looked in the windows and sighed. True, it was a fixer upper, but it was a good deal. In the beginning, he was a tad upset that he wasn't the one to think of Cameron's perfect gift. But, true and true Foreman showed his abilities to get what he needed.

People that had never met Cameron pitched in for the home. But, a few choice individuals needed a little persuading. This was also where he came in handy. The trio decided that House was the perfect person for the job. So, after one short week, the present was theirs.

So, here they were, on the Saturday morning before Cameron's birthday in the freezing snow in front of the house that they all bought for the birthday girl. House turned towards the other members of his clean up crew.

"Come on people, move it! The house won't get cleaned up by itself." House yelled, drilling out orders.

"I am so not in the mood for this." Cuddy said, holding her coffee. She walked down the sidewalk to meet up with Wilson, Foreman and Chase.

House put the keys in the door and turned. He was the first to go in the home. With a critical eye, he took a quick look around and whistled loudly. It would be a chore, that was for sure. But once it was done, it would be perfect.

The home had 3 bedrooms, 2.5 bathrooms, a living room, a dining room, and a study/den. The staircase winded and opened to a loft area that led to the three bedrooms and upstairs bathrooms.

The floors were wooden and needed to be cleaned, polished and refinished. The whole house was covered in dust and dirt. Thankfully, there was no mold in the house. Chase's job was to hire an inspector to come and check that out. The house came back with a bill of health.

As the members of his crew flooded into the living room, they all gaped in shock. They had expected an old shack for the price that the house was listed.

"This is actually not that bad." Wilson commented, "It just needs the paint touched up a little and a good clean job. The only tough thing will be cleaning the floors and refinishing them."

"Well, time to get a move on people!" House said, "Chase and Foreman you are upstairs in the bedrooms and bathrooms. Wilson you're in the kitchen and Cuddy you are in the living room and study."

"Who made you the boss?" Chase asked, looking at House with a doubting look.

"I'm the one with the cane." House said, holding up his cane to prove his point. "And I sigh your paychecks."

"Actually, I thought that was my job." Cuddy cut in, effectively interrupting him.

"It's only threatening if you have a cane. I don't think you have flash them to death." House said, whispering to Cuddy.

"Jerk."

"Now, get to work my cohorts." House said, shooing them along. After a few minutes of looking at each other, Foreman and Chase moved to the staircase. Cuddy started setting up in the living room.

"And what will you be doing?" Wilson asked, as he watched House limp away.

"Getting coffee. Then, coming back to check on you." House called to him before leaving a slightly pissed off Wilson.

"So, are we getting paid for this?" Chase said, poking his head over the railing of the stairs.

"Not in your life." Cuddy replied before sighing loudly and looking over at Wilson.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

After House left, he set his second plan in motion. The "kidnap daughter to help get perfect furniture for the birthday gift" plan. This part of the plan would be the hardest of all, since mommy was playing mother hen.

House sat in the parking space and sighed. He needed to get the kid out of the apartment but he didn't need to get hay-laid by Allison either. Now, normally that would be a great thing. But Allison had nice vibes and things just come out of House without him even knowing. He had already called his cohort and was now just waiting for her to come running out to him. Part of him wondered what she told her to let her get out of the house.

And well, he wanted her birthday to be a surprise damnit.

So, here he sat with his Ray Bans on blaring Metallica. She came out half way in Sad but True.

"Yo." House said, as he looked over at her.

"You look like a reject from a Top Gun movie." Hannah said, smirking over at him.

"You know, I don't like that attitude."

"Ahh, so how does it feel to be on the other side? I'm sure many people feel the same when dealing with you, oh wise one." She replied, looking over at him. "So, where are we going?"

"Shopping."

"Excuse me? Say that again." Hannah said, sitting up and paying attention to him. "You are taking me shopping?"

A groan could be heard from House as he watched the teen smile almost as brightly as her mother. This was so not going to be a good day for him.

Stopping at a stoplight, he popped his Vicodin and took a pill.

"You might want to take 2 more of those. The mall is having a huge sale today." Hannah said to him, while looking out the window.

House just stared at her before plopping another pill in his mouth and putting the bottle in his pocket.

_5 hours later_

House pulled up to the tan town home and watched the expression that passed across Hannah's face. Everyone had left except Wilson and Cuddy, who were waiting on the porch.

"Are you going to get out or just stare at it?"

"You bought this for her?"

"As much as I want to claim it, I can't. But, thanks to you and the wonderful shopping you just put me through. I furnished it."

Hannah laughed and opened the door. Wilson met her half way and gave her a hug.

"How have you been?" Wilson asked looking down at her.

"Pretty good, much better than him." She said pointing back at House who was leaning on the car, taking another pill.

"Eh, he deserves it."

"Hey hey hey, I just went through torture here." House came back limping to them.

"Then you should have let me go with her." Cuddy piped in.

"And stay here and get all sweaty? Gross."

"You're nothing but a baby. And how are you doing young lady?" Cuddy asked her.

"No complaints here. Now I am going to investigate and plan out the furniture."

"If you come back with a map, I'm going to leave you here." House called out to her. When he looked back at Cuddy and Wilson they were smirking at him. "What?"

"You two seem to be getting along pretty well." Cuddy said, smirking at him.

House glared at the two and walked pass them and into the house. "This place better be spotless or else!"

Cuddy and Wilson looked at each other and smiled. Cuddy was the first to say something. "I'm going home, I'll see you both at work tomorrow."

Wilson nodded his head and went to follow him friend in the house. He wanted to see the look on his face, when House looked at the place. He found him in the middle of the living room, looking up at the loft. Hannah could be seen trotting from room to room and jotting down things on a notebook.

"So, did we pass the test?" Wilson asked.

"Pretty good boy wonder, you did pretty good."

**Until next time …**

**Author Note:**

Phoebes here, I hope you all liked this chapter. I re-read it about 3 times and it went pretty good. I am not a very mean person so I don't know how to really write a mean Cameron /

I want to thank all the new readers I hope the story is up to par. I am almost to 200 reviews! I am so so proud. Thank you all. Any comments and concerns are great! They help me become a better writer so that the next story I make will be even better.

So, with that said, please read and review! I love to hear from you. Enjoy and see you soon!


	25. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine ! Read all the other chapters

**Chapter 23: Happy Birthday Allison!**

Hannah stared at the clock on the wall in agony. This was probably the first time that Hannah could safely say that she didn't care about what the professor was saying.

She just wanted to get home and get ready. Up until yesterday, she was worried sick about how she was going to get out of the house and to the party without letting her know.

But, at the bright and early time of 2 Am yesterday her prayers were answered in the form of her mother jumping in her room like a schoolgirl on cocaine.

It seemed that House could actually do something right without being forced. He, on his own, invited Allison to "dinner" on her birthday. So, the mother was taken care of. The house was all set up and ready for her to come home.

This caused her to jolt slightly, she had to get ready for Dylon to come and pick her up. Oh my lord! Dylon was going to come and pick her up! Jeez, she was going to the party with Dylon. She actually said yes.

"Gah!" Hannah yipped in the middle of class.

"Yes, Hannah. Do you have something to add?" The teacher said, looking over at her from the chalkboard.

"No sir." Hannah replied meekly before putting her head on her desk, her cheeks reddening.

Lita rolled her eyes at her friend, shaking her head slightly. 'Baka' she thought to herself.

After class, Hannah and Lita rode in the limo to the apartment complex. As they rode, Lita watched her with a smile.

"You know the party will be fine. You planned it perfectly."

"Oh, he probably won't even show up. We should just call Foreman and get him to pick us up." Hannah said, looking out the window.

"Who wont show up? I was talking about the party?" Lita said with a smirk.

"Dylon, of course .." She started as she turned her head.

The look on Lita's face was priceless. Hannah groaned and turned back to the window.

"I finally got your attention today. You have been a space cadet all day long." Lita started, "I don't know why you wont admit to yourself that you like my brother."

"Pft, along with every other girl in the school." Hannah let out before really realizing that she was answering her friend.

"Don't worry you have them beat?" Lita said, still smirking.

"Yeah the book nerd and the bad boy. That's a match made in heaven."

"Have you ever actually looked at my brother's grades Hannah?" The look on her face told her no, "You should sometimes. You might be impressed more than you think."

The car pulled in and stopped the car on the curb. The two got out and ran up to the apartment to get ready for the night. Nothing could have prepared them for what they saw when they opened the door to the apartment.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Allison was nervous as she fidgeted in her closet. Her stomach churned with butterflies just thinking of the minute that House came to the door. But he wasn't what was making her nervous.

The dress in front of her was making her nervous. She had no idea was god possessed her to buy the dress. She was freaked out more about the dress than the date she was going to have. I mean out of all the silly things.

She should be more worried about an altercation with the bitter doctor, not the effect that her dress will have on the date. But tonight was her birthday and she was told to dress up.

So here she was in her bra and panties standing in front of the dress.

"Oh hell with it." Allison said as she grabbed the dress and went into her bathroom.

A few minutes later, she emerged from the bathroom with her eyes closed tight. Doubting herself for the first time in her life, she stood in front of her mirror.

As she slowly opened her eyes, a smile came to her face. Transformed from the normal tight ponytail and stiff suits. She now wore a cream colored strapless dress, the dress had pearls in the bodice and the dress flowed to the floor. The back of the dress came to the bottom of her shoulder blades. The bottom of the dress started in a V below her butt, and opened to the floor, many layers of tulle were sewed in the dress.

Her hair was pulled up in an upside down french braid and had a pearl barrette holding her locks up. Tiny, dropping pearl earring and a silver necklace topped the outfit off.

"I look like I'm about to get married." Allison sighed and dropped her head. After a few minutes, she looked up and smiled. "It's my birthday and if I want to wear this, I will. I just hope House doesn't bolt from the door."

One last look at the mirror and Allison slipped on her shoes and grabbed her purse. Her heart started beating fast when she heard a slight tapping on the door.

God, if she was this jumpy before he got here.

She really needed a cup of coffee.

When she reached the door, it flew open and her child toppled through the door. A look of shock was on her face. It turned out that her other child also had the same look on her face.

"It doesn't look that bad does it?"

Hannah was shocked. Lita was shocked. They were currently staring at her like a bunch of fish in an aquarium.

"You need gloves. Opera gloves!" Hannah said as she ran through the living room to her room.

A few minutes the gloves were on her small arms and she was facing her child with a hopeful look on her face. Lita stood at the door and lugged the bags in the living room, looking at the interaction between mother and daughter. As she began to close the door, a cane halted her.

Lita smiled, when she saw the wide eyes of the doctor in front of her.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House felt like an idiot. An overdressed, uncomfortable idiot, who was sitting in the back of a limo. A last minute touch that hopefully would float over well.

He wore a black formal with a white short underneath, no tie. And if Wilson even dared to come towards him with a bowtie, he would hurt him.

Apprehension filled him. Would she like the gift, what would she be wearing? The most on his mind was how this night would end.

Ever since the night on the roof, he had begun seeing his duckling in a new light.

He wanted her. He loved her smile, that hopeless look in her eyes, and her never-ending niceness. But lately, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her senseless.

House was not an over passionate person, but for her, he would learn. Maybe the car will guarantee a wild night with Dr. Cameron.

If not the car, then the house would win her over.

With that in mind, he opened the door to the limo and began to limp to the apartment building. Walking to her door, he noticed the door shutting. So, pulling a typical House move, he stopped it before it shut.

The sight in front of him made him stop and all thoughts were gone. It was like someone pulled an Etchi-sketch on his brain. No words could come out, no catchy phrases.

"Well, stop staring and tell me if it looks ok? You're staring at me like I look hideous." He heard Allison say to an open mouthed Hannah.

"Then you should ground her forever." House said, making his presence known. When she turned to look at him and he saw her smile he almost choked but managed to say, "without food and water."

"You're early. I thought I would have to call and remind you for sure." Allison said, walking to him.

He froze and didn't say anything to her. All he could do was stare.

"I think you should go, I'll work on getting Hannah in gear." Lita supplied.

House stood aside and held the door open for Allison to go through. As he shut the door, he shot a grateful look at Lita.

"Don't forget, 7:45!" Lita said, before he shut the door.

House looked back at her with a smirk, "No promises."

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

After 20 minutes of flailing around like a penguin trying to fly, Lita finally got Hannah in the shower and in the changing process. Now, she was currently waiting on her in the living room just sighing at her watch.

"God! She takes longer than my brother." She sighed again, standing up to check her hair again. Opting for contacts tonight, she looked like an entirely new person. Her auburn hair was in a loose bun with a few strands hanging on her neck.

Always the ever-present subtle dresser, she was wearing a "peasant" styles dress. It was pale yellow and off the shoulders. The sleeves were transparent and went beyond her fingertips. An empire waist that fitted under her breast line made the dress flow to the ground and into a train behind her.

Jolting her from the mirror was a knock on the door. Breathing deeply and letting it out, she opened it to meet her date. Jacob stood with a bouquet of yellow roses and a smile in his black tux. They smiled at each other and all Lila could do was stare. It seemed like Jacob was in the same boat though.

Behind him, was her brother, who was looking a little worse for wear. This had to be the first time that she had ever seen her confident brother looking so nervous. He kept his head down and had a bouquet of orchids in his hands.

"Hey Jacob. Come on in, we are just waiting on Hannah." Lila said, opening the door and letting them in.

Jacob and Dylan came in and sat on the couch waiting. After a minute or two, Dylan put the flowers down and stood up.

"Where's her room?"

"The first door on the right." Lila said with a smile.

Without even looking at them, he began to walk to the door. Jacob and Lila shared a smile.

"We should wait outside for them." Lila said as she stood up and smoothed her dress. "I don't really want to be her when they come out all kissy."

Jacob just chuckled and stood up to look down at her. He went to the chair and picked up her black cloak and put it on her shoulders. Soft fingertips brushed on her collarbone and her cheeks grew hotter.

"You might need this." He whispered in her ear. With a slight push on the small of her back, she was out the door. Jacob slipped his hand on the doorknob and locked the door behind him before joining her on the trek to the car.

_Hannah's Room_

Hannah paced in front of her mirror. She looked like a dork, like an overdressed pom pom toting dork. God why did she think that she could pull off wearing a white and black dress.

She looks like a reject from "My fair Lady" All she needed was a huge hat.

Sitting in front of the mirror with her hands on her cheeks, she didn't notice the door open and close. When she looked up again, she saw Dylan in the mirror beside her.

"Oh great. Just great." Hannah said, as she stood up and sighed. "Don't worry I have another formal, I can go change into it." She finished as she went to her closet.

"Don't"

"Excuse me?" Hannah asked turned to him.

"I said don't. You look beautiful." Dylan said as he flashed her a nervous smile.

"Wait. Are you nervous?" Hannah said, smirking. When she saw him glare at her slightly, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Well, now I feel better."

Hannah then proceeded to slip on her shoes and grab her jacket from the closet. Before she put it on a hand took the jacket from her.

Dylan didn't say anything as he turned her to look in the mirror. The dress was form fitting and was adorned with black roses down the front of the dress. Almost a perfect replica of the Audrey Hepburn dress. Only with a new age twist. Her hair was an upside down twist and held by a clip with a large white ribbon on it.

The neckline of the dress was in a wide "U" and came just below her collarbone. She was beautiful, and looking at him with a confused look.

"I got this for you after you asked me to come with you. I don't know how I knew what you would wear but I knew it was for you." He said as he opened a long box with his back to her.

It was a Swarovski Pearl Onyx Drop necklace with rosebeads and pearl beads. The necklace was beautiful and smelled nice.

"I smell roses." She said, looking up at him.

"It's the beads. They are made from dried roses and they are supposed to smell forever." He said looking back at her.

"This is gorgeous, I can't accept this, it's too much and I don't want you too."

"Shut it art girl, we're going to be late for the party."

"Whoa!" she said, snatching his sleeve to stop him. "Thank you. For my present."

Dylan turned to her and smiled. Holding his arm out to her, they left the room and went to the car to get the show on the road. They both glared at Lila and Jacob when they got to the car and saw them smirking at them.

When they arrived at the Theatre House, they saw Foreman and Wilson waiting for them at the front door. It was 7 and the birthday girl was M.I.A

"Oh he better show up or I am going to shove that cane so far up his .."

"Now now, no vulgar language from that beautiful mouth of yours." Dylan said smoothly as he pulled her in his arms and tipped her chin lightly. A typical anime moment, would have showed sparkles over the young man.

Hannah was effectively quieted. As she stared at him, Wilson and Foreman watched on with mouths agape.

"Oh, he's good." Wilson said, looking over at Foreman.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"I am soo going to kill him." Hannah said as she paced in front of the door. Granted it was only 7:50, but still the premise was there. "He has 10 minutes before I call the police and have him arrested for kidnapping."

Dylan moved to stand in front of her and was met with a palm in his face.

"Don't even think about doing that again or so help me I will never talk to you again!" Hannah yelled, glaring at him. He deflated and moped over to where Wilson, Foreman, Daniel and Chase stood.

"So, does she get that from .." Dylan started.

"Oh yeah." Daniel finished for him, as he laughed into his drink.

Hannah paced while the boys took bets on how House would not survive the parking lot. At 8 pm, the doctor limped in with the birthday girl beside him. A scarf was tied around her eyes and she was all smiles holding onto his arm.

The rest of the party watched as he told her to stay and went to open the doors. The first thing he saw was Hannah stomping to him with a look of death on his face.

"Wilson made me do it I swear!" He said, holding his hands up in a peaceful manner.

"Oh no. Don't even blame me." Wilson said, laughing at his friends.

Hannah raised her hand and stopped before smacking him, the look of death still on her face. Through gritted teeth, she glared at House. "Get in the damn room."

When no one moved, she stomped her heel and pointed to the room. "Now!"

That made them move. House was the only one with her, "Hey kiddo. Don't have a heart attack. I couldn't help it!"

When she looked up she saw him staring at her mother through the doors. Allison was standing with a bright smile on her face and her arms stretched wide, trying to feel for something.

"Yeah yeah, Just go and get her and bring her in the room." Hannah said, turning from him to walk away.

House, not wanting to test the temper of the Cameron spawn limped to get Allison.

"Oh and House?"

He turned to look at her, hoping to not see a shoe flying to his face.

"Thank you for taking me and my mother shopping on Sunday."

House groaned and hung his head for a few minutes. _There is no god_

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

"I don't see why I have to wear this House. I'm going to look stupid walking into a restaurant with a scarf on my face." Allison whined.

"Work with my fantasy here. I'm been dreaming of this since the day I hired you."

He led her to the lobby and two men in suits opened the doors. In the room was a projector screen couches and tables of food. Looking at Hannah to give the signal, he reached behind Allison head.

"Now, this is a new fantasy of mine." He started as he untied the scarf and it feel from her eyes.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" The room yelled as she opened her eyes.

House stood behind her as she saw the surprised look on her face. From Cuddy to Fred in Accounting. The room was packed with the many friends of Allison. Foreman and Wilson lifted their beer bottles and Hannah ran up to get a hug.

Allison barely had time to register before her daughter hugged her. "Thank you." She said as she hugged her back, "This is the best surprise ever!"

House kept his normal place, always watching from behind as the birthday girl glowed with a smile that even warmed his semi frozen heart.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

The night ran down and House could safely say that he was as nervous as the cat in the room full of rocking chairs.

'_Dumb metaphor, I need to create a new one. A naughty one.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Hannah begin to pull her mom from the crowd. House looked at Wilson, which sent him to go find the other ducklings.

In a matter of minutes, the party was adjourned and in cars driving away. Hannah smirked as she rode in the limo behind her mom and House.

"Oh she is going to die when she see's this." Hannah said to Lila as they rode to Allison's present.

In the other limo 

House and Allison sat next to each and rode in silence. House was staring ahead and Allison was staring at him.

"Why are you so nervous?" Allison said to him.

"Nervous? I'm not nervous." House said, as he looked everywhere except her. "Who said I was nervous?"

When he turned to look at her, she stared at him with doubtful eyes. "If you're not nervous then it's not my birth .."

The limo came to stop in front of a Townhouse with the biggest bow wrapped around the deck and ending at the door. Allison stared at the House with her eyes wide open.

House watched her for a moment and regained his courage fast. In a moment, he was opening the car door and holding his hand to her.

"Happy Birthday .. Allison."

The sound of her name brought her to look at him. When she turned her head, those intense blue eyes were holding her down with so much emotion in them. She smiled at him and took his hand as he pulled her out of the car.

As she stood in front of the town home, she didn't even notice the other cars pull up. She stared at the house while he pulled her up the driveway. Just in front of the door, he turned to her and held the keys up to her.

"How did you do this?" Allison asked as the tears began to gather.

House chuckled and pulled her into a hug. He rested his chin on the top of her head and laughed.

"Don't worry about it, I'm taking it out of your pay."

"Bastard" Allison said, while laughing.

**Author Note:**

Hihi Everyone It's been a while but I am still alive. I'm in the summer semester of school right now and am taking 2 hard classes.

I also got engaged today ! I promise that I am still writing. I am just trying to get the story together. This story has got about 2 or 3 chapters left. I might write a sequel .. maybe

But I have another story in mind as well So read and review. Have a wonderful day I will update as soon as possible.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24: Aggravated**

"I know I have said this at least 10 times today mom," Hannah huffed as she carried a stack of clothes up the stairs, "But you have entirely too much clothing!"

"Less talking more moving!" Allison said as she followed her up the stairs to the master bedroom.

"God!" Hannah whined as she piled the clothes on the floor in front of the closet. "Whose smart idea was it to get a new house anyways?" 

Allison laughed and put down her pile. "Stop being a baby and put all that energy into moving, we only have a few more loads to go."

Allison began to walk down the hall to go down the stairs.

"Aww, you said that last night." Hannah complained as she followed her down the stairs.

When they came to the living room, they heard the chorus to "Hi Ho Hi Ho" being played on the baby grand piano in the study. Wilson and Foreman were carrying the couch through the front door to go to the study. 

"Hey, it could be worse. Thanks to House, we could get rid of all the old furniture in the apartment."

"Yeah, but that left the 10 stores worth of clothes to move." Hannah whined, "and why doesn't he have to move?"

"Bumb Leg!" came a loud voice from the study.

"Grrr!" Hannah said as she threw her hands in the air and stomped to the Uhaul to start carrying in the last load of boxes and clothes. Foreman and Wilson both stepped aside to let her pass.

Allison took this moment to lean against the doorframe to the study and watch her boss. "I know you can't move anything but can you at least play something else?" 

"Nope, saving that for later." House said as he looked up at her. He stopped and turned his body to look at her. "Come my favorite duckling." He said as he beckoned her to him.

"You can call me something else." Allison smirked as she walked to him. Not even thinking, she raised her hand and ran in along his brow. She inwardly groaned when she felt his body stiffen. Snatching her hand away she backed up, "Sorry, I just got a little carried away. 

Before she could back any further, he caught her hand and brought her back. For a few minutes he just stared at her small hand. He tugged her hand harder and brought her in her previous spot. Allison could feel the tension radiating from him as he timidly wrapped his arms around her mid-section.

It was odd to be held like this by him. A feeling that she thought she would never feel. Their relationship was progressing; he was still the cold, bitter, aloof person at work that she fell in love with. At home or out on a date, it was almost as if he could finally let it go. Baby steps, but steps just the same.

"Hey hey now! More moving, less smooching!" Hannah yelled from the doorway.

Allison sighed and pulled out of his arms with much resistance. "Coming Mom!" she yelled as she turned from him and left the study.

House sat on the piano bench for a few minutes, staring at the door. When he finally determined that she wasn't going to come back, he sighed and leaned his head on his cane.

He was soo tired of baby steps.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House was annoyed, and grumpier than usual. He limped into the hospital, glaring at everyone he came in contact with. At this present time, he was blaring music from his ipod and kicking butt in Mortal Kombat on his Nintendo DS. 

Now that he was fairly comfortable for the first time in years, he wanted to take something in his life to the next level. He wanted her; he had wanted her before but now, like a child with a favorite toy. He wanted her all the time. Being close to her, seeing her smile, watching her move was torture now.

"So, what's wrong with you now?" Wilson said, as he leaned on the door and watched his friend. He could see the tension flowing through his veins. When he looked up at him, he swore that he could scare the devil away with that look. But that never fazed him before so he walked up to his desk and sat in the comfy chair.

"Nothing is wrong."

"Right? You do know Denial is not just a river in Egypt?"

"God, what are you? Ten?" House growled at him. He heard the conference room open and smelled the soft, orchid fragrance of his 'girlfriend'. She was picking up things on her desk, most likely lab reports to do in her sanctuary.

Wilson watched him watching her every move and he smirked inwardly. When she left the room, the tension began again. "Ah, I see."

"Oh so now you can add Psychiatry on your list?" House growled.

"So, it's either because you haven't had sex yet or you have done something stupid again?"

"Why do you immediately think its me? I mean she wanted to be with me! You would think that after finally getting what she wanted, she would show me!" House blurted out before putting his head on his desk.

"So, you haven't had sex yet." Wilson said, "Have you talked to her about it?" 

"When do I ever talk about anything Wilson?" House said, rolling his eyes.

Wilson gave him a serious look before getting up, "Either when you want something or once it's too late."

House watched him leave and stared at the door for a few minutes before turning off his music. There was only one thing left to do.

He had to talk to her.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd**

Allison was frustrated. She couldn't concentrate. It was like the whole hospital was suffocating her. She told herself that being with House would consist of baby steps.

But this was ridiculous. So, now she was stuck cleaning microscopes.

"You only seem to do that when something is wrong."

Allison tensed, but didn't look at the person who was in the lab now. "Nothing is wrong."

"Right and you usually say that, especially when something is wrong."

"Nothing is wrong Eric!" She said again, as she slammed the microscope piece down on the counter. She winced as she heard the voice come out of her mouth. 

"So, now that is out of your body. Tell me what's the matter. I'm just guessing but it might have something to do with House."

"Why do you think everything is because of him? My life does not revolve around him!" Allison bit out with a little more force than was necessary.

"So, what has he done now?" 

Pft, "It's more like what he hasn't done."

Foreman was about to comment, when he looked up and saw his boss coming to the lab. "Well, you might get a chance to tell him that." 

Allison looked over and saw House in the doorway, she rolled her eyes. "I'll see you later Foreman.

House watched Foreman leave before coming into the lab. He stopped about a foot in front of her. Then, nothing.

"Is there something you wanted?" She said in a fake, sweet voice.  
House cringed on the inside but held his spot. They had to talk about this; he had to talk about this.

"I want you to come to my place tonight." House said, pinning her down with his intense stare.

"Alright, I'll come over for dinner."

"Bring a bag, you'll be staying the night."

"Bring a bag? As in you want me to spend the night at your house?" Allison questioned timidly. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Don't make me spell it out for you, I hired you because you seemed to have at least some intelligence in that pretty head of yours." He quipped back at her.

She merely stared at him for a few moments before vaulting in his arms. She hugged him tight for a minute before letting him go like he was on fire. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

Instead of storming out he touched her cheek and smirked, "Just don't let it happen again."

With that, he turned and left the lab. For the first time that day, she watched him leave with a true smile on her face.

**Hmd Hmd Hmd **

"So, you're going over there tonight?" Hannah asked as she leaned on the door, watching her mother back a bag.

"Uh huh." Allison said as she stuffed a bag full of clothes.

Hannah watched her mother pack an old pair of converses, a cd player that didn't work, and a bottle of Skin so Soft. What she didn't back was a set of work clothes, underwear, or even her toothbrush. Before she left the room, Hannah shook her head and moved to stop her mother from closing the bag.

"Stop, stop." Hannah said, "You sit here and chill out."

Allison was placed on the edge of the bed, in a daze. "I don't know if I can do this."

"Don't worry about it. It'll be fine. You will do whatever you are going to do and I don't ever want to know about it." Hannah said as she packed her mothers bag correctly. She grabbed a suit from the closet and a pair of heels. "Now, you are packed."

"What if this goes very wrong? Is it too soon?" Allison said as she was all but pushed from the bedroom, down the stairs and to the front door. She planted her heels and turned around. "I can't do this. I'm just going to call him."

Hannah grabbed the bag, pulling her mother to the door. "You do know that when you come home I will mercilessly tease you about this. Now get in your car and go over there, stop being a baby mom."

Allison snapped out of her haze and looked at her daughter. A small smile came to her face and she hugged Hannah. "Thanks for packing for me, even though I would have rather wanted the grey suit."

"Shutting the door now." Hannah said as she stepped in the house and closed the door. 

Allison stared at the door for a few moments before turning and walking to her car. The drive to his house was entirely too short for her tastes.  
**  
****Hmd Hmd Hmd**

House stood by the window and waited. Part of him wanted to laugh out loud and part of him wanted to beat something. The said immunologist in question was currently sitting in her car staring at the house he lived in.

House, never one to admit defeat, decided it was time to get her in the house. It took him moments to limp to the car and rap on the window. Startled, Allison looked up and began to roll down the window.

"You know, when I invited you over, that meant you would be in there with me." He said with a smirk on his face. House opened the door and leaned on the frame of the car. "Come on Allison, it'll be fun. All the cool kids are doing it these day."

Allison chuckled at him as she got her bag out and locked up her car. "Well, since you put it that way. I guess I have no choice. I can't let you revoke my cool pass."

Allison walked ahead of him to his home and he watched her walk. House sighed and began to follow her to what, they didn't know.

"What are you getting yourself into Greg?" House thought to himself. 

Just before she walked through the door, Allison turned to him with those eyes that melt him every time.

Oh boy.

**To be continued …**

Author Note: Wow. Been along time everyone! I am not quitting the story .. just stressed about college and such. I promise I have the next few chapters in my head I just need to get them down 

Hope the chapter is good and everyone likes it. Read and Review. /hugs


	27. Chapter 25

Chapter 25: Finally 

Dinner was an uneventful occasion and it reminded House of too many nights with his parents. Allison was a nervous wreck. Heck, he would be too if it wasn't for the three shots of scotch and the two vicodin that he took about thirty minutes before she came over.

"Thanks for inviting me. This is actually the longest I've stayed in your house for more than a few minutes." Allison rambled. House just continued to stare at her with those intense blue eyes. Almost like he was picking her apart.

Allison jumped when he moved and put his glass of scotch down. "Now, this isn't going to work very well Dr. Cameron if you jump like every time I move."

"What isn't going to work?"

"We, as in you and me, are going to have sex." House said as he stood up from his chair and came to stand in front of her while she still sat at the table.

"Oh."

"Not quite the answer that I was looking for." House said as he reached for her hand, "But at least you didn't run out the door. Guess I can put the morphine away."

Allison let him pull her up to meet him and they shared a kiss, when they broke apart Allison was breathless. If her mind's eye she could feel him pull her towards the bedroom.

The way his sheets felt, she wondered how someone with a "bum" leg could move that well in time with her. Then the lights came and all that she could see were those blue eyes bearing down on her. Pleasure and pain, she was scared but happy.

And then she let it go, all the pain and heartache. The denial, the hurt filled words. How far he pushed her away, only to have him pull her back with equal force. They were one.

In the end of the night only one lingering question plagued their minds,

"What is going to happen next?"

Hmd Hmd Hmd Hmd 

"Bored." Hannah said as she flopped on the coach to turn on the television.

The stations turned in a flurry, each channel getting more boring. "Maybe I'll watch Dateline."

About 30 minutes into the broadcast, a notable physician came on the television to talk about the effects that office relationships have in even the most prestigious of hospitals.

Hannah watched with wide eyes as pictures of doctors made passes at each other in video surveillance photos, images began to fill her mind of her own pair of doctors.

"Oh my god!" Hanna said as she shut off the television. "I so do not need to be thinking about that."

She slid off the couch and crawled to the DVD cabinet. After a few minutes, she decided on The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring.

While the movie was running through the previews, she got up and into the kitchen. A bowl of Ritz, spinach dip, cookies and soda later she sat on the floor to start the movie when the doorbell rang.

Standing to get to the door, she looked in the peephole and rolled her eyes.

"Mother's." She sighed as she opened the door. Upon opening the door, she smirked at Foreman, Wilson, and Chase standing at the door.

"So, who called who?"

"Cameron." Foreman and Chase said at the same time.

Wilson opened his mouth and closed it, "You really don't want to know, trust me."

"Well, I am fine and I am about to watch a movie if anyone wants to watch be drool over Orlando Bloom."

Foreman and Chase looked at each other and sighed, "Cameron will kill us if we don't at least stay long enough for her to call and check on you."

"Aha Babysitters, got it." Hannah said, letting them pass her. "Wilson?"

"After what I just experienced, I think I can handle some drool."

"Well, since we have a group. I'm going to call Lila and see if she wants to come over and watch the movies." She said as she went to the kitchen. "If you want a drink or something, its in the fridge."

"I'm going to get some pizza." Foreman said. Once Hannah was in the kitchen on the phone, he sighed and looked at Chase and Wilson.

"I know I didn't sign up to baby-sit in my job interview, even if it's getting me out of clinic duty."

"She's not that bad." Chase said as he watched the television. After a few minutes he noticed the other doctors staring at him. "What?"

Foreman just chuckled and shook his head, "Cameron would kill you and I think you have some tough competition."

"Pft. That kid has nothing on me." Chase said before catching himself, "If I was interested in her that is. Look, she Cameron's daughter, I wouldn't do anything with her."

"I don't think it would be Cameron he would have to worry about Foreman, it's House." Wilson said, as he went to the kitchen to get a drink.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chase huffed as he looked at Foreman.

"Hey! Lila will be over here in a few minutes. Can we hold the movie until she gets here?" Hannah said, as Wilson followed her with the drinks to the living room.

Chase froze and Foreman started laughing, "Weird. You two, very weird."

Hannah put the drinks down and went back in the kitchen. Wilson sat on the coach and laughed to himself, "Yeah, I think Cameron is not the one you need to worry about Chase."

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

"Work is going to be weird."

"Weirder than normal?"

"Yes, weirder than.. **SMACK **will you stop that?"

House looked up at her and smirked, "And they say I have no bedside manner."

He resumed kissing her stomach and she rolled her eyes and laid her head on the pillow. It was easier to just let House do what he wants then to fight him anyways.

"Do you think you might want to move in?" Allison asked, with her hand over her eyes. When House stopped and seemed to freeze, she looked down at him.

He may have been just watching her but she could see the gears roll in his head.

"You don't have to think about it, I was just wondering." Allison said, supplying a response for him. When she felt his lips on her stomach again, she laid her head back again.

"Take some of my clinic hours and sleep with me again, I could be swayed into it." House said as he descended lower, under the covers.

"Give me a raise and I might let you stay in my room." Allison supplied with a light laugh, as she felt him grip her harder.

She felt him laugh and come up to kiss her. He held her tightly and began to move against her. "Done."

Allison looked into his eyes and could tell that he was completely serious, "House.. I"

"Shush, let's work on this raise now, instead."

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

True to her word, Lila showed up in 10 minutes. After a few hours of the movie the phone rang.

Hannah moved to get up and go to the phone when Wilson stopped her with a wave of his hand.

"I'll get it." Wilson said.

"Hello." Wilson said into the receiver.

"Oh good, one of you is over there." Came a feminine voice.

"Actually we are all here since it is Saturday and we have nothing to do." Wilson said.

"Alright, let Hannah know that I will be home tomorrow morning. We have to have a talk."

"What? Is he moving in already?" Wilson chuckled; he stopped chuckling after a few minutes of silence. "I was kidding. Oh my god, he's not is he?"

After a few minutes of silence and a hard slap in the background, Cameron was back on the phone.

"Thanks Wilson. We will see Hannah tomorrow."

Wilson stared at the receiver and walked back to the room. He picked up his coffee and began to watch the movie.

"How did it go?" Hannah asked, not looking up at the movie.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What, is he planning on moving in?" Hannah joked.

It took everything Wilson had inside to not choke on his coffee.

**To Be Continued**:

Authors Note:

Ni Hao everyone! Sorry for the huge delay on this chapter. I haven't given up on the story : P

I am just trying to figure out a game plan – if I will tackle incorporating the new show and Cameron leaving the team. Or if I just want to wing it. Hmm Hmm

I am writing the next chapter as we speak.

So read and review! Let me know what you wanna see or don't like

Thank you so much for reading!


	28. Chapter 26

Chapter 26: Define the meaning of Awkward

It was Saturday, it was 6 Am, and she was not in bed. Hannah was not impressed.

House was over and looking at her mom like she was a steak. Her mother was as red as a tomato. The implications of this made Hannah's stomach shutter.

Hannah was very unimpressed.

"Is there a point to this awkward meeting at this ungodly hour?" Hannah said as she sat on the chair facing the sofa with her legs crossed.

"Well, we were wondering if you would be opposed too.. hrm .. you see House is .. well .." Allison said while she shifted uncomfortably on the sofa next to House.

House rolled his eyes while Hannah lowered her head and sighed. "House, elaborate please." She said as she opened her palm towards him.

"My stuff will be over here at 3. I will stay in her room and we will have lots of slumber parties."

"Cool, will you supply the scotch?" Hannah replied

"I'll let you age a few years before that." House said, as he leaned into the couch.

"And here I thought you were cool." She, sighed as she shook her head.

"As cold as ice." House grinned to Hannah.

"Willing to sacrifice?"

"Oh for heavens sake! I am here and if you two start into Foreigners songs I am going start shoes!" Allison said as she looked at the two of them before standing up and going to her room.

"Man, love bites." House sighed, as he stood up and walked to the other side of the sofa

"Bringing you too your knees?" Hannah chuckled, as she stood up next to House.

The smirked as they saw a pair of shoes flying towards the spots they previously occupied.

They, however, failed to see the other two shoes fly right towards them.

"Oh come on now." Allison said as she leaned against the doorframe, "I'm not that naïve."

She pushed herself off the frame and went back into her room, trying to get things straight before House's things were dropped off.

"Well, now that's taken care of." House said, "Any objections mini minion?"

"Do I have a choice?" Hannah asked

"Nope." House said, as he leaned against his cane.

"Then if I have too, I _guess_ I will be ok with it? But only if you teach me how to drive your car!"

"Correctly diagnose a patient before me and we will see about it." House called out before following Allison into the bedroom.

"Do you think she's ok with it?" Allison asked quietly.

"I'm going to hold you too that!" Hannah called after him. "I need to go back to bed," she said to herself.

House chuckled and smirked, "Yep."

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

"And what are you doing in here?"

"Tying to see how many people ask me what I am doing." House replied. "I would say 4."

"Ah, did you happen to count the Alzheimer's patient that went by?" Wilson said, as he sat down in the chair across from his friend.

"Now, boy wonder, that is even heartless for me." House said, while looking at Wilson with a serious look. Wilson just rolled his eyes. "I counted them twice because they forgot the first time they came by."

"So I hear you moved into Cameron's house. Cuddy is most likely going to be barging in here anytime now."

At that moment Cuddy came in with a frustrated look on her face.

"Speak Devil and she shall come." House said with a bored look on his face.

"She is living at your house?" Cuddy said while she rolled her eyes.

"But it was only once, and there was a discount mommy."

"Cameron, House. Is Cameron living in your house?"

"Well, if you count the mini-C then I got a two for one special." House mocked her with his arm against his chest.

After a few minutes he noticed that she wasn't going to leave, House sighed and looked at her, "No ducklings over at my pond Rover."

Cuddy stepped back and looked shocked for a minute, "Oh. Well, I heard.."

"Now Cuddy, that's how rumors are started." House said, as he shook his head.

"Sorry about that."

With, that Cuddy left the office. Wilson sighed and rolled his eyed at House.

"Must you always torment her?"

"It's how I show my love."

"I give her about 10 minutes."

"Maybe 8." House said looking at his watch, "Wanna go to lunch?"

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

"Mom! Get it in gear!" Hannah yelled from the living room. "Last time I checked they didn't wait for me to get to school before starting!"

House stood next to the door and smirked once he heard rushing from the other bedroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Not in front of the children mom!" House chided, looking at Hannah.

"Yeah, he might get offended." Hannah supplied right back at him.

"Touché"

Cameron ran out of the room with her lab coat on and stopped in front of them. "Ready to do! Move it or lose it team!"

"Right on coach!"

The drive to the school was short and quiet. The first drive to school with House and Cameron was stressed. As they pulled into the school, they stopped and got out.

"By hun. Have a good day. We will pick at 3." Cameron said, giving her a hug and kiss on the forehead.

"Yep, see you then." Hannah said, looking up at House. "Urm, do I hug you or what?"

"Not in front of these people, I have a image to uphold." House said, ruffling her hair. "Later."

Cameron and House watched Hannah go into the building and got in the car. "So, how bad was that?" Cameron asked him while looking over at his face.

"Mushy." House supplied. He looked over at Cameron's crest-fallen face and lightened up. "It wasn't all bad."

Cameron perked up and smiled a grateful smile at him while he drove to the hospital. House looked over at Cameron and felt something he had not felt in a very long time.

For the first time in years, House was actually content.

Hmd Hmd Hmd 

"The cancer is treatable but it will be extensive, you will have to go through chemo and surgeries to remove the cysts from.."

**thud**

Wilson looked up and saw House waving from his office. Deciding to ignore him, he went back to his patient.

"We can schedule you for the…"

**thud thud thud**

"Oh for heaven's sake" 

"Can you excuse me for one moment?" Wilson asked while he went out on the balcony. House met him halfway.

"Could you possible pick a better time for house calls?"

"Why? He has cancer, shouldn't smoke the cigarettes in his wife's purse."

"**She **smokes, House, not him."

"Right, an underweight 23 year old pregnant woman with asthma is smoking Marlboro red's without a filter and not hacking a lung in your office."

"She's not pregnant, House."

"She is reading a parenting magazine, Wilson."

"Lots of people read them House. They are everywhere in the lobby."

"While she is eating Ho-Ho's and drinking pickle juice."

Wilson looked over at the couple and sighed.

"What do you want House?"

"Girl troubles." House said.

"Why? I thought you and Cameron were doing fine?" Wilson said, leaning against the rail.

"Not that one, that one is easy to satisfy."

"Didn't need to know that."

"The other one."

"Definitely didn't need to know that."

House silenced Wilson with a stern look that spoke a hidden threat that anyone could pick up.

"Wow, you are serious about them. Both of them, aren't you?" Wilson asked.

"That's the problem, I felt happy this morning, Happy with the whole, dropping off at school hugs and kisses thing. I don't do that thing."

"Are you afraid that you will lose your bite, House?

House was silent for a moment. In that moment, Wilson saw the man before Stacey. The raw man that was sarcastic and cynical at the same time. But this man was lost, not in his element.

"Well, I can't tell you what you are feeling. But I do know that a while ago you were the same man now and you didn't change. You just got bitter with life. You don't have to change, House. For some reason, they both liked you before and they will like you now."

"Thanks Doc." House said, as he limped away to his office.

Wilson watched him for a few minutes before turning back to his patient. Hopefully, House would do the right thing for a change.

After a few minutes he heard the first jarring notes from a metal version of "Rock-A-By-Baby."

Wilson chuckled and shook his head. Yeah that was the old House.

Author Note:

New Chapter! Hooray! I still a bit to go on the story, lots to write about. Lots of experiences to write about, I think I am going to just go with my own "going-ons" at the hospital.

But I need to find some help with the medical lingo and such. So anyone know any good "cases" that would be House-Like lemme know!


	29. Chapter 27

Chapter 27: Something just happened here

Chapter 27: Something just happened here

Hannah rushed down the halls to get to her class on time. But to her misfortune the bell rang just before she got to class. First period was AP English and while she loved the class and teacher she knew that he was not one to be bothered in a lecture.

But as luck would have it, the back door to the class was open.

With the quietest feet that she could manage she crept into the class and sat her bag down. As she began to sit down, she was stopped by a calm voice.

"In the school's of old, Miss McAllister, students who were late were stripped and switched until the end of lessons." The teacher turned around looking very serious at his late pupil.

"I guess I am glad that lessons only last an hour now instead of all day?" Hannah let slip out, "That is if you don't want them to last all day?"

_(Silence)_

"I'm sitting down now."

Hannah sat down quickly in her seat and felt her face get hotter by the second, while her teacher tried his best not to laugh at his young student.

"See that it doesn't happen again, Miss McAllister."

Hannah sighed and lowered her head on her desk. She was jolted when she felt a soft breath in her ear.

"Tough break new girl." Dylan whispered in her ear.

Hannah felt a chill run through her as she took out her book and started to attempt to convey the lesson in English today.

Lita glared at her brother while smirking over to her best friend. The two of them could be complete dolts sometime.

The bell rang and class left, Lita stayed to watch Hannah sigh as she packed up her bag. But, the fact was that Hannah had been staring at one of her pencils for at least 5 minutes.

"Something wrong space cadet or are you trying to determine the exact type of wood used in that pencil."

"Wha?" Hannah jolted, looking at Lita, "Sorry about that, things are just weird at home."

As they walked to their next class, Hannah told Lila about Saturday and the new roommate.

"Wow! How weird it must be to have him there. At least he isn't trying to." Lita said, trailing off as she stared up ahead of her. In front of her, looking down at his feet was Jaccob.

Hannah watched, as Lita looked at the floor and Jaccob watch the lockers.

"Ok you two. If someone doesn't say something to someone soon, I will have to start singing." Hannah sighed, but they didn't move.

She was startled when she felt a strong arm drape across her shoulders, she looked up to see Dylan looking down at her.

"Come on new girl lets go talk. Later Sis, and brother-in-law." Dylan said as he pulled Hannah away from the two.

"Dylan!" Lila and Jaccob shouted at the same time. The two looked at each other and smiled before breaking out into laughter.

Hannah watched as Dylan pulled her away from them,

"Holy smokes Batman! You just did something nice to your sister." Hannah joked as she looked up at Dylan.

"Well, someone has to push them along. Watching them fumble on each other is like watching a painful episode of Saved by the Bell."

Dylan stopped and let her go before turning and walking towards the school. Hannah watched as he walked away. Something in her felt empty when she saw him leave.

"Wait!" she called out.

He turned and looked at her with a startled look. "Yes?"

"Uhm, do you want to go to a movie on Friday? That is if you like movies. I usually get a migraine when I leave loud movies… the movies also sell good food. Now that I think about it that whole food business is a total rip off. You could get Wendy's and sneak it in .." Hannah said in an uncomfortable voice, getting more jumbled as she saw him walk towards her. "But, you might not like movies. You know there are people that don't like movies. I don't really understand why they wouldn't like.."

Dylan watched as she got all flustered and began to stutter at a mile a minute. It was in that moment that he noticed something that he never noticed before. She was actually, cute.

She didn't even notice him walk up to her, but she did notice when he leaned down and looked into her eyes. Hannah realized at that moment, just how tall he was.

"See, you can be quiet." Dylan joked. "Alright, Friday it is. Make sure the bodyguard knows I'll be there at 7."

"All you have to do is take his cane."

"I wasn't talking about him," Dylan smirked as he walked away, "See you later, new girl."

Hannah watched him leave and let a small smile come to her face. When she turned to go back to the lockers, she saw Lita and Jaccob watching her with big grins on their faces.

"Its about time!" Lita said, smiling up at Jaccob.

"Why you little! That's it! I am no longer accepting you as my best friend!" Hannah said, as she stomped up to the pair. "I can't believe my own best friend played me like that."

"Whatever Hannah, you two have been on pins and needles since the party." Lita watched her face when she mentioned the party. "You know, if you ever want to talk about it you can. Keeping whatever locked inside isn't healthy either."

"Thanks Doctor Lita!" Hannah said, "I never knew you were an all around guru. I knew there was something I didn't know about you."

"Don't mention it, I always give a discount for the first session."

"What? It's not free?"

** Hmd Hmd **

House and his ducklings were in the middle of diagnosing a seven-year-old boy with rectal bleeding, hallucinations and strange blood screenings. In the midst of all this none managed to look at the clock to check the time.

"What if we find the heart cells with the bad DNA and we tag them?" Cameron said, looking over at House.

"Can you phrase that in the form of a metaphor?" House looked at her, trying to pull her knowledge out of her. She trailed off and looked over his head, he paused and followed where she was looking.

"Oh shit!" Cameron yelled.

"Yes, that was a symptom of the alien abduction."

"I'm late to pick up Hannah."

"Hannah is not in the hospital due to an alien abduction." House said as he started to limp away towards his office. "Do your job."

Cameron watched him walk away with a smile before turning to Foreman and Chase.

Foreman looked at House and said, "Did I miss something?"

"What? I actually get to pick up a young chick and not get arrested. How cool is that?"

House wasn't lucky enough to get out of the hospital without running into the she-devil.

"And where are you going?" Cuddy said stopping him just outside her office.

"I have a hot date." House said, as he turned around to face her, "Well, it looks like the girls have a hot date too."

"Care to explain?"

"Gee Cuddy, you're the one that put on the shirt." House said, "They are almost popping out."

"Dodging the conversation, House."

"Well. I was going to pick up a hot date but it looks like I will need to get cigars. Does the father know yet?"

"On birth control House, not pregnant."

"Are you **sure** you are on birth control?"

With that, he left Cuddy with a shell-shocked expression on her face.

** Hmd Hmd **

House made it to the front of the school and grimaced when he saw the brunette sitting on the side of the street. This wasn't going to be pretty.

He stopped the car and limped over to her. "I'm looking for a girl, about five – three with brunette hair and a school uniform. If she has friends I'm willing to throw in a little extra."

Hannah looked up and smirked, "Aren't you a little old to be picking up high school girls?"

"Figured if I came back with a hit chick, I would get props from my homies."

Hanna stood up and looked at House with a serious look, "I thought you two forgot about me."

"Nah, we were just busy with an alien abduction. Real hush hush X-files stuff." House winked at her as they walked to his car.

As they walked House noticed a black Audi A3 under the shade of a maple. He looked the driver in the eyes and continued talking to Hannah. Dylan watched the two walk to the red convertible and began to start his car.

"Right, so are you going to make me to go to Wendy's to get you a frosty to make up for my tardiness boss?"

"Nah, I will make you get me an outfit at the mall this weekend though." Hannah said, as she got in the car.

House groaned as he pulled away from the school. The black car drove away in the opposite direction.

"_Good Kid._"

** Hmd Hmd **

"I'm so sorry!" Cameron gushed as she rushed to give Hannah a hug.

"Alien abduction! Room 3!" House glared at Cameron, who just finished her hug and excused herself.

"Touch anything and the fates will weep at your misfortune."

"Pft the fates threw you with me, I should weep to them."

Chase laughed, "Wow! I like her."

"Jailbait and who do you think signs your paychecks?" House replied, not even looking over at Chase.

House watched Hannah walk into his office and put her stuff on his couch, careful to not disturb anything as she sat down. She put on her iPod and began to work on her homework.

He didn't even notice Wilson and Cuddy watching him through his office windows.

"That's just too weird, he almost looks human." Cuddy said to Wilson.

"And we would never want that now would we," Wilson said he walked to his office, "mom?"

"I'm not pregnant!"

Author Note:

Sooo. It has been a really really long time. I shall beg for forgiveness! School has been crazy and I got married! I also need to catch up on House Md, I am ashamed to say that I haven't watched for a little while. But I promise I will be good and try to write more very soon. I have a few ideas in my head.

I am also writing a fiction right now for Torchwood (in case anyone watches the show). So! Check it out once its up if you would like. Thank you so much for reading. Thanks for anyone who is going to stick with the story.

I like reviews! Just don't be too mean : ( See you soon!


End file.
